


WHAT DESTINATION DOESN'T TELL US

by JK_Legan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Boys In Love, F/F, Forced Marriage, Gay Sex, M/M, Married Sex, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Sex, Tender Sex, True Love, War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JK_Legan/pseuds/JK_Legan
Summary: Nadie puede elegir su destino y nadie puede escapar de elEl destino le dijo que seria un gran mago, le dijo que ayudaría al futuro rey y que este uniría las tierras de Albión y que los llevaría a una era de paz y armonía.  El puede hacer eso. El puede proteger al futuro rey del peligro y ayudarlo en lo que se necesita para llevarlos a esa era. Merlín pensó que ese rey era su tío.El destino no le dijo que el rey a quien debía ayudar era el hijo del terrible Rey Uther, ¿Cómo puede proteger al hijo de un rey que odia la magia? Bueno el destino tampoco le dijo que debía casarse con ese príncipe. El destino paso por alto muchas cosas y Merlín no puede mas que culparlo por lo que es su vida ahora.
Relationships: Elyan & Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Lancelot & Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot/Leon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 32





	1. THE SACRIFICE OF TRISTAN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DraculaN666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraculaN666/gifts).



> Me pase el cannon por el or... bueno puse esto y aquello de la serie. No se lo que hice la mayoria de lo que escribi lo saque en la noche de insmonio. Es mi historia asi que escribi todo lo que quise. Bueno solo quiero agradecer a DraculaN666 por decirme que lo hiciera. Gracias corazon esta historia es por ti.

La sangre y la lluvia cubría la tierra. Las hojas de los árboles danzaban al ritmo del viento. El choque del metal contra el metal hacía eco por todo el lugar y solo se opacaba por el tronar de los relámpagos. Los árboles se inclinaban tristes por lo que presenciaban. La lluvia caía en cascada sobre los soldados caídos mientras empapaba a los que aún estaban en pie luchando hasta su último suspiro.

La tierra, el sudor y la sangre cubría sus rostros cansados. Los soldados luchaban con fiereza contra sus oponentes. Ninguno quería fallarle a su rey. 

La guerra termino cuando el último hombre del reino murió. El rey Uther se proclamó como el rey de toda la tierra de Albión. El emblema de la familia real Pendragon se alzó entre las montañas de muertos. 

El pueblo se doblegaba ante el por el miedo no por el respeto como un rey merecía. La sangre de los inocentes fue sacrificada por la avaricia y el poder de un rey que juro protegerlos. El rey de Camelot, Uther Pendragon les declaro la guerra a los que se oponían a sus leyes. El único quien se enfrentó a su mandato era el rey Tristán, siendo fiel a sí mismo se enfrentó al rey Uther junto sus soldados y se retiró con la cabeza baja cuando su último soldado cayó. Ese día el rey de Ealdor perdió la guerra. 

También ese día el miedo al enojo de Uther Pendragon se intensifico provocando que se arrodillaran los demás reyes que no estaban de acuerdo con sus ideales.

El rey Uther dio órdenes de invadir la tierra de Ealdor. Nadie contradecía su autoridad. El rey Tristán cabalgo con rapidez por el bosque flanqueado por sus caballeros. La preocupación enmarcaba su rostro.

El fuego destruía todo a su paso. Los gritos de desesperación de sus súbditos llenaban su mente mientras se dirigía a su castillo. Salto de su silla de montar y corrió dentro del palacio. Los hombres de Camelot tenían. Se abrió paso entre los escombros y los pocos hombres que aun luchaban. Sus pasos resonaron por los pasillos mientras avanzaba a la sala del trono. Las enormes puertas se abrieron. El pánico cubrió su rostro. Ahí enfrente a él se encontraba su esposa la reina Isolda de rodillas con su pelo rubio envuelto en la mano de uno los caballeros de Camelot a la vez que el filo de una espada presionaba su garganta.

\- ¡Isolda! – Grito el rey, camino unos pocos pasos antes de que la espada presionara con más fuerza de la garganta provocando que un hilo de sangre cubría la hoja de la espada.

-Deténgase ahí rey Tristán– Amenazo un hombre de cabello castaño se acercó a él levantado su espada.

-Tranquilo Sir León. No creo que el Rey Tristán pudiera hacer algo, después de todo lo tenemos rodeado— Tristán no quito los ojos de su mujer. El amor de su vida estaba en peligro y el solo podía verla sin hacer nada.

\- ¿Que quieren de mí? – Esta vez el rey volteo a ver a los hombres que estaban en su sala de trono. Solo eran tres, uno rubio con cuerpo fornido que tenía presionada contra su cuerpo a la reina, uno con cabello castaño claro y largo que aún seguía con la espada levantada hacia el rey y el ultimo estaba en su trono con aire de grandeza al igual que el ultimo tenía el cabello largo y de un color oscuro. 

-El rey nos mandó aquí para un acuerdo de paz entre los dos reinos- Dijo una voz detrás de él. El rey Tristán volteo y se encontró con otro caballero de cabellera rubia y semblante serio.

\- ¿Paz? - Se mofo el rey, en su mente solo pensaba que esto era una mala broma, no tenía sentido lo que este hombre decía.

-Ustedes el reino de Camelot tienen un concepto de la paz erróneo. Yo no llamaría paz a alguien tirano que reina con el temor y no con la bondad y el respeto– 

-Mi padre es un rey justo que solo quiere la paz. Son ustedes el rey de Ealdor quien nos declaró la guerra. Así que ahora les ofrezco un trato en hombre de mi padre— Cuando dijo su padre el rey ya sabían quién era ese caballero. El príncipe Arturo estaba delante suyo y proponía un trato. Suspiro derrotado, no podía hacer nada ahora, era sucumbir a los deseos de Uther o que su pueblo y seres amados sufrieras las terribles consecuencias. 

-Habla ahora príncipe Arturo- 

-El rey Uther Pendragon propone una unión. Un matrimonio que uno los dos reinos— El rey Tristán miro a su reina y luego al príncipe. No podía decir que no, estaba atrapado. Enfrente suyo solo había dos opciones. Decir no significaba perder lo poco de su reino y a sus seres queridos y decir que si significa perder su orgullo y a si mismo. Era claro lo que tenía que hacer.

-Está bien Príncipe Arturo. Unamos nuestros reinos– Cuando el rey acepto la propuesta el príncipe le dio la orden a sus caballeros para que soltaran a la reina, el rey corrió hacia ella y la tomo entre sus brazos, sostuvo entre sus manos su rostro mirando si tenía más heridas. Su cuello no tenía un corte de gravedad así que el rey suspiro de alivio. El príncipe y sus caballeros salieron del salón de tronos. Estaba hecho. El sacrificio fue aceptado, al menos su esposa estaba a salvo y eso pesaba más que cualquier principio. 

-Regresaremos en unos días para recoger a la novia de la boda entre el príncipe Arturo y alguien de la familia real de Ealdor— Ni siquiera el rey se dignó a ver quién era el que estaba dando esa información, estaba mucho más preocupado por su reino, su esposa y sus otros familiares. 

El rey mando a ayudar a sus caballeros restantes a su pueblo. Todos los que quedaron sin hogar por el fuego permanecieron esa noche en el castillo. El rey Tristán subió a las habitaciones, se asustó al no ver a su hermana Hunith. Busco por todas las habitaciones hasta que un florero casi le daba en la cabeza. Se agacho por instinto. 

\- ¡No se mueva! – Un grito de mujer le llamo la atención, levanto el rostro para encontrarse en una esquina a su hermana Hunith y a su sobrino enfrente de ella tratando de protegerla.

\- ¿Merlín? ¿Hunith? – El rey se acercó a ellos para poder abrazarlos con fuerza, la preocupación se desvaneció cuando los rodeo con sus brazos. Su familia estaba a salvo y a su lado.

\- ¡Tristán! Qué bueno que estas a salvo. Nos tenías preocupado, cuando llegaron los hombres de Uther y dijeron que todos habían muerto en la pelea nos preocupamos– La mujer golpeo en el pecho a su hermano suavemente.

-Ya me regañaras después Hunith. Ahora podrías acompañarme esta Isolda te necesita, salió herida y me gustaría que las viera– Hunith siguió a su rey hasta su aposento donde Isolda estaba esperando a que regresara su esposo.

-Por fin. Me tenían preocupada, no sabía a donde habían ido–

-Merlín me llevo a un pasadizo donde nos escondimos hasta que vimos que no había más hombres de Uther cerca- Tristán abrazo a su sobrino con más fuerza con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro.

-Ese florero sí que fue un gran tiro, casi me daba– Isolda los miraba con interés mientras Hunith los ignoraba más concentrada en ese corte en la garganta de su cuñada.

-El propósito era asustarte no lastimarte–

-Sobrino debes lastimar a tu atacante no asustarlo, si tienes el factor sorpresa no lo desperdicies asustándolo–

-Ahora que dejaste de ensañarle tácticas sucias de pelea a mi hijo. ¿Puedes decirme que es lo que paso Tristán? – Hablo Hunith mientras buscaba con que limpiar su herida. Encontró una camisa de Tristán, fue a donde se lavaba por las mañanas los reyes y agarro un poco de agua limpia. Regreso con Isolda para limpiar su herida. Cuando presto atención a su hermano, le sorprendió ver en su rostro un sentimiento que no podía explicar. Se preocupo al instante, su hermano nunca había tenido tal expresión en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué paso Tristán? – Hablo con más fuerza, no iba a dejar que su hermano le escondiera cosas. 

-Hice un trato con el rey de Camelot- No pudo ver a su hermana a los ojos cuando lo dijo, su orgullo y honor se habían quebrados cuando acepto esa propuesta. Esperaba que ese tratado fuera suficiente para mantener a salvo a su reino, Tristán solo esperaba que Uther cumpliera y los dejara en paz.

\- ¿Qué trato? – 

-Mi hija se casará con el hijo de Uther Pendragon– Hunith volteo a ver a Isolda, la mujer solo tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación. Hunith no podía creer que su hermano aceptará tal oferta. El rey Tristán se había rendido, Hunith no reconocía al hombre parado enfrente de ella. 

-Pero la princesa de Ealdor ya está prometida a otra persona– Esta vez fue Merlín quien hablo, el rey lo miro y reparo en lo que decía. Era cierto, su hija esta prometida a alguien más. Bueno su deber desde que nació fue cuidar de su reino. Ella entendería su decisión.  
(….)

\- ¡No! Yo no me casare con el príncipe de Camelot, yo amo a mi futura esposa. No aceptare este acuerdo– Los pasos de la princesa se desvanecieron por el pasillo cuando salió de la sala del trono, su padre la vio marcharse antes de terminar su conferencia con ella. La reina miro a su hija desvanecerse por la puerta hecha una furia, miro a su esposo con pena por su hija, por su matrimonio roto y preocupación por lo que le deparaba a su reino. 

\- ¿Isolda que vamos hacer? Acepte el acuerdo, pero no quiero obligar a nuestra querida hija a hacer algo que no quiere. – Su mujer agarro la mano de su esposa y la entrelazo con la suya en señal de apoyo.

-Algo se te ocurrirá. Primero debemos ayudar a nuestro pueblo. El fuego arraso no solo con sus casas si no también con sus cosechas, no tienen que comer y el invierno se acerca – La segunda preocupación del rey era eso, no podía conciliar el sueño sabiendo que su pueblo sufriría la hambruna en el invierno. El rey Uther los dejo vulnerable. Odiaba al hombre ¿Cómo era posible que causara tanto mal para después ofrecer la paz? Tristán se levantó del trono y camino por la sala metido en su mente. Estarían bien, algo se le ocurriría después de todo es el rey y como tal es su deber salvar a su pueblo.

Hunith entro a la sala del trono con Merlín detrás de ella. Su sonrisa le devolvió un poco de vida en ese momento.

-Hermano, vine a traerte un té para ayudarte con tanto estrés. No necesitamos que en este momento nuestro rey enferme– 

-Gracias hermana mía. Lo necesitaba–

-Morgana no acepto el matrimonio arreglado ¿verdad? – El rey miro a su sobrino mientras tomaba el té de su hermana.

-No, no lo acepto. El trato con Camelot solo se forjará a costa del matrimonio de uno de los integrantes de la familia real de Ealdor y el príncipe Arturo. Y me temo que no tengo otra hija que pueda casar con el príncipe–

-Familia real, yo podría hacerlo. Enviude hace mucho y soy tu hermana, no creo que presente…- No podía escuchar eso de su hermana así que la interrumpió. 

-No, Hunith. No te dejare casarte con el príncipe Arturo. No es tu deber hacerlo–

-Sabes que lo haría hermano. Por salvar a nuestro reino me casaría hasta con el mismo Uther Pendragon– Tristán amaba a su hermana y sabía que ella podía sacrificarse por quien sea que lo mereciera, su corazón era tan hermoso y puro, por eso no la dejaría hacerlo.

-No Isolda. Yo arreglare esto, hablare con mi hija y si ella no quiere acepta entonces la caída del reino de Ealdor será eminente–

Los días terminaban entre dolor y angustia. Su pueblo estaba herido y cansado, pero con su apoyo se estaban recuperando. Como él había dicho, todo se estaba arreglando, poco a poco, pero lo estaban haciendo. Solo habían pasado una semana del trato con Camelot, y el día que menos esperaba había llegado, supo antes que llegara que una pelea vendría en ese momento. Sus súbditos se asustaron y corrieron cuando miraron la insignia de los caballeros de Camelot. Los mismos hombres de la otra vez se presentaron de nuevo.

-Sir león, Sir Percival y Sir Gwaine– Se inclinaron con respeto cuando los presentaron. Uno de ellos le sonreía con soberbia. El rey solo pensaba en lo bien que se vería esa sonrisa en la canasta de cabezas decapitadas. 

\- ¿Qué vinieron a hacer aquí caballeros de Camelot? – Hablo con seguridad ignorando el por qué estaban ahí, el conocía bien que fue lo que los trajo, pero aún no estaban preparados para aceptarlo, sobre todo su hija que aún no estaba de acuerdo con ese matrimonio.

-El rey de Uther nos mandó a escoltar a la futura esposa del príncipe Arturo– Sir león hablo con neutralidad, era una persona diferente a la que había visto anteriormente.

-Aún no he decidido a quien se le otorgara tal destino. Les agradezco su visita, pero me temo que deben retirarse–

-Lo sentimos su majestad, tenemos ordenes de no irnos hasta que la futura reina de Camelot nos acompañe– La maldita sonrisa de Sir Gwaine estaba sacando de sus casillas al rey. Como se atrevía ese caballero ser tan prepotente con un rey ¿acaso no conocía su lugar?

-Mi reino está en las ruinas por ustedes así que no mandare a nadie hasta que primero mi reino salga de esta situación— 

-Bueno si ese es el problema. Nuestro rey también nos ordenó traer comida y algunas semillas para su reino. Todo está siendo otorgado como un signo de buena fe al tratado que se hará con vuestro reino— Sir León les dio una señal a los otros dos caballeros. Los dos hombres se fueron dejando solo a el rey y a Sir León. 

-Ahora su reino estará protegido por el rey Uther siempre y cuando el tratado se cumpla– El rey lo miro con interés. Tristán estaba confundido por lo que hacía el rey Uther, era un rey despiadado y aun así estaba siendo benevolente con él. Esto no era nada bueno. 

\- ¿Por qué su rey haría tal cosa? Recuerdo que invadió mi reino. ¿Por qué ahora proponer un trato? — El caballero lo miro con seriedad.

-No lo sé su majestad. Mi deber como caballero es hacer lo que me dice mi rey no cuestionar sus órdenes. Si mi disculpa me retirare, espero que decida pronto quien será la persona que nos acompañe– Inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto y se marchó del salón del trono. El rey también salió y busco a su hija. Debía hablar con ella cuanto antes. 

(….)

\- ¡Quiero que la encuentre! — Les grito el rey a sus caballeros. Los guardias del castillo buscaron por todo el bosque esa noche y a la mañana al salir al solo también se adentraron al bosque, pero no hubo diferencias no se encontró rastro de su hija. Esto no le podía estar pasando a el rey. Los caballeros de Camelot estaban ahí por su hija y esta decidía escaparse con su amada para no regresar nunca o eso era lo que la nota dejada en sus aposentos decía.

-Ella volverá Tristán— Le consoló su hermana. Sus manos gentiles esta vez no aminoraron la carga del rey.

-No lo entiendes Hunith, ella se fue. Y no creo que quiera regresar cuando se le impone tal destino– Estaba cansado. Llevaban todo un una noche y un día buscando y aun no encontraba nada. Isolda estaba desconsolada y el rey no dudaba que le estuviera echando la culpa de la huida de su amada hija.

\- Nadie puede elegir su destino y nadie puede escapar de él. Si tu hija se fue es porque ella sabía eso. No puedes cambiar su destino, su destino ya está escrito y si ella se fue eso significa que no era su destino casarse con el príncipe Arturo— Su hermana tenía razón. No podía hacer nada ahora, las cosas ya estaban escritas y lo que estaba pasando debía pasar.

Dejar a su hija libre de ese acuerdo entre el rey Uther y el rey Tristán había sido difícil. Las personas en su corte debatían quien sería entregado al reino de Camelot. Tristán no podía creer la rudeza con la que hablaban los ancianos, ofrecían a las damas de la corte como si solo fueron un pedazo de carne que vender. 

-Yo lo hare. Yo me iré al reino de Camelot…- Si Tristán pensaba que las cosas no podrían estar peor se equivocó rotundamente.   
(…..)  
Los caballeros entraron por las puertas de Camelot tres días después de su partida. El rey Uther los esperaba con sus caballeros enfrente del castillo. Los caballeros se quedaron en su lugar para dejar pasar a los caballeros de Ealdor. Un caballero de tez morena bajo de su caballo la seriedad se reflejaba en su rostro. El rey miro al hombre y negó ese no podía ser la persona que mando el rey Tristán para su hijo. Se miraba muy tosco y sin porte de realeza. El segundo hombre que bajo de su caballo era una persona hermosa de expresión amable, ese debía ser. Se movía con fluidez y elegancia cuando se presentó ante él. El rey le sonrió.

-Usted debe ser el sobrino del Rey Tristán, el príncipe Merlín–

-No señor, no soy el príncipe Merlín— El caballero le dio una diminuta sonrisa. Eso pareció desconcertar el rey. Si este hombre frente a él no era el futuro esposo de su hijo ¿quién lo era? 

-Él no es Merlín su majestad, soy yo— Miro detrás de los caballeros para mirar cómo se bajaba de su caballo un hombre delgado, de aspecto andrajoso. No parecía un príncipe sino más bien un sirviente o limosnero.

\- ¿Usted? - El rey Uther no pudo ocultar su incredulidad. 

-Puede que no me vea como un príncipe en estos momentos, pero lo soy. Soy el sobrino del rey de Ealdor, soy el príncipe Merlín—


	2. THE JOURNEY TO CAMELOT

-Yo lo hare. Yo me iré al reino de Camelot y desposare al Príncipe Arturo— Las palabras salieron antes de pensarlas con claridad. No me quería casar, pero si era necesario para salvar al reino lo haría. Era mi deber como protector de el reino de Ealdor. En la sala del consejo todos me miraron con asombro. La cara de mi tío era entre terror y sorpresa. Bueno lo hecho, hecho estaba. Los ancianos del consejo hablaron y deliberaron sobre eso. El rey no aparto la vista de mí, sabía lo que vendría, pero a pesar de eso no me detendría.

La decisión estaba tomada, la sección finalizo y todos se fueron aliviados por el acuerdo al que habían llegado. Me espere al final sabiendo que mi tío quería hablar conmigo. Se sentó a mi lado con porte elegante, moviendo su túnica de forma delicada; a pesar de ser familia no podía dejar los hábitos reales cuando hablábamos. Su semblante serio no escondía la preocupación, trate de sonreírle. Quería que el supiera que estaba de acuerdo con eso, al parecer falle. 

-No puedes hacer eso Merlín— ¿Estaba usando la voz de rey? Claro que la estaba usando. Su rostro ya no era de un familiar preocupado era de un rey traicionado. Quería decirle muchas cosas en ese momento. Quería decirle que no usara esa voz, que con el no servía. Quería decirle que tenía miedo de dejar sola a su madre, que no quería dejar el reino, pero sobre todo quería decirle que lo quería y que lo ayudaría con su carga de rey. 

-Su majestad ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, mi destino ya fue decidido. Ahora si me disculpa iré a arreglar mis cosas, el reino de Camelot me espera— No podía estar mas ahí. No quería ver su rostro decepcionado, no importaba si era por el o por mí. Sali de la sala del consejo, no mire atrás cuando las puertas se cerraron estaba muy ocupado pensando en cómo le diría a mi madre que me iría a cumplir mi deber como príncipe de Ealdor. 

(…..)

Mi madre estaba furiosa. De hecho, estaba más que furiosa pero no existía aun una palabra que pudiera describir el temperamento de mi madre. Hunith casi siempre era un ser de bondad y amabilidad solo en este tipo de situaciones sacaba su lado mas oscuro. Mi cuarto se encontraba destruido, mis oídos dolían por los gritos e insultos que tuve que escuchar. Sabia que no iba a ser fácil decirle que me iría solo que no esperaba ese brutal enojo. 

-No iras— La forma en que lo había dicho parecía mas un gruñido bestial que la bondadosa voz con la que solía hablar.

-Claro que iré. Fuiste tu la que me dijo que tenia que proteger este reino. Ahora puedo hacer eso— 

\- ¡Merlín! No te dejare hacerlo. ¿No sabes a donde vas? Es Camelot, es el reino que odia la magia. Si vas ahí, te mataran— Su voz se fue apagando. Los brazos de mi madre me rodearon. Las lágrimas de Hunith humedecieron mi hombro. Acaricie su pelo castaño verticalmente, las hebras de su cabello se enredaban en mis dedos. Mis ojos ardían como amenaza de las lágrimas que querían salir. 

-Lo se madre. Se que ese lugar es peligroso, pero tu misma me dijiste que tenía una razón por la cual nací así. Y tal vez es esta la razón– Agarre el rostro de mi madre entre mis manos, acaricie suavemente sus mejillas con mi pulgar.

-No quiero perderte Merlín. No puedo perderte a ti— Ver las lagrimas de mi madre solo intensificaba el escozor de mis ojos. Ni siquiera si lo intentaba habría podido detener las lágrimas. 

-No lo harás— Mi madre no quedo convencida de mis palabras, pero tampoco dijo algo mas sobre detenerme. Quizás ella también sabia que era mi deber. 

Esa noche la lluvia llego a Ealdor y como un niño pequeño me refugie con miedo entre los brazos de mi madre una última vez.

(….)

Todo el reino se despidió de mí. Las puertas se abrieron y los caballeros de Camelot avanzaron primero, mi madre aun no quería dejarme ir. Sus lágrimas se habían desvanecido, lo único que había quedado era esa expresión de dolor. Le sonreí a mi madre mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla. Cuanto extrañaría demostrarle mi afecto. Mire al rey, su expresión neutra no me engañaba. Sabia la verdad que se escondía detrás. También le dedique una sonrisa y antes de que pudiera decir algo lo abrace, no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad de abrazarlo por última vez. Podía sentir la mirada del pueblo por esa demostración de afecto. 

-Eres un buen rey. Estoy orgulloso de ser tu sobrino—Le susurre al oído antes de separarme de sus brazos. Por un segundo su expresión cambio y solo por ese segundo supe cuanto me amaba mi tío y cuanto le dolía mi partida. Me dio unos leves golpes en la espalda, la única muestra de afecto que tendría de parte de el en ese momento. 

Mire a Isolda ella tenía una expresión seria. Siempre admire su fortaleza. También la abrace, ella me devolvió el abrazo. Nunca fue una demostradora de afecto, pero esa vez me trasmitió su cariño con tan solo un abrazo. El adiós provocaba que nuestros sentimientos se demostraran con más facilidad y que todo se volviera importante, ojalá lo hubiera descubierto en otra situación. 

-Morgana volverá. Cuando vea que ya no necesita sacrificar su amor, volverá— Ella se separó bruscamente de mí y me miro. Podía sentir su pena y angustia. 

\- ¿Qué pasa con tu amor Merlín? — Sonreí. Ella pareció desconcertada con mi sonrisa. Pero no pueden culparme de estar feliz. Isolda no me había hablado desde que me ofrecí como voluntario para ese matrimonio. La respuesta a su pregunta estaba clara en mi mente, creo que era lo único de lo que estaba seguro.

-No tengo uno su majestad. Quizás lo encuentre en mi futuro esposo o tal vez encuentre algo más, por eso viajo a Camelot— 

-Entonces solo puedo decirte algo Merlín, y es suerte. Espero que encuentres lo que buscas— Le di un último abrazo antes de separarme de ella.

-Nos veremos el día de mi boda— Les dije a todos con una sonrisa antes de subir a mi caballo. Lancelot mi mejor amigo me dedico una sonrisa mientras cabalgaba a mi lado. El pueblo grito y lloro mi partida. Mire a mi otro lado, Elyan derramo algunas lágrimas, aunque trato de ocultarlo de mi vista. Sonreí cómplice cuando se percató de mi mirada.

Fue el día de viaje más largo de mi vida. Bueno nunca había viajado fuera del castillo así que solo puedo culpar a eso que me doliera tan mal el culo. Elyan no aguanto mucho mis comentarios y quejas sobre como me dolía el trasero y las comparaciones a cuando te metes algo por el ano. Puede que mi forma de describirlo haya sido mucho para él. Pero es que era tan divertido ver su rostro mortalmente serio convertirse en un leve sonrojo avergonzado. Al menos esos comentarios aligero su carga. El solo estaba ahí por compromiso, solo quería que dejara de culparse de la huida de mi prima con su hermana. Además, no era su culpa de mi potencial de meterme en problemas. 

-Lan…Lan…Lan… -Estaba solo probando su temperamento el cual era muy grande por que ya llevaba como mas de una hora diciendo ese apodo ridículo y no se había molestado en mirarme. Era el único que estaba a mi lado por que quería. Como mejor amigo no quería dejarme solo. 

\- ¿Cómo crees que será mi futuro esposo? — Eso parecía llamar su atención. Me dedico una sonrisa que solo yo sabia que significa. Era en esos momentos que nuestra amistad era tan importante. El concepto de ser machos todo el tiempo y nunca hablar de emociones no nos incluía a nosotros. Charlamos por horas sobre como seria nuestra pareja perfecta y como queríamos que las flores adornaran la recepción y que diríamos en los votos. Parecíamos dos chiquillos. Solo nos callamos cuando nos fuimos a dormir. 

Llegamos a Camelot al medio día del segundo día de viaje. Primero cruzamos el pueblo antes de llegar al castillo. Las personas no estaban felices de vernos solo estaban curiosas. Había pobreza y tristeza adonde viera. Las riendas que sostenía se estiraban con fuerza. No podía creer la forma en la que tenía que vivir esas personas. Lancelot y Elyan parecían igual de enojados. Desvié la mirada al no poder soportar todo ese sufrimiento.

Las puertas del castillo se alzaron y el puente bajo. Al parecer el rey y las personas de la corte real nos esperaban a la entrada del castillo. Me acerque a Lancelot con una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Crees que su hijo sea tan guapo como su padre? — Le pregunte en forma sarcástica la mueca que hizo mi amigo solo hizo que sonriera más.

-Espero que no por tu bien—Elyan nos calló cuando nos estábamos acercando. Los caballeros que habían ido por mi había llegado primero. Ya estaban a lado de su rey viéndonos bajar de nuestros caballos. El primero en acercarse fue Elyan, su mortal lado serio se intensifico. Cuanto amaba que se comportara todo macho cuando los dos sabíamos que era un hombre con complejo de hermana. Era un suave biscocho por dentro.

El segundo en bajar fue Lancelot. En ese momento me percate de la mirada analizadora que el rey le daba a Lancelot ¿también se la había dado a Elyan? Bueno al parecer le gusto lo que vio y mucho si juzgáramos la sonrisa que le dio. Que asco, ese hombre podría ser el padre de mi amigo.

-Usted debe ser el sobrino del Rey Tristán, el príncipe Merlín– No puede ser. El rey pensaba que Lancelot era yo. 

-No señor, no soy el príncipe Merlín— Maldita sea. Esa sonrisa de Lancelot solo me confirmo que nunca se callaría al respecto sobre eso. 

-Él no es Merlín su majestad, soy yo— La mirada de rey se concentró en mí. No cabe duda que no se había percatado de mi en todo ese tiempo. ¿Tan invisible soy? Sabia que a pesar de ser de la realeza no irradiaba ese brillo característico, pero no era mucho como para no verme principesco. 

\- ¿Usted? - El rey Uther no pudo ocultar su incredulidad hacia mi persona. Bueno tal vez era mi ropa, no quería ensuciar mis túnicas así que me puse la ropa con la que solía trabajar con mi madre cuando cosechábamos las hierbas para las medicinas. Su escaneo me puso la piel de gallina. Bueno si el no creía que era el príncipe como vestía entonces debería hacerlo con mi personalidad.

-Puede que no me vea como un príncipe en estos momentos, pero lo soy. Soy el sobrino del rey de Ealdor, soy el príncipe Merlín—Me acerque a el con los pasos corto, mi mano en mi espalda. Trate de parecer lo mas real que podía. Me incliné en una reverencia cuando estuve cerca de él. Tal vez fue la forma en la que sonreí, o como me incliné, incluso como Elyan y Lancelot se pusieron a mi lado como fieles guardianes dispuesto a dar su vida por mí, pero eso pareció convencerlo. Me sonrió. Su sonrisa fue retorcida y amenazante. No deje que notara el terror que sentía. 

Lo seguí adentro del palacio. Nos dirigimos a la sala del trono. Elyan y Lancelot me seguía muy de cerca y miraban a todos como potenciales peligros. Bueno estábamos en el reino que nos invadió y casi mata a nuestro pueblo. 

-No quiero tomar más su tiempo príncipe Merlín. De seguro está agotado por tan largo viaje. Solo quería decirle que esta noche se hará un baile en su honor y que es la ocasión perfecta para conocer a su futuro esposo—

-Estaré esperando que la noche llegue. Ahora si nos disculpa. Podría encomendar a alguien la tarea de llevarnos a nuestras alcobas— El rey le hablo a una sirvienta, se inclino con respeto y nos llevó a mi cuarto. Lancelot se quedó conmigo mientras Elyan miraba donde se quedarían. No dije nada sobre que eran muy sobreprotectores, en ese momento el único pensamiento que tenía en mente era llegar a una cama suave. Me tire a la cama a la vista de Lancelot. 

-Lan. No he estado ni un día aquí y ya me quiero ir. Extraño mi casa y a mi familia—Lancelot se acerco a mi y se sentó a mi lado. Entre nosotros había esa confianza, bueno al menos a puertas cerradas. Odiaba que no se pudiera mostrar tal afecto enfrente de otros. 

-Lo se Merl, pero como tu y yo sabemos que estas aquí por algo. No te rindas ahora— Me levante e incline mi cabeza para poder acomodarla en su hombro. Suspire resignado. Lo sabía, pero escucharlo de alguien, escucharlo de Lancelot le daba mas fuerza a mi propósito.

(….)

Había recordado que tenia que darle una carta aun tal Gaius así que cuando regreso Elyan nos fuimos a buscar a ese tal Gaius. Preguntamos a los sirvientes, pero nadie nos hacia caso, todos estaban asustados de nosotros, huían antes de siquiera acabar la pregunta. 

-Bueno eso es extraño— 

-Si. Lo es— Tratamos de hablar con otras personas, pero nadie nos hacia caso, estábamos resignado de no encontrarlo ese día. Ya íbamos a regresar para arreglarnos para el baile de esa noche, cuando vimos a un caballero castaño pasar a nuestro lado. Le di un par de mirada a Lancelot, me miro resignado después de compartir más miradas entre los dos. A veces podíamos hablar entre miradas. Elyan tenía una sonrisa discreta al ver nuestra interacción. 

\- ¡Sir! - El caballero volteo, parecía extrañado por un momento. Aun así, se acercó a nosotros. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver la sonrisa que le dedico a pesar de que ese caballero no estaba sonriendo. Este mundo no merecía la amabilidad de Lancelot. 

\- ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? — ¿Eso en los ojos del caballero era emoción? No sabia si era yo muy bueno en leer a la gente o ese caballero a pesar de su rostro serio podría demostrar mas con una mirada que mil palabras. 

-Nos gustaría saber donde vive el señor Gaius— Pregunto con amabilidad Lancelot. El caballero nos miró con curiosidad, pero no pregunto por qué queríamos verlo.

-Los llevare…-

-No hace falta Sir…-

-Sir león-

-…Sir león solo agradeceríamos que nos dijera donde vive el señor Gaius. No queremos molestarlo— Fue una tortura aguatar la mueca de incredulidad. Toda esa conversación era extraña en muchas maneras. Lancelot sonreía con amabilidad y podía ver una leve inclinación tal vez involuntaria de parte de los dos ¿Cuánto se habían acercado en el viaje a Camelot esos dos? Yo solo recordaba leves conversaciones sobre quien le tocaba ir por madera y casi siempre eran monosílabos. 

-No es molestia acompañarlos. Por favor, síganme— Así terminamos en una extraña situación donde un caballero de Camelot nos guiaba hacia el lado norte del castillo. Después de eso no hubo charla entre los dos, pero pude darme cuenta de una que otra mirada de parte de León hacia Lancelot. Pasamos por un campo de entrenamiento, mire por breves segundo una lucha bestial entre dos hombres fornidos. Unos ojos azules conectaron con los míos por ese breve segundo antes de apartar mi mirada. 

-Subiendo estas escaleras encontraran la alcoba del doctor de la corte, Gaius— Hizo una leve reverencia antes de irse por el mismo camino por el que viajamos. Mire a Lancelot, pero este ya estaba subiendo las escaleras, le dedique una mirada a Elyan, pero este me ignoro. Al parecer era el único que noto todo lo raro que había pasado. Con un suspiro yo también subí las escaleras.

-Quiero entrar solo. Espérenme aquí—La protesta no llego, pero la mire en sus expresiones. Así que pretendí no verlas y entre por la puerta que decía el nombre de Gaius en un pedazo de madera. 

\- ¡Buenas tardes! — Alce la voz cuando cerra la puerta, pero nadie contesto. Escuché un ruido proveniente de la parte de arriba así que volví a gritar un buenas tarde. Al parecer asuste a la persona que estaba ahí. El hombre cayo por la barandilla del segundo piso. Ni siquiera lo pensé. Como cuando reaccionas al lastimarte, involuntariamente siempre te sobas donde te lastimas. Mi magia por cuenta sola reacciono, antes de que el hombre cayera moví el catre desde una esquina de la habitación hacia donde el hombre se iba a golpear.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién hizo eso? ¿fuiste tu— Un hombre mayor se acercó a mí, la confusión se concentraba en su rostro. 

-No señor, ni yo sé que es lo que paso— Por impulso levante las manos. Trate de parecer inocente. 

\- ¿Quién eres tú? — 

-Soy Merlín, hijo de Hunith— Se noto cuando la compresión llego, su semblante serio se desvaneció. Me miro como miras a una persona que no ves en mucho tiempo. Me miro con nostalgia. 

-El hijo de Hunith. ¿Entonces eres el príncipe de Ealdor? —

-Lo soy. Mi madre me dio una carta para el señor Gaius— Él era Gaius, al parecer. Me tendió la mano así que le entregue la carta que había guardado dentro de mi pantalón. El hombre la tomo y la abrió. Su rostro cambio varias veces mientras la leía. 

\- ¿Así que tienes magia? — Su pregunta me descoloco por un segundo, pero ya era imposible de ocultar cuando había hecho tal demostración. Mi madre me mataría si supiera que mostré mi poder tan abiertamente en un reino que mata por poco más de lo que hice. Asentí sin saber muy bien que hacer.

\- ¿Qué hechizo pensaste? Y ¿Quién te enseño? – Yo negué. No iba a mentirle, ya sabía que era mágico y no me había matado aún.

-No use ningún hechizo y nadie me enseño. Yo nací así— 

-Eso es imposible. Debiste usar algún hechizo— Conocía muy bien por los libros de historia de la magia que teníamos en el reino que la magia usaba hechizos, pero desde que tenia uso de memoria nunca los había utilizado, los objectos solían moverse. Nunca en ese libro se nombró a alguien que pudiera hacer lo que hago. Era especial según decía mi madre. Yo prefería el termino abominación. 

-No. Yo nací así— Volví a repetir, el tono enojado que agregue pude haberlo evitado, pero de todos modos ese hombre no se veía afectado por mi tono. 

-Tu madre pidió que cuide de ti. Espero que no causes muchos problemas— Su voz tenía un poco de amabilidad. Bueno hasta ese momento su estadía en Camelot no iba tan mal. Tenia a alguien que cuidaría de mi aparte de Lancelot y Elyan. El rey no lo odiaba completamente, o al menos eso quería pensar y las personas lo ignoraban, perfecto. No es como que me guste ser el centro de atención. Ahora solo faltaba conocer a mi futuro esposo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AME LA ESCENA DE LANCELOT Y LEON, NO SABEN CUANTO QUISE HACER ESA PAREJA. ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO. 
> 
> SPOILER DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO
> 
> ARTURO Y MERLIN SE ENCUENTRAN POR PRIMERA VEZ!!!!!!


	3. A SWEET SURPRISE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpanme si no subi esto antes. Se fue el internet y ahora estoy publicando por mi viejo celu.Pero les tengo una sorpresa por la espera. Espero y les guste

La música sonaba a un ritmo lento. Las personas esparcidas por todo el lugar bailaban discretamente con sus parejas. Lancelot y Elyan seguían a su príncipe de cerca. Sus armaduras brillaban limpias y relucientes. Merlín llevaba un traje que se pegaba a su cuerpo mostrando lo delgado que era su cuerpo en algunos puntos y ancho en otros. Sus movimientos eran elegantes. Todos en la sala lo voltearon a ver mientras se abría camino. El rey Uther ya lo esperaba de pie, una sonrisa maliciosa se asomaba en su rostro.

–Buenas noches Príncipe Merlín– El príncipe se inclinó en una reverencia. 

–Buenas noches su majestad— Elyan y Lancelot se alejaron para darles privacidad. Uther le dedicaba miradas las cuales Merlín no podía identificar de que se trataban. Así que se concentró en la música y en las personas que bailaban ajenas al ambiente tenso que se instauraba entre los dos. 

—Escuche que la hermana del rey Tristán es muy buena en la herbolaria— Comenzó el rey a decir atrayendo la atención del príncipe. 

—Si. Mi madre es una de las mejores al crear medicinas para nuestro reino— Le sonrió Merlín con un brillo de orgullo, hablar de su madre siempre le provocaba felicidad. 

—Me imagino que por eso fue a visitar al médico de la corte— La sonrisa del príncipe se volvió tensa. No imaginaba que el rey se enterara tan deprisa de la visita a Gaius. 

—Por supuesto. Quería ver si mi poco conocimiento puede ser de ayuda. Quiero ser un buen rey en el futuro—

—Seguramente su conocimiento será de gran ayuda en el futuro. Usted puede hacer infusiones para el dolor que deja una batalla para el futuro rey— Esa forma de decirlo como si no fuera nada. El rey estaba insinuando que no serviría para nada más que hacer ungüentos y tónico para el dolor. 

Los nervios se instalaron en el cuerpo de Merlín. Su magia empezó a picar su piel. Estaba inquieto, eso lo noto Lancelot, camino hacia él y respetuosamente se inclinó. 

–Discúlpeme su majestad… Príncipe Merlín ¿le gustaría bailar? – Merlín sonrió, era la perfecta excusa para alejarse de esas miradas tenebrosas y charla de dudosa causa. Pero sobre todo quería alejarse de la presencia de Uther. Merlín se inclinó con una disculpa y agarro la mano de Lancelot y se desvanecieron de la vista del rey para adentrarse entre las parejas que bailaba. 

—Gracias Lan. No sabes cómo estaba harto de estar cerca del rey Uther— 

—Nunca te dejaría solo Merl— Sus movimientos eran una sintonía perfecta. Lancelot lo agarraba de la cintura con fuerza, Merlín se sostenía del hombro musculoso de Lancelot. Sonreían con diversión en cada vuelta, se deslizaban por la pista sin ver a su alrededor el qué dirán. El momento que compartían era puro y sincero. Se separaron solo cuando los pies de Merlín ya no aguantaron más. Con sonrisas cómplices se acercaron a Elyan que los miraba cerca de un pilar. 

—Elyan deberías bailar. Te ves muy aburrido— Le hablo Merlín a su otro guardia mientras Lancelot iba a buscar una bebida para su príncipe. Elyan con su habitual expresión negó. 

—Estoy aquí para cuidarlo. No para divertirme— 

—Bueno entonces puedes cuidarme mientras bailamos en la pista— 

—No, Merlín— El príncipe no se daría por vencido, su amigo también merecía divertirse.

—No acepto un no. Es una orden de tu príncipe—Merlín levanto su mano hacia Elyan. Su guardia agarro su mano resignado y sin saber que hacer. Merlín le sonrió y lo llevo a la pista de baile. Guio las manos de su inexperto amigo a donde debían ir. Se movieron a un ritmo lento siguiendo la música. Merlín lo guio en los pasos, hasta que Elyan estaba lo suficiente confiado como para ser el quien dominara el baile. Su danza no era pura ni tierna como la de Lancelot, era un poca más brusca y sensual. Las manos de Elyan se movían por la cintura de Merlín, los dedos en su cintura rozaban el inicio de su trasero, pero cada vez que pensaban que por fin se deslizaría por sus caderas Elyan subía su mano nuevamente. Su baile se describiría en una sola palabra y esa era frustrante. Las caricias eran parcialmente inocentes, nunca llegando a friccionar sus cuerpos más de lo necesario, sus dedos nunca tocaron más piel de la necesaria, pero aun así había algo sensual en el baile que te hipnotizaba. No podías dejar de verlo. Las miradas eran muy diferentes a las que se daban Merlín y Lancelot. Sus rostros estaban serios, no había sonrisas de diversión, solo había miradas retadoras. Era una lucha campal y Elyan parecía ganar. 

La música paro, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas por tanto movimiento. Elyan le sonrió a Merlín y este le contesto de igual forma. Su burbuja exploto cuando una bella dama toco el hombro de Merlín. 

—¿Me concedería la siguiente pieza? – Pregunto la bella dama con una sonrisa amable. Elyan vio su momento de retirarse, se inclinó respetuosamente y se marchó a un lugar donde pudiera ver a su príncipe.

La música comenzó de nuevo. Merlín sostuvo a la chica de las caderas y guio el paso. Le dio una vuelta cuando la música se elevó. 

—¿Usted debe ser el príncipe Merlín? – Pregunto la mujer mientras se movían de nuevo a un ritmo lento. 

—Usted parece conocerme. Pero yo no sé quién es usted, bella dama— Le dijo Merlín con una sonrisa cautivadora. 

—Soy la princesa Angélica del reino de Connacht— Merlín había escuchado hablar de ese reino. Sus cosechas se arruinaron por una sequía que azoto su reino. Merlín entendía por qué estaba ahí, Camelot estaba en su momento más próspero y de seguro estaban buscando ayuda por parte del reino de Uther. 

—Mucho gusto princesa Angélica— Otra vuelta cuando la música se elevó. La princesa dio la vuelta, su cabellera castaña voló por los aires por el impulso, Merlín la atrajo de nuevo. La princesa cambio su mirada amable por una depredadora. 

—Pues el gusto no es mutuo y si me disculpa el atrevimiento, ¿No debería retirarse mejor de esta competencia? Ya veo que tiene a dos caballeros y no creo que necesite más— Merlín estaba desconcertado. Esa princesa se acercó a él con una sonrisa amable y de repente era una persona diferente, ese cambio de actitud solo lo dejo aturdido. 

—Discúlpeme mi lady no creo que este entendiendo—

—¿Qué es lo que no entiende príncipe Merlín? Creo yo que estoy siendo muy clara— La música nuevamente se elevó así que Merlín hizo que diera nuevamente una vuelta la princesa. Su desconcierto no evitaría que hiciera el baile como debería ser. 

—Bueno mi lady no entiendo a qué se refiere cuando dice que debería irme de la competencia— Fue el turno de la princesa de no entender lo que decía. La compresión llego al rostro de la princesa con una sonrisa ladina. 

—No lo sabe— Su tono era burlesco. En su rostro una sonrisa de lado a lado se empezó a formar. La música paro en ese momento. La princesa se alejó con aires de grandeza. Merlín sin entender la siguió. Salieron los dos al pasillo, ella huyendo y Merlín siguiéndola. El mago sostuvo el brazo de la princesa. La princesa se giró con la misma sonrisa. El príncipe quito su mano. 

—No puede irse así Madame y dejarme con esa duda. ¿Puede decirme a que se estaba refiriendo? — 

—No sé si debería. Podría dejarlo a la deriva y solo hasta al final se daría cuenta que nunca tuvo oportunidad. Pero creo que no es justo para usted y de todos modos usted ya ha perdido— La princesa se acercó a su rostro, era una invasión a su privacidad, pero aun así la dejo moverse hacia él. Permaneció neutro mientras la miraba acercarse. 

—Bueno príncipe aquí hay tres princesas contándome a mí y todas buscan un trato con este reino. Así que príncipe Merlín ¿A quién crees que escoja el príncipe Arturo a usted o a una de nosotras? — Merlín entendió. Las palabras de esa princesa solo eran prueba de la verdad detrás de ese tratado propuesto hacia su tío. Uther solo buscaba humillar a su reino tal vez por haber tenido la osadía de enfrentarlo. El rey Uther solo quería que se pelearan por él. Todo eso era una demostración del poder que podía ejercer y el reino de Ealdor cayo igual que los otros.

—Bueno princesa Angélica si esto es una competencia entonces tengo las mismas opciones que ustedes. Aún no he perdido— Susurro con más confianza de la que tenía en ese momento. La verdad Merlín estaba aterrado de esa competencia ¿Quién va a querer un hombre cuando tiene a su disposición a tres bellas mujeres? Si. Había reinos que tenían dos reyes, pero solo eran pocos casos y siempre era por una buena causa, como por ejemplo el unir a dos reinos poderosos en armamento y combate. Él no estaba en una buena posición; su reino tenía minerales que exportaba a muchas partes, su prioridad era el metal para la cual otro reino hicieran armas, no eran personas de batallas. 

Sin más que decir Merlín se retiró. Sus caballeros ya lo esperaban en una esquina cercana donde lo pudieran ver. Siguieron a Merlín de nuevo a donde la fiesta se encontraba. Caminaron por la pista de baile hasta donde se encontraba el rey. 

—Una disculpa su majestad. Esta noche me retiraré a mi aposento temprano, no me encuentro en forma para seguir esta noche— Merlín uso todo su autocontrol para no descontrolar su magia al ver a ese hombre con la misma sonrisa arrogante. 

—No se preocupes príncipe Merlín, podrá conocer en otro momento a su futuro esposo— Con la última palabra se podía escuchar cómo se burlaba de Merlín. Con una reverencia se alejó del rey. El ruido resonaba en los oídos de Merlín, el dolor de cabeza empezaba a intensificarse. Cuando el príncipe llego a su habitación grito fuertemente. Estaba enojado. Había sido humillado por ese rey. Llego pensando que se casaría con un príncipe para salvar a su reino, pero no sería tan fácil. 

—¡Quiero estar solo! — El grito que dio sorprendió a sus guardias. Merlín siempre era amable y dulce, ese cambio de actitud no prestigiaba nada bueno. Lancelot volteo y le dedico una mirada a Elyan, el otro caballero asintió y salió de la habitación. Lancelot se acercó a Merlín y agarro su brazo. Merlín quito la mano con fuerza. 

—Les dije que se fueran. No quiero ver a nadie Lancelot— Su amigo no lo dejo, volvió a acercarse y lo tomo por los hombros. 

—Soy tu amigo Merlín, ahora podrías decirme que es lo que te puso así— Merlín no sabía que decirle. Estaba enojado y humillado, no pensaba que su amigo pudiera verlo alguna vez en esas condiciones. Pero eran amigos, su amistad había pasado por muchas cosas y Lancelot siempre demostró que era alguien en quien poner su confianza. 

—Esto solo fue una trampa. Nunca existió el trato, el rey Uther solo nos quería humillar—

—¿De que estas hablando Merlín? — Merlín no creía poder decirlo de nuevo, el enojo burbujeaba y solo quería una cosa. Estallar. 

—El rey Uther y su arrogante persona que solo quiere ver a todos a sus pies. ¡De eso estoy hablando Lancelot! — Las manos que eran tranquilizadora en ese momento solo podían trasmitir una caliente necesidad de romper todo a su paso. Se alejo de esas manos y se sentó en su cama, sus propias manos cubrieron su rostro. 

—Yo sé que el rey Uther es una persona cruel. Pero no estoy entendiendo. ¿Qué es lo que hizo? — Lancelot camino de nuevo hacia su amigo y se sentó a su lado. Esta vez no lo toco. 

—El planeo todo esto. Es una competencia para ver quién es mejor para tener un tratado con el reino de Camelot. Hay princesas de otros reinos que son cortejadas por el príncipe— Susurro Merlín sin despegar sus manos de su rostro. En ese momento solo quería desaparecer. Quería regresar a casa, a lado de su madre y sus tíos. Bueno al menos Merlín estaba contento que su prima Morgana no se enfrentaría a toda esa humillación. 

—¡Ese maldito bastardo!... ¿Como se atrevió hacerle esto al reino de Ealdor? — Grito Lancelot, se levantó de la cama y empezó a insultar al aire. Merlín entendía su enojo, el también solo quería maldecir y romper cosas. Pero él sabía que debía pensar que hacer antes de cometer cualquier locura. 

—Debemos irnos de aquí. Regresemos a Ealdor, tu tío sabrá que hacer y.…— Merlín no iba abandonar ese reino hasta demostrarle al rey Uther que él servía más que hacer ungüentos. 

—¡No! No me iré de aquí Lancelot. Le demostrare al rey Uther que nosotros no somos un mal chiste— Lancelot ya estaba guardando sus cosas, Merlín lo detuvo. Lancelot volteo y camino hacia Merlín, una aura negra cubría su cuerpo. Esa persona no era ni la sombra del Lancelot amable y bondadoso.

—No te someterás a sus caprichos Merlín— Volvió a agarrar a su amigo por los hombros. 

—Entiende que no puedo dejar que piense que ha ganado. Si el solo hizo esto para demostrar que es superior a nosotros, entonces es mi deber demostrarle lo contrario—

—Es una locura Merlín, no puedes hacer esto. Como tu amigo no te dejare hacerlo—

—No estoy pidiendo su opinión Sir Lancelot—Lancelot estaba dolido, al final estaba usando el poder de príncipe contra él. Lancelot se tambaleo hacia tras, alejándose todo lo que podía de su príncipe. En su rostro solo había dolor.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento su majestad, no volverá a suceder— Hizo una reverencia, Merlín atónito solo pudo mirar como su amigo que jamás hacia eso se inclinaba respetuosamente. Lancelot sin más que decir camino a la puerta y salió. Merlín se recostó en la cama cansado del rey Uther, de ese día asqueroso, en realidad cansado de la vida. Queriendo solo concentrarse en una cosa a la vez, empezó a trazar un plan de acción como le había enseñado su tío Tristán. Debía conquistar al príncipe como diera lugar, pero decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo.

—Merlín… Merlín… Merlín— No supo cuando cayó en la penumbra del sueño. Solo se levantó sobresaltado por esa voz que susurraba su nombre. Miro con atención toda su habitación, pero no encontró nada. 

—Merlín… Merlín… — Esa voz de nuevo. Solo había una razón por la que ahora escuchaba esa voz. Definitivamente Merlín se estaba volviendo loco. Aparte de hechicero ahora también debía acostumbrarse a poder escuchar a ¿fantasmas? Decidido a ignorar ese llamado se volvió a costar y esta vez durmió hasta que la mañana llego. Una sirvienta le llevo su desayuno y agua tibia para su tina. Se lavo y vistió con ropas más cómodas. Cuando salió solo Elyan lo esperaba. Merlín quiso preguntar, pero mejor guardo silencio. No quería enfrentar ese problema aun, y solo porque no sabía cómo enfrentar a un Lancelot enojado. Camino por el sendero que aprendió la anterior tarde. Cuando llego a su destino abrió la puerta. 

—¿Lo sabía? — Fue lo primero que dijo tan solo encontrarlo. Gaius estaba en el segundo piso buscando algunas hierbas de su inventario. Merlín llego y solo lo dijo. Quería respuesta y sabía que él tenía las que necesitaba.

—Si. Pensaba decírtelo, pero no supe cómo— Gaius miro detrás de Merlín, Elyan estaba ahí viéndolos confundido. Merlín volteo y le dio una seña a Elyan. Su guardia se retiró con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Quiero saber todo lo que sepa. Así que comience desde el principio— 

—El rey Uther propuso este acuerdo a otros reinos antes que el tuyo, yo le dije que no era algo ético. Pero como bien sabes él es el rey. Así que decidió hacerlo a pesar de que el príncipe Arturo y yo no estábamos de acuerdo. No estaban en los planes de rey, solo hasta que su reino se levantó en armas contra él, los tomo en consideración. El no cree que el príncipe Arturo te escoja. Por eso se lo propuso a tu tío Tristán. Estaba muy consiente de lo que representaba ofrecer ese tratado sin decirles que había condiciones. Pero yo no creo que no tengan una oportunidad, es más pienso lo contrario. El príncipe nunca ha sido como su padre…—Merlín lo escucho en todo su relato. Le conto como era el príncipe en verdad. Como él había sido el que envió semillas y alimentos a su reino, a pesar de que el rey Uther se lo prohibió. También le conto como era el mejor en la espada y que gracias a él fue que todas las victorias de Uther se lograron. Merlín estaba impresionado de la persona que era Arturo Pendragon. Cuando acabo el relato Gaius le sonrió. Le dio su apoyo en forma de suaves palmadas en la espalda. El día había terminado antes de que se diera cuenta. Cuando llego a su habitación seguido de Elyan, Lancelot aún no había llegado. Merlín se repetía que no debería sentirse mal. Aun así, extraño a su amigo. Se acostó pensando que tal vez debería disculparse.

(….)

—¿Dónde está Lancelot, Elyan? — Hablo el príncipe mientras se acercaba a la clínica de Gaius. Merlín estaba confundido. Ya era el tercer día desde que se peleó con Lancelot y este no había aparecido por ahí. 

—Me dijo que iría entrenar—Merlín paro su caminara, volteo a mirar a Elyan. 

—¿Desde cuándo esta entrenado? —

—Desde ese día que pelearon, en la noche el llego y dijo que el cuidaría tu puerta en la noche y que en el día él se iría a entrenar y que me encargaba tu seguridad— Elyan solo alzo los hombros despreocupado.

—Sabes Elyan deberías ir con él. Yo me quedare todo el día en la clínica de Gaius de todos modos. Además, no has podido entrenar desde que llegamos, no quiero que pierdas tu condición por tener que cuidarme—

—Pero yo no…—

—No digas que no lo necesitas. Puedes acompañarme hasta la clínica, pero tu iras a entrenar con Lancelot— Su guardia no aceptaría tan fácilmente eso. Pero al ver la mirada preocupa de su príncipe no pudo decir que no. Merlín no quería que Lancelot estuviera solo, entonces Elyan no dejaría a su amigo solo. Cuando Merlín estuvo adentro de la clínica Elyan se fue a donde sabía que Lancelot iba a entrenar. 

(…..)

—¿Qué es lo que tienes muchacho? — Pregunto Gaius al ver desorientado al príncipe que iba todos los días a visitarlo desde que llego al reino. 

—Tengo problemas con uno de mis guardias, además aún no sé qué voy hacer para que el príncipe me escoja— Gaius sabía que la mente del príncipe en ese momento debe estar atestada de pensamientos y preocupaciones, no solo estaba en juego su orgullo si no también su reino. 

—Sabes muchacho en mi reserva ya no queda manzanilla. ¿Puedes ir al bosque que está cerca a conseguirme más? No necesitas adentrarte mucho, en las orillas siempre hay—Gaius pensó que una caminata sin la constante vigilancia de todos lo ayudaría. El príncipe paro de machacar las hierbas con las que estaba trabajando para una medicina para la inflamación. 

—Si. Claro puedo ir—

—Puedes llevar alguna capa de las mías. Trata de no meterte en problemas Merlín— Merlín agarro del closet a lado de la puerta una capa larga de color café oscuro. Con una sonrisa se despidió de Gaius y salió lo más sigiloso del lugar.   
Todo iba bien, pudo caminar un rato por el bosque solo como lo hacía en su reino. Recogió algunas plantas además de la manzanilla. El solo aún estaba en lo alto y Merlín decidido mejor irse antes de que empezara a oscurecer. 

—Vamos, puedes correr. Queremos practicar con un blanco móvil— Merlín escucho a alguien gritando, pero no lo tomo demasiado en cuenta, siguió con su camino. El ruido de un golpe estruendoso lo hizo voltear.

—Mi señor… por favor pare— Un sirviente detrás de un blanco corría por su vida mientras un grupo de caballeros le aventaba puñales. El sirviente no pudo más con el blanco de madera, el sirviente cayo al igual que el blanco. El blanco rodo hasta los pies de Merlín. 

—Por favor amigo, ya basta. Ya se divirtieron lo suficiente— EL sirviente lo miro como si él fuera su salvador, Merlín aun podía ver como temblaba del miedo.

—¿Te conozco? — Uno de los caballeros se acercó a él. Merlín le sonrió tratando de ser amigable.

—No lo creo. Soy nuevo aquí— Merlín alzo su mano para que el caballero de ojos azules y cabello rubio se la estrechara. 

—¿Me conoces? — El caballero no se miraba contento, en su cara solo había una mueca arrogante.

—Me temo que no tengo el honor— Eso pareció divertirle, una minúscula sonrisa se formó. El caballero se acercó a él agarrando la empuñadura de la espada que se sostenía de su cadera. Merlín no podía creer que alguien fuera tan arrogante. 

—¿Pero me llamaste amigo? — Merlín sonrió sabiendo que lo que le molesto fue que tuviera ese tono amistoso con él. El príncipe aun no podía creer que existiera personas así. Personas que se creen el rey del mundo.

—No, me equivoque… nunca he tenido un amigo tan idiota— EL caballero se acercó más, Merlín capto algunos músculos bien trabajados. Pero aun así no desistió. 

—Yo ninguno tan estúpido— 

—Dime extraño ¿Sabes caminar de rodillas? — Merlín negó. Él nunca había estado de rodillas, después de todo es un príncipe.  
—¿Quieres practicar? — El príncipe sonrió, ese caballero le estaba proponiendo una propuesta indecente. No era el tipo de Merlín, pero estaba algo guapo. Merlín tenía tan mala suerte, estaba tratando de conquistar aun príncipe que nunca había visto. No podía aceptar ofertas de caballeros de otro reino.   
Merlín se acercó al príncipe invadiendo su espacio personal. El caballero no titubeo, se quedó en su lugar esperando. Merlín se relamió los labios a la vista del caballero.

—Me temo que no puedo aceptar esa oferta, creo que me comprometeré pronto— Merlín fue empujado, el césped amortiguo el golpe. 

—Guardias llévense a este hombre a las mazmorras— El príncipe Merlín se rio por la suerte que tenía. No podía creer que ese hombre primero se le propusiera, para después querer echarlo a la prisión. No era un buen día para Merlín. 

—¿Quién te crees que eres, el rey? — Dos guardias agarraron sus brazos y lo sostenía como si fuera a escapar en cualquier momento. Merlín no escaparía, no se miraba escapando de toda esa masa de músculos que lo sostenía.

—No. Soy su hijo— Eso resonó en la mente de Merlín. No supo que decir y los guardias al ver que ya no decía nada lo arrastraron hasta las mazmorras. Cuando estaba en el lúgubre lugar fue cuando llego a la conciencia de que ese tipo no era el Arturo que le conto Gaius. El hombre que vio era un ser cruel y arrogante que disfrutaba a otros sufriendo. Era un aristócrata más. Merlín temió que se casaría con un Uther. El príncipe no estaba seguro en ese momento de esforzarse por conquistarlo.

ESPECIAL LEON Y LANCELOT

El calor se extendía por todo mi rostro. Mi respiración estaba aún un poco agitada. Podía sentir un poco de dolor en mis músculos. El baile me había dejado un poco cansado. Toque mis mejillas tratando de disminuir un poco el ardor. Agarré la jarra de hidro miel y serví un poco en dos capas. Tome de una disfrutando de su sabor dulce, el frio del liquido aliviaba la temperatura elevada de mi cuerpo. 

—Usted y el príncipe tienen una buena relación— Me gire para encontrarme con un caballero de pelo castaño claro. Lo reconocí como el caballero que nos acompaño ese día a visitar al medico de la corte. No sabia si era una pregunta o una afirmación. 

—Sir león…— Me sorprendía verlo enfrente de mí, sobre todo me sorprendía que el estuviera dispuesto a entablar una conversación conmigo.

—Si. Él es mi príncipe y mi amigo— Dije con una sonrisa. El no me sonrió de regreso. La realidad era que Merlín y yo teníamos una relación especial. Somos los mejores amigos desde niños, y ser príncipe y caballero nunca fue una excusa para dejar nuestra amistad. Yo pensaba que eso la hacía más especial. Sir león se puso a mi lado, nuestros hombros se rozaban, de repente me sentí muy consciente de su cercanía. 

—El príncipe Merlín fue mi amigo mucho antes de convertirme en caballero— Dije tratando de olvidar esa superficial caricia. Tome otro trago de mi vino. A lo lejos pude ver a Elyan y Merlín bailando. Elyan tenía el rostro serio, pero en sus ojos había diversión. Merlín siempre causaba que hasta la persona mas seria se divirtiera. Amaba ese lado de él. El silencio se instauro entre nosotros. No era incomodo, pero si algo raro. El me dedicaba unas miradas las cuales no podía identificar a que se trataba. No les di importancia. La música se acabó, Elyan se separó de Merlín cuando una chica se acercó a ellos. Sonreí cuando la música volvió a sonar y Merlín empezó a bailar con la chica. Seguí los movimiento suaves y elegantes de Merlín, me acordaba como si fuera ayer cuando no sabía la diferencia entre izquierda y derecha. El rey Tristán le había enseñado a bailar. En ese tiempo era más bajo y Merlín podía practicar conmigo. 

Sir león se giró, tenía una mueca que no supe descifrar. Ese hombre era un misterio. Cuando lo miraba solo quería hacerlo sonreír. Hasta ahora no había podido que me diera una sonrisa. Bueno nunca hablábamos más de dos palabras, esta era la única conversación decente que habíamos tenido. Aun así, el deseo de verlo sonreír seguía persistente cada vez que lo miraba. Mire que quería decir algo. Elyan se movió con rapidez de su lugar, mire a donde se dirigía para ver a mi príncipe salir de la pista.

—Una disculpa Sir Leon, mi príncipe me necesita— Dejé la copa de vino y seguí a mi príncipe. Fui detrás de Elyan. Estaba dispuesto a seguir cuando Elyan se detuvo, pero el me agarro del brazo y negó. Nos quedamos en una esquina esperando a que Merlín dejara de hablar. Cuando regreso identifique la furia. Solo una vez había visto a su amigo así y fue cuando nos conocimos. 

El día que nosotros nos conocimos estaba siendo molestado por unos niños. Ellos habían escuchado mi sueño de ser un caballero, pero no era una persona con estatus. Era el hijo de un campesino y una sirvienta. Se burlaron de que jamás podría ser un caballero, me golpearon hasta que estuve en el suelo con dolor. Luego las patadas llegaron. Mis sueños se rompían con cada insulto y golpe. De repente mi salvador llego. Tenia ese aire de bicho raro, pero era valiente. Se enfrento a tres de ellos. Él había salido herido, pero aun así peleo hasta que se fueron. Se acerco a mí y me tendió su mano. En ese momento nos hicimos amigo. Cuando descubrí que él era el príncipe trate de alejarme de él, Merlín no acepto esa excusa. Me dijo que a pesar de todo éramos amigos y me dijo que si yo era su amigo no le importaría que el fuera un príncipe. A partir de ahí Merlín estuvo en todo momento a mi lado, apoyándome siempre. Por el me hice caballero. El me enseñó a nunca rendirme y siempre hacer lo que era justo.

Regrese a la realidad cuando llegamos a la recamara de el príncipe. Empezó a gritar, me preocupaba verlo así.   
—¡Quiero estar solo! — La orden que dio me sorprendió. Él nunca nos había hablado así. Voltee y le dedico una mirada a Elyan, el otro caballero asintió y salió de la habitación. Me acerque a Merlín y lo agarre de su brazo. Merlín quito la mano con fuerza de mi agarre. Me repetía en mi mente que no debía doler tanto como me dolía.

—Les dije que se fueran. No quiero ver a nadie Lancelot— No lo dejaría solo en ese estado, volví a acercarme y lo tome por sus hombros. Su cuerpo temblaba por el enojo. O tal vez era la otra cosa. Lo que fuera eso causaba que temblara y al parecer ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

—Soy tu amigo Merlín, ahora podrías decirme que es lo que te puso así— Lo mire a los ojos y espere una explicación, mire con atención como se tensaba y se relajaba. No todo fue tan rápido como pensaba. 

—Esto solo fue una trampa. Nunca existió el trato, el rey Uther solo nos quería humillar— A penas pude escuchar lo que dijo. Hablo tan rápido que ni siquiera entendía de que hablaba.

—¿De que estas hablando Merlín? — 

—El rey Uther y su arrogante persona que solo quiere ver a todos a sus pies. ¡De eso estoy hablando Lancelot! — Se alejo de mí y se sentó en su cama, sus propias manos cubrieron su rostro. No aparte la mirada en ningún momento, a pesar que me entristecía verlo en esas condiciones y no poder hacer nada.

—Yo sé que el rey Uther es una persona cruel. Pero no estoy entendiendo. ¿Qué es lo que hizo? — Me senté a su lado manteniendo la distancia. Entendía muy bien que no quería que lo tocara en ese momento. 

—El planeo todo esto. Es una competencia para ver quién es mejor para tener un tratado con el reino de Camelot. Hay princesas de otros reinos que son cortejadas por el príncipe— Esperaba que lo que había escuchado no fuera cierto, pero al ver que no decía nada Merlín solo me afirmo que todo lo que dijo era verdad. El enojo comenzó a expandirse, cerré mis puños. Mis nudillos se volvían blanco por la fuerza con la que apretaba. Quería golpear al maldito rey. 

—¡Ese maldito bastardo!... ¿Como se atrevió hacerle esto al reino de Ealdor? — Me pare de un salto de la cama. Comencé a insultar al maldito rey. Era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos. 

—Debemos irnos de aquí. Regresemos a Ealdor, tu tío sabrá que hacer y.…— 

—¡No! No me iré de aquí Lancelot. Le demostrare al rey Uther que nosotros no somos un mal chiste— Yo ya estaba empacando las cosa, Merlín me detuvo con un grito. Lo mire sin saber que hacer. Camine hacia el con un semblante serio.

—No te someterás a sus caprichos Merlín— Agarre sus hombros. Los moví un poco, tal vez el movimiento le hiciera entrar en razón. 

—Entiende que no puedo dejar que piense que ha ganado. Si el solo hizo esto para demostrar que es superior a nosotros, entonces es mi deber demostrarle lo contrario—

—Es una locura Merlín, no puedes hacer esto. Como tu amigo no te dejare hacerlo—

—No estoy pidiendo su opinión Sir Lancelot— Quería decir algo, pero todas las palabras quedaron ahogadas en mi garganta. El dolor de la traición acaparo el enojo. 

—Disculpé mi atrevimiento su majestad, no volverá a suceder— Hice una reverencia, Merlín vio mi movimiento con sorpresa. Nunca lo había hecho cuando estábamos solo los dos. Ese pequeño acto dejaba en claro lo dolió que estaba. Sentía como una grieta se formaba en nuestra amistad. Y comprendí que al final siempre seriamos el príncipe y el caballero que debe protegerlo.

Sali de la habitación. Elyan estaba afuera un poco alejado de la puerta. El se acerco cuando me vio salir.

—Regresare en unas horas para remplazarte— No me interrogo o exigió una explicación. Solo asintió y me dejo ir. Camine por los pasillo pensando en todo y en nada a la vez. Estaba enojado con el rey Uther, era su culpa que Merlín estuviera así. Aunque Merlín no era del todo inocente.   
Sali del castillo, la luna me guiaba en la oscuridad del camino. Camine por minutos o tal vez horas. No supe muy bien que tanto tiempo me tomo el poder calmar mi mente. Solo cuando escuché los pasos de alguien acercarse fue que me puse alerta. Gire de prisa, pero fue una reacción lenta. El filo de una espada toco la piel de mi garganta antes de pudiera sacar mi espada.

—¿No cree que es muy tarde para que ande solo? —La luz plateada de la luna fue como reflector. Mire a mi atacante y le sonríe de forma nerviosa. Sir Leon estaba enfrente de mi con una expresión diferente. Parecía algo decepcionado y enojado.

—Discúlpeme Sir Leon. Necesitaba un momento para pensar. No creí que sería un inconveniente, le juro por mi honor que no estaba planeando nada malo— Su espada titubeo un poco. Al menos me creía un poco.

—¿Cómo puedo creerle? Usted un caballero de otro reino anda vagando por el castillo solo y ¿Quiere que le crea que no planea algo malo? — El filo de la espada presiono mas mi garganta. El aire quedo atascado en mi garganta, un jadeo salió sin poder evitarlo.

—Se como debe verse. Pero le juro que no estaba haciendo nada malo. Solo quería un momento para pensar— No sabia que cara estaba haciendo cuando lo dije, pero al parecer fue lo suficiente para que Sir Leon bajara su espada. Le sonreí agradecido que no rebanara mi garganta.

—¿Qué es lo que le causa tanta pena? — No pensaba que en mi rostro demostrara tanto dolor como para hacer que Sir Leon pareciera preocupado.

—Mi príncipe descubrió el sucio juego del rey Uther— El caballero asintió comprendiendo. A mi no me sorprendió que el ya supiera. Me imaginaba que todos sabían menos nosotros. Así la burla se volvía mayor.

—Quería decírtelo. Pero no pude, te fuiste antes de poder decir algo— Así que si me quería decir algo. Le sonreí lo mas amble que pude, bueno lo más amble que podía en ese estado. 

—Te agradezco que lo intentaras— Ahora que no tenia una espada presionando mi garganta y que no tenia que estar siempre mirando a mi alrededor en busca de Merlín pude poner más atención a Sir Leon. Su cabellera brillaba en la luz de la luna, su armadura solo resaltaba mas su dominante presencia y el rostro serio no opacaba la amabilidad en sus ojos. 

—¿Ustedes se retirarán? — Volví a poner atención a la charla. Su pregunta solo hizo que suspirara. 

—No. El príncipe Merlín quiere demostrarle al rey Uther que el puede ganar… El es una mierda persistente, a veces no se si odio o admiro su terquedad— Parecía que en ese momento Sir Leon sonreiría, pero no lo hizo. 

—Me sorprende que hables así de tu príncipe— Me reí por eso. Sir Leon parecía un poco en shock cuando lo dije, se me había olvidado que para personas extrañas hablar así de su príncipe puede ser algo raro.

—Lo siento. A veces se me olvida que no puedo expresarme así en frente de otros. Merlín y yo somo amigos y no le importa que…. Tenemos mucha confianza. O eso era antes— Mi voz de caía con cada palabra, sentí el nudo de mi garganta apretarse más. La tristeza volvió. Agache la mirada, en ese momento el suelo se volvía mas interesante. El silencio reino, era algo tranquilizador. El caballero espero. Cuando alce la vista y le di una sonrisa amable, me miro como si no creyera que eso fuera todo.

—¿Antes? — 

—El uso su estatus de príncipe…. Se que no debería entristecerme tanto, después de todo el es mi príncipe. Pero pensé que éramos amigos— Mi sonrisa se volvió triste, un escozor comenzó a formarse en mis ojos. Las lágrimas querían salir.

—Lo entiendo, él es tu amigo. Debió ser doloroso escucharlo— Su mano se elevo y toco mi cabeza. Pensé que el sentía pena por mí, pero al ver sus ojos pude saber que no había tal cosa. Parecía que el comprendía más mis sentimientos que yo. Acaricio mi cabeza en suaves movimiento. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin darme cuenta. Sir Leon no dijo nada, solo se quedó ahí acariciando mi cabeza. El único testigo de ese momento fue la luna que brillaba sobre nosotros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dios. NO SABEN COMO AME ESTE ESPECIAL DE LANEON. POR FAVOR DIGANME LO QUE PIENSAN. CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS SE ACEPTAN CON GUSTO.


	4. THIS IS A GOODBYE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN SERIO UNA DISCULPA. SUBIRIA ESTE HACE DOS DIAS PERO BO TUVE NI DATOS NI INTERNET HASTA AHORA. ESPERO QUE NO SE VUELVA COSTUMBRE. BUENO COMO REGALO LES TENGO ALGO AL FINAL (3

Me tiraron a un celda sin fijarse en donde caía. El poco heno que había en la pequeña celda amortiguo mi caída. Aún seguía procesando que era lo que había pasado. Me negaba a creer que ese hombre fuera el hombre que todas querían conquistar. Solo tenía una imagen buena del príncipe Arturo, ahora a medida que avanzaba el tiempo en esa celda esa imagen se quebraba poco a poco. ¿Qué cosas de las que me dijo Gaius eran reales y cuales solo eran una tapadera para no revelar la verdad de su príncipe?

No espere que vinieran pronto por mí. Solo Gaius sabía que me había ido. Así que no fue sorpresa cuando la oscuridad de la noche inundo mi celda. Una antorcha se prendió unos minutos después. En ese momento ya estaba seguro que no me quedaría ahí ni un segundo más, no sería participe de ese juego sucio del rey, simplemente porque no valía la pena. Suspire. Ahora solo debía armar otro plan. Si en ese tratado nuestro reino seria atacado, Uther no dejaría que mi reino saliera impune. No me importaría si tuviéramos el armamento necesario. La batalla anterior con el reino de Camelot nos había dejado muy debilitados. Podría pelear con ellos y ayudarlos con mi magia, pero mi tío no lo permitiría. La magia aún se miraba como algo maligno. Pero podría hacerlo sin su consentimiento, solo debería escabullirme y ya en la batalla mi tío no me detendría. Bueno hasta ahora ese era el mejor plan que podía pensar. 

—Merlín… Merlín…— Me sobresalte, el silencio de repente desapareció y un susurro se escuchó como eco por toda mi celda. Me levante del heno y mire a mi alrededor. Otra vez escuchaba esa voz. No había noche que no la escuchara. Toque el piso. ¿Podría ser…? me acosté en el suelo y pegue mi oreja al suelo.

—Merlín… Merlín— Ciertamente venia de abajo. Podría estar volviéndome loco o tal vez había algo que desconocía debajo del castillo.

—Creo que le había dicho que no causara problemas, príncipe Merlín— Abandone el hilo de mis pensamientos cuando vi la silueta de Gaius acercarse a mi celda. Me pare de mi lugar, el señor Gaius abrió la celda. El parecía enojado, bueno yo también podía enojarme. Agarre mi cintura y alce una ceja.

—También me dijo que el príncipe Arturo no era como su padre— No estaba enojado en verdad. Solo estaba decepcionado, no sabía de quien más lo estaba, de lo que en verdad era Arturo o de mí mismo por dejarme engañar. La realidad es que aún era muy joven, no era competencia para un rey tramposo como lo era Uther y tampoco estaba preparado para poder dejarme pisotear por un príncipe como el que tenía Camelot.

—¿Así que ya lo conoció?... El príncipe puede ser…— Con una sonrisa irónica lo interrumpí.

—¿Arrogante? ¿Cruel? ¿Un príncipe con aires de superioridad? —Todo lo que había dicho era verdad, lo poco que pude ver del príncipe solo me había trasmitido eso. No parecía que fuera lo que quería decir Gaius.

—Es complicado. Era lo que quería decir—

—Bueno su príncipe “complicado” no es lo que quiero a mi lado el resto de mi vida— Le puse énfasis en lo complicado. Salí de la celda y camine a lado de Gaius. No dijo nada más. El silencio que siguió no me importo, estaba mucho más ocupado pensando en cómo decirle a Lancelot que tenía razón, que deberíamos irnos lo más pronto posible de ahí. En ese momento solo quería que el día que peleamos Lancelot y yo hubiera aceptado lo que él dijo. Si yo aceptaba en ese momento la retirara tal vez nosotros no estuviéramos tan alejados. Lo necesitaba tanto. Que idiota había sido. 

—Merlín… Merlín— La voz susurro de nuevo. Pare en seco, no le tome importancia que Gaius siguiera caminando. La voz seguía susurrando, pero ahora estaba más cerca. Me estaba llamando. A lado de donde habíamos salido había unos guardias cuidando un pasaje. La voz venia de ahí. Camine siguiendo la voz. Gaius me detuvo antes de poder acercarme lo suficiente.

—¿A dónde va Sir? Sus aposentos están en la dirección opuesta— Podía ver perfectamente a donde quería ir, la preguntas estaba de más. Mi mirada aún seguía viendo con atención ese pasaje. 

—Sus caballeros lo estaban buscando antes de venir por usted a las mazmorras, en este momento deben estar preocupados de no encontrarlo— Esta vez puse mi atención en él. Gaius había dicho caballeros. Así que Lancelot me estaba buscando, ahora por fin podía decirle lo idiota que fui y que me perdonara. Quería contarle tantas cosas. Dejé en el olvido esa voz que me susurraba y seguí a Gaius. mucho antes de llegar a las puertas de mi habitación Elyan y Lancelot me interceptaron. Un caballero los acompañaba. 

—Eres un… ¿Dónde estaba príncipe?... —Fue Lancelot el que hablo primero, a pesar de la voz amable que quería aparentar podía sentir la preocupación y el enojo en sus ojos.

—Usted me dijo que se quedaría con el señor Gaius. ¿Así que a dónde fue? — Esta vez fue Elyan quien me lo había dicho y el no parecía enojado. O tal vez solo era su rostro serio que hacía que no pudiera descifrar a veces lo que pensaba. Me confundía la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Podríamos ir a mi habitación, les contare donde estaba… Lo prometo— Dije lo último cuando Lancelot no estaba dispuesto a dejarme caminar. Gaius se había ido antes de que comenzáramos a caminar. Camine primero, detrás de mí fue primero Elyan. Lancelot se quedó platicando un poco más con el caballero de Camelot antes de seguirme. Ni siquiera habíamos cerrado la puerta cuando Lancelot ya me miraba enojado con los brazos cruzados

—No puede desaparecer así su majestad. Estamos en un reino desconocido. ¿Qué pasaría si el reino de Ealdor pierde a su príncipe? — Su tono de voz era enojado, remarcando la palabra su majestad más de lo necesario.

—Solo fui al bosque. Nadie me reconoció de todos modos—Había dicho lo último rápido antes de que Lancelot pudiera preguntar algo más.

—Tal vez si me hubieran reconocido no me hubieran mandado a las mazmorras— Sonreí de forma inocente al ver la perplejidad en los rostros de mis guardias.

—¡Merlín! ¿Cómo es que acabaste en las mazmorras? — Lancelot se acercó a mí, ya no estaba enojado solo estaba algo sorprendido. Ese era el Lancelot que quería.

—Bueno es gracioso— Me reí mientras acariciaba mi nuca. 

.— Conocí al príncipe de Camelot y creo que me confundió con un agresor sexual. Aunque eso no fue mi culpa ¿A quién se le ocurre decir que si quieres practicar arrodillarte? Eso es si o si una proposición indecorosa—

—¡Merlín! Dios que hare contigo— Una sonrisa de diversión se instauro en Lancelot. Sabía que extrañaba a mi amigo, pero por dios en serio quería volver hablar con mi mejor amigo.

—Vamos Lan sabes que me amas— con una sonrisa igual de diversión le di un leve empujón amistoso.

—A veces me cuestiono eso— La atmosfera amigable la dirigí cuando quise trasmitir la culpa que sentía por la pelea con él en una sola mirada. Esperaba que si se trasmitiera todo lo que sentía. 

—En serio lo lamento Lancelot. Yo no quería…— Suspire largo y cansado. En serio nunca quise que el pensara que solo era un caballero más.

—Tu eres más que un caballero. Eres mi mejor amigo. No quise decir eso como lo dije— La sonrisa de Lancelot titubeo, pero no se borró. Se acerco a mí y me abrazo. Sus manos rodearon mi cintura. Cuando extrañaba el calor amistoso de los abrazos de Lancelot. Solo fueron tres días, pero se sintieron como una eternidad.

—Siento a ver sido tan dramático. Yo sobreactúe demasiado la situación. Se que es importante para ti ayudar a tu tío… No estuve enojado contigo estos días, bueno la noche de nuestra pelea tal vez si lo estuve, pero después entendí que esto era importante para ti. Solo quería darte espacio—Susurro en mi oído. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y lo acerque más. 

—Gracias— Cerré mis ojos y disfruté de la sensación de paz que me trasmitía sus brazos.

—Pero aun así no te perdonaremos que te hayas ido sin consultarnos— Mire a Elyan cuando hablo, tenía una mueca enojada pero ese sentimiento no llegaba a sus ojos. Le sonreí, dejé los brazos de Lancelot para ir a los de Elyan. 

—También quiero darte las gracias por aguantarnos—

—Después de esto necesitare vacaciones— ¿Eso era una broma? Elyan estaba haciendo una broma. El mundo exploto y se creó de nuevo por solo eso. Lancelot y yo compartimos una mirada incrédula antes de reírnos. Elyan esta vez nos acompañó. Esa noche le contamos a Elyan lo que sucedía. Él no se miraba sorprendido, pero aun así nos proyectó su enojo con un par de insultos hacia el rey Uther y el príncipe Arturo. A medida que llegaba la noche y seguíamos hablando de lo que haríamos ahora yo pensaba en un plan. También esa noche ellos se quedaron a dormir en mi habitación. Al principio se negaron, pero los convencí, a veces no era tan malo usar el estatus de príncipe para mi conveniencia. Tal vez estaba mal hacerlo en un reino que no era el nuestro, pero aun así ellos eran mis amigos y en ese momento los quería lo más cerca. Además de que en esos días poco habían descansado por estar siempre alerta. Elyan y Lancelot fueron los primeros en caer dormidos, con eso confirmaron que en verdad estaban cansados. Yo me quede un rato más despierto pensando en lo que haría ahora.

Los suaves toques de la puerta me hicieron despertar. Elyan y Lancelot estaban a mi lado aun descansando. Se habían despojado de sus armaduras antes de acostarse en mi cama así que podía sentir la temperatura tibia de su cuerpo sin que algo se interpusiera. Elyan se sostenía de mi cintura, su respiración tibia tocaba el contorno de mi oreja. Lancelot tenía sus piernas arriba de las mías. Éramos un desorden de extremidades. 

—Vamos chicos despierten— Lancelot resoplo, pero no se movió, Elyan se movió un poco y apretó más mi cintura. Con mucho esfuerzo salí de la cama. Antes de abrir la puerta traté de alisarme la ropa que se había arrugado por tanto movimiento que estuve en la noche. A veces me movía mucho entre sueños, esperaba que no hubiera golpeado por accidente a Elyan o a Lancelot. Después de intentarlo y fallar miserablemente fui a encontrarme con la persona que llamaba a la puerta, solo esperaba que no fuera alguien de la realeza de Camelot. Cuando mire a la misma sirvienta que me atendía todas las mañanas deje salir el aire que no sabía que contenía.

—Buenos días. No sé si podrías traer el desayuno para otras dos personas, mis guardias a un no han desayunado y me gustaría darles algo por siempre cuidarme— Le sonreí amable, ella asintió con una mini sonrisa. Quiso entrar, pero le tendí mis manos. Ella desconfiada puso la bandeja en ellas. Cuando se esfumo de mi vista yo cerré la puerta. Bueno no quería que cuchichearan que tenía a dos hombres en mi cama. Seria todo un escándalo. No se miraba tan mal que un príncipe pidiera comida también para sus guardias que nunca dejaban de cuidarlo. Se miraba como si fuera un gran príncipe.

Cuando regrese a la cama aún estaban durmiendo, los deje dormir un poco más mientras me limpiaba con el agua que había sobrado del día anterior. Me cambie con mis ropas normales. Quería primero ir a ver a Gaius, le agradecería por enseñarles algunas cosas en ese día y por sacarlo de las mazmorras y después pediría tener una conferencia con el rey Uther. Me iría lo más pronto posible de este lugar. La sirvienta llego después de unos minutos cuando ya había terminado de cambiarme. Desperté a Elyan primero. Sabia por experiencia que Lancelot no era un buen madrugador. 

—Vamos despierta chico grande es hora de brillar— Elyan bufo, abrió primero un ojo y luego lentamente el otro. Se enderezo y bostezo. En medio minuto ya estaba despierto y alerta. Aun seguían tocando la puerta, así que Elyan y yo abrimos la puerta. La joven dama nos miraba con curiosidad.

—Por favor Sir Elyan agarra las bandejas, son para ustedes ya que han hecho un buen trabajo estos días— Había hecho la voz principesca que solo usaba cuando estaba con alguien ajeno a mi circulo social. La señorita le dio las bandejas a Elyan, no sin antes alzarse un poco para ver dentro de mi habitación. Yo corte su vista obviamente, aun había un hombre durmiendo en mi cama. No nos metimos hasta que ella desapareció. Cuando entramos Elyan fue a dejar las bandejas a la mesa donde estaba ya esperando mi desayuno, a mi me toco caminar hasta donde estaba Lancelot, me costo levantarlo mas que Elyan. Después de tres intentos, por fin mi amigo estaba despierto. 

—Nos iremos hoy de Camelot— Mis guardias me vieron un momento antes compartir una mirada ellos dos. Después de un momento asintieron y siguieron poniéndose sus armaduras. 

(…)

Caminaba de regreso al castillo después de haber ido a la clínica de Gaius y no haberlo encontrado. Esta vez iba solo así que tuve que ir con cuidado una vez que había salido del castillo y también de regreso. Fue difícil convencer a Lancelot pero sobretodo a Elyan aun no se sentían muy contentos de que yo hubiera acabado en las mazmorras. Después de una charla larga sobre los peligros de andar solo y que yo les volviera a decir que ni siquiera me reconocieron me dejaron ir, bueno no sin antes decirme las condiciones. No debía dejar que nadie me viera, no debería pelear con nadie y regresar cuanto antes. Solo había sonreído y negado. No creía posible que me metiera en problemas otra vez. Como siempre hable demasiado pronto. 

—¿Ya sabes caminar de rodillas?— No hacia mas que maldecir al dueño de esa voz en ese momento. Seguí mi camino ignorando su presencia completamente. La voz de Elyan diciéndome que no me meta en problemas y la mirada de Lancelot con un te conozco así que pórtate bien, fue lo que me detuvo de no regresarme y darle un golpe en su real rostro. ¿Exagerado? Mucho. Pero el me había metido a las mazmorras no se me puede culpar por odiar su rostro petulante. 

—¡Oye!— Respire una, dos, tres… 

—No huyas así amigo— Maldición. Esa risita del publico solo me crispaba los nervios. 

—¿Huir de ti?— Me gire y me reí de eso. Tal vez la risa salió mas forzada de lo que quería. 

—Oh gracias a dios, creí que eras sordo a demás de tonto— El príncipe Arturo tenia una sonrisa socarrona. Todos a nuestro alrededor parecían extrañados, asustados e impresionado. 

—Oye te dije que eras un idiota. Solo que no sabia que eras uno real— El se acerco con pasos largos y decididos. Su sonrisa no se borro. Me miraba como un depredador mira a una presa. 

—Ja—No estaba riendo en absoluto. 

—¡Oh! ¿Que voy hacer? ¿Trajiste a tus hombres para protegerte?— Exagere un poco las preguntas. 

—Yo podría matarte de un golpe—

—Yo puedo vencerte con menos— Los dos compartimos una mirada retadora. Todo nuestros espectadores contuvieron el aliento angustiados de lo que podría pasar. 

—¿Estas seguro?— Solo le pedía disculpas a Lancelot y a Elyan en mi mente por no cumplir la promesa de no meterme en problemas. Claro que no esperábamos que Arturo Pendragon se cruzara conmigo, aunque debí saberlo. Soy un imán de problemas. 

—Muy seguro— Solo Arturo se había acercado a mi pero esta vez yo fui el que me acerque. Nuestros cuerpos se rozaban levemente. El sol se reflejaba en su armadura causando que de cerca brillara mas y me cegara por un momento. 

—Toma amigo— Me tiro una arma. Una maza con cadena. La agarre y le du vueltas. No tenia mucha práctica con este tipo de armas. Era mejor en la ballesta. 

—Te lo advierto me han entrenado desde pequeño— No pude evitar reírme ante eso. El se lo buscaba claramente los insultos. 

—Wow has practicado para volverte un patán—

—Oye no puedes hablarme así— 

—Lo siento. Has practicado para volverte un patán... ¿Mi señor? — Creó que fue la leve reverencia o tal vez mi mirada era mas retadora de lo que había planeado no se lo que provoco eso pero el primer golpe había sido brutal, si no fuera por que me agache a tiempo hubiera sido fatal. 

La multitud se alejaba mientras los golpes iban en aumento. Esquivaba y corría de los golpes cada vez que sentía que estaba muy cerca. El cansancio se volvió mi debilidad en cuestión de minutos. Aunque era divertido en cierto punto. Un poquito de magia en los momento exactos y todo parecía cambiar las perspectivas. Podría ganar si quisiera pero era mas divertido hacer tropezar o provocar que se atorara su arma en alguna parte al príncipe Arturo. 

La risa que deje salir cuando Arturo se cayo a un montón de paja solo provoco que Arturo se enojara. Se abalanzó contra mi y me tiro al suelo. Mi cabeza y espalda dolieron por todo el peso sostenido. Jadee y cerré los ojos solo esperando el golpe final. Nunca llego, solo sentí el alivio de un peso menos sobre mi cuerpo. De inmediato dos guardias me agarraron de los brazos y me levantaron de un solo tirón. Mi respiración aun estaba agitada por todo el movimiento así que no luche, es mas estaba aliviado de no tener que cargar mi peso. 

—Suéltenlo— Los guardias de inmediato acataron su orden, yo no pude estar mas enojado por eso. Ahora tendría que cargar mi peso yo solo. 

—Tal vez sea un idiota, pero es uno valiente…—Se acerco a mi con una sonrisa divertida. Sentí su respiración igual de agitada que la mía. 

—Hay algo misterioso en ti. Solo que no puedo adivinar que— Y con eso se alejo de mi. La gente comenzó a dispersarse mientras yo continuaba tratando de que mi cuerpo no me doliera completo con solo respirar. Iba a seguir con mi camino hasta que lo vi. Gaius me miraba a lo lejos con una expresión no muy contenta. Demonios. Esperaba que no hubiera visto toda la pelea. 

ESPECIAL LANCELOT Y LEON

El metal chocaba contra el metal. El sudor cubría mi cuerpo. Estaba cansado pero no podia dejar de pelear en ese momento, estábamos tan cercas.   
Pase entre la gente peleando. La mayoría que quedaba eran de nuestro reino solo quedaban pocos caballeros Ealdor. Pase por uno de eso.. Estaba rodeado de cinco de nuestros caballeros. Era un caso perdido.   
La pelea cesaban y todos admitieron la derrota. Camelot gano. Estábamos en la sala del trono. Estaba en un lugar alejado tratando de relajarme. El peligro había pasado. El rey Tristán llego enojado, se acerco demasiado así que lo pare. El filo de mi espada estaba tan cerca de su piel que cualquier movimiento podría cortarla. Sabia que no debía hacer eso. Su reina estaba a tan solo pocos pasos siendo amenazada. Me dolía ver el terror en sus ojos pero no lo deje pasar. Yo jure lealtad a un solo rey. Mi rey me pidió que detuviera al rey todo lo que pudiera hasta que el trato fuera acordado. Para no flaquear en mi orden me desconecte del mundo. Solo hasta que el rey dejo de ser una amenaza volví a mis sentidos. Gwaine era el que hablaría. Siempre era el. Los demás éramos demasiados sentimentales.   
Pasamos de nuevo por los pasillos donde nuestros guardias mantenían a los sirvientes y a los caballeros que pudieron contener. Voltee solo cuando algo llamo mi atención. El mismo caballero estaba luchando contra otro cinco guardias. Estaban tratando de derribarlo. El cansancio se podia ver en su cuerpo y en sus movimientos pero esa determinación en sus ojos era tan grande. Sentí el latir de mi corazón ir en aumento. Percival fue el que me despertó de ese sueño en el que me había sumido. Me miro con curiosidad. 

—Llama a los demás. Debemos partir— Fue lo único que dije y seguí mi camino. Aunque no pude evitar dar un par de miradas de reojo a ese caballero. 

(….)

—Lancelot… Ese es mi nombre— Mire a mi compañero de pelea. Desde la anterior noche el se había unido a mi em mi entrenamiento. Y claro que sabia su nombre. Cuando llegamos a Ealdor la segunda vez lo había buscando sin siquiera saber el por que. Cuando lo encontré de nuevo estaba entrenando y parecía tan fuera de este mundo que no pude dejar de mirarlo. Una sirvienta me había dicho su nombre cuando observo que lo miraba mucho, se había reído de mi y golpeo mi hombro como si sintiera compasión por mi. No creo que se diera cuenta que yo era de un reino vecino. 

—Lo se— No se por que lo dije. Pude haberme hecho el que no sabia y así poder presentarnos adecuadamente. No se miro extrañado solo me sonrió con amabilidad y golpeo mi hombro amistosamente. 

(….)

—¿Aun sigues enojado con tu amigo? — Ya había pasado dos días. El no dijo nada sobre eso desde entonces. Es mas hablábamos casi nada, la mayor parte del día solo luchábamos entre nosotros. Le enseñaba mis técnicas y el las suyas. Solo había leves instrucciones de movimiento de espadas o del cuerpo. Estábamos tomando un descanso para tomar agua. El silencio era cómodo como siempre. Lancelot no parecía molesto o agobiado por mi silencio así que era bueno poder estar con el. Pero yo tenia estas urgencias de saber mas de el. Querer ser aunque sea un poco de ayuda como esa noche. 

—No. Ese día estaba exagerándolo un poco. Perdón si te hice ver ese lamentable lado mío— Su risa siempre era tan melodiosa. Siempre que la escuchaba pensaba que nunca me cansaría de escucharlo reír

—No creo que fuera lamentable. Todos tenemos días malos— El silencio de nuevo estaba ahí. Con una gran exhalacion para tomar fuerzas pregunte lo que me carcomía desde el primer día. 

—Si ya no estas enojado con tu amigo. ¿Por qué sigues viniendo? — Lancelot pareció pensarlo un momento, su sonrisa flaqueo por ese minúsculo momento. 

—No sabia que te molestaba mi presencia— El se río. Esa risa no me gusto. 

—No lo hace. Es divertido entrenar contigo—

—¿Soy divertido?— Con una sonrisa se apunto a el mismo. Ahí estaba la sonrisa y risa que causaba algo raro en mi. Nuestros hombros se acercaban tanto que se rozaban. 

—Lo eres— Sonreí. Su risa paro y se quedo en silencio un momento. Sentí su mirada por todo mi rostro. 

—¿Pasa algo?— Me preocupe un momento. ¿Hice algo mal? 

—Estas sonriendo— Lo mire confundido. ¿Mi sonrisa era aterradora? A veces me decían que mi sonrisa era un poco aterradora. 

—No pienses mal… Te sienta bien— 

—Deberías sonreír mas seguido—Volvió a sonreír y se acerco a mi como si fuera un secreto cuando lo dijo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AMO A MI ELAYN Y A MI LEON. SON TAN MONOS CON SUS CARAS DE POKER PERO TODOS SABEMOS QUE SON UN AMOR POR DENTRO. 
> 
> ARTURO ES UN IDIOTA PERO ES UNO SEXI ASI QUE LE PERDONOA VER GOLPEADO A MI MERLIN. 
> 
> TENGO MUCHO PLANEADO PARA ESTA HISTORIA Y ESPERO QUE ME ACOMPAÑEN EN ESE TRANSCURSO. 
> 
> COMO ME QUIERO DIRIMIR LES DIRE QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP SALDRA Kilgharrah. ESPERO SUBIRLO PRONTO. 
> 
> PD. ME PUSE EN LA HISTORIA Y SI ADIVINAN EN QUE PARTE SALGO. HARE UN ESPECIAL HOT DE LEON Y LANCELOT.


	5. THE CALL OF THE DRAGON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PERDON ANGELITOS. HOY ME TARDE POR QUE NO PODIA ESCRIBIR. LA PARTE FINAL ME COSTO POR QUE NO SABIA COMO UNIRLO A LA SERIE. PERO AQUI ESTA. HOY NO HAY ESPECIAL POR QUE ESPERO QUE USTEDES ADIVINEN DONDE SALGO. 
> 
> PERO QUERIA SABER SI LES GUSTARIA ESPECIAL DE MORGANA Y GWEN. ¿NO QUIEREN SABER QUE PASO CUANDO SE ESCAPARON?

—¡¿Que estabas pensando?! La magia debe ser estudiada, dominada y usada para el bien. No para estupideces como esas. ¿Qué tal si el príncipe Arturo se daba cuenta? Pudiste haber sido ejecutado— Gaius estaba furioso. No, estaba colérico. Había visto usar la magia de Merlín tan despreocupadamente y si él se dio cuenta de la magia que brotaba de Merlín tal vez los demás también. 

—¿Dominar? La he dominado desde que nací— Alzo la voz Merlín. Estaba cansado por la pelea, pero no dejaría que él le dijera que lo que hizo estuvo mal, Merlín le enseño una lección a ese príncipe mimado: las personas no siempre harán lo que él dice a pesar de ser un príncipe. 

—Entonces ya deberías controlar tu mente— Merlín se iría de Camelot, no necesitaba reproches de parte de Gaius.

—¡No quiero dominarla! Si no tengo la magia ¿Qué tengo? — Esa pregunta le carcomía la mente todas los días. ¿Qué era Merlín? ¿Por qué era así? ¿Por qué tenía magia? 

—Eres un príncipe. Tu reino te necesita— Su reino en ese momento estaba perdido por su culpa, ¿Qué haría Merlín ahora? Había desistido de conquistar a ese príncipe arrogante y no tenía ni idea de que haría para que su reino no fuera atacado de nuevo por el rey Uther.

—Ni siquiera puedo casarme con ese príncipe para ayudar a mi reino— Gaius suspiro. El medico entendía y solo por eso se quedó callado, aunque quisiera no podía ayudarlo. Se acerco a Merlín y toco su hombro. 

—Muéstrame— Con una mueca de dolor se quitó la camisa. Los dedos de Gaius pasaron por los hematomas que ya se estaban formando en la pálida piel de Merlín. Presiono con fuerza su estómago y su pecho. Merlín solo pudo quejarse por lo bajo. Con un suspiro aliviado se alejó de su cuerpo.

—No tienes ninguna costilla rota... Tengo algo para el dolor y la inflamación— Merlín espero a que regresara Gaius en silencio. Parecía que la conversación nunca había pasado era mejor dejarlo así, Merlín fue a la clínica de Gaius por una razón. Después de que tomara ese tónico para el dolor asqueroso y ponerse la pomada para la inflamación en toda su espalda y pecho por fin pudo hablar de nuevo.

—Lo siento. No quería pelear con este Arturo. Sali del castillo por una razón... Vine a despedirme de ti. Nos iremos de Camelot— Gaius no parecía enojado o sorprendido. El asintió y palmeo suavemente el hombro de Merlín.

—Fue un gusto conocer y aprender de usted— Merlín le sonrió, fue una sonrisa amable y agradecida. Gaius asintió otra vez, se alejó de Merlín y volvió a su trabajo. Merlín se paró y salió de la clínica. La falta de reacción de Gaius si lo hizo sentir mal, a pesar de los pocos días Merlín le había agarrado afecto. Merlín quería hablar más, decirle un par de cosas, pero no podía. Se estaba haciendo tarde y aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de alejarse de Camelot. Salió de la clínica y camino de vuelta al castillo. Aún era de día así que debía escabullirse sin ver visto. Al menos hacerlo esta vez mejor. Merlín caminaba de vuelta a donde lo esperaban sus caballeros, esta vez si iba pendiente a su alrededor para no encontrarse con presencia no deseadas.

—Merlín… Merlín— Una voz profunda retumbaba en los oídos de Merlín. Fue un llamado hipnotizante. Los pies del mago caminaron por sí solo. Su magia vibraba y punzaba en su piel. Sentía una conexión inexplicable. Camino y se escabullo con facilidad para no ser visto por los guardias. El lugar a donde había llegado era oscuro y húmedo. Una antorcha solo alumbraba ese lugar. Merlín agarro la antorcha y siguió el camino. La voz que decía su nombre se escuchaba más fuerte entre más avanzaba por ese túnel. Llego al final del túnel. Merlín solo sintió vértigo con tan solo ver abajo. Una risa profunda se escuchó por todo el túnel. Cuando alzo la vista ya no se sentía en ese trance. Miro a su alrededor y miro toda la cueva. Era enorme y oscura. Una ráfaga de aire lo hizo retroceder, la risa estruendosa que lo siguió solo le provocaba a Merlín un estremecimiento completo. Un gran dragón de color dorado se acercaba con lentitud. El mago tenía miedo, pero a pesar de eso no retrocedió. 

—¿Dónde estás? — Hablo fuerte y claro. Su voz no titubeo a pesar del miedo. La antorcha en su mano se movía por los temblores de su cuerpo. 

—¡Estoy aquí! —Su voz resonó por la cueva. Las piedras bajo el peso del dragón se agrietaron en un sonoro estruendo. Retrocedió un poco cuando el enorme hocico lleno de afilados dientes se acercaron. El aliento del dragón salía como ráfagas de viento que movía las llamas de la antorcha que tenia aun en su mano. 

—Que pequeño eres, para tan grande destino— El dragón hablo con admiración. Merlín lo miraba perplejo. No entendía las palabras de ese gran dragón. 

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuál destino? —

—El por qué estás aquí, el por qué tienes un don. Se te dio por una razón— Merlín seguía sin entender. El dragón hablaba como si supiera, pero no queriendo decir mas de la cuenta. 

—¿Hay una razón? — Exaspero pregunto Merlín al no ver que proseguía el dragón. 

—Arturo es el único futuro rey. El unirá las tierras de Albión— No entendía que tenia que ver eso con el por que de sus poderes. Merlín estaba molesto, este dragón solo decía cosas que para el mago era incoherentes. 

—¿Así? — La voz de Merlín no podía sonar interesada ni aunque él quisiera. 

—Pero el afrenta muchas amenazas, de amigos y enemigo por igual— Prosiguió el dragón ignorando la forma de hablar de Merlín. El joven mago no entendía por que le decía aquello.

—No sé qué tiene que ver conmigo— Espeto enojado. El quería saber por que tenia esos dones. No en lo que se convertiría ese arrogante príncipe.

—Todo. Sin ti Arturo jamás tendrá éxito. Sin ti no habrá Albión— Otra pausa donde el dragón no proseguía, Merlín se estaba cansado de esa conversación. 

—No. En eso estas mal— Merlín quería decirle que dejara de acertijos y le dijera directamente que tenia que ver el con Arturo. 

—No hay bien ni mal, solo lo que es y lo que no es— Y ahí una vez más estaban esos acertijos que empezaba odiar Merlín. 

—Pero hablo en serio. Si alguien quiere matarlo puede hacerlo es más puedo ayudarlos— El dragón se rio. Su risa profunda se escuchaba como eco. 

—Nadie puede elegir su destino Merlín y nadie pueden escapar de él— Merlín recordaba esas palabras de alguien más. Su madre solía decirle eso. Merlín recordaba cuando era pequeño y tenía miedo de sus poderes. Le preguntaba el por que tenia esos dones. Hunith lo abrazaba y le decía que tenia un gran destino. El pequeño Merlín le decía que no lo quería, el pequeño solo quería ser una persona normal. Su mama le dijo que nadie puede elegir su destino y nadie puede escapar de él. En ese momento Merlín se preguntaba si su madre sabia del gran dragón que vivía debajo del reino de Camelot. Merlín dejo aun lado esa incógnita. Él le preguntaría a su madre cuando la viera si ella sabía del gran dragón.

—No creo. Debe haber otro Arturo o es otro príncipe porque este es un completo idiota— Merlín no creía que lo que escucho fuera verdad. 

—Tal vez tu destino sea cambiar eso— EL joven mago abrió la boca incrédulo. ¿Cambiar a ese príncipe patán? Eso era una tarea imposible. El dragón había terminado de decir todo lo que quería por el momento así que se abrió el vuelo. El metal chocaba contra las rocas. Merlín por fin se dio cuenta de las grandes cadenas que lo aprisionaban. Ese hecho lo dejo distraído un momento. El dragón no espero, se alzo en vuelo y se alejo a lo profundo de esa caverna. 

—Espera. Espera. No te vayas. Necesito saber más— Su voz hizo eco pero el dragón no regreso. Merlín con demasiadas interrogantes subió de nuevo por donde había venido. No le fue difícil salir. Cuando regreso al castillo las personas comenzaron a aglomerarse en la entrada. Merlín no entendía que era toda esa conmoción. 

—Que esto sirva de lección para todos— La voz de Uther sonó fuerte y clara. Las personas alrededor de Merlín comenzaron a cuchichear. Los gritos de los guardias ordenando que se alejaran llamo aun mas la atención de Merlín. El mago se abrió paso por las personas hasta llegar al principio de la formación. Lo que vio lo dejo helado. Delante de todas esas personas había un hombre siendo arrastrado por dos guardias. Un verdugo ya estaba arriba de una plataforma afilando lo que era un hacha demasiado afilada. Merlín trago con fuerza al ver el reflejo del sol en esa aterradora arma. 

—Este hombre Tomas James. Fue encontrado culpable de usar encantamientos y magia— La gente se abrazaba con miedo. Merlín no sabia si ese miedo era por el rey Uther o por haberse nombrado la palabra magia. 

—Y cumpliendo las leyes de Camelot. Yo Uther Pendragon, e decretado que tales prácticas están prohibidas. Y serán castigadas bajo pena de muerte— El joven mago contuvo el aliento. Esa personas seria condenada a la mas terrible de los castigos. La muerte. 

—Yo me consideró un rey benevolente y justo. Pero para el crimen de hechicería solo hay una sentencia por cumplir… — La voz del rey Uther se detuvo. Los guardias entendieron eso como la señal de inclinar al preso en un pedazo de madera. El hombre no grito ni se movió. Estaba condenado y el lo sabia, solo le quedaba esperar su amargo destino. Las temblorosas manos de Merlín taparon su boca. Sentía como su estomago se revolvía. Las ganas de vomitar lo atacaron con gran fuerza. Su rostro se puso pálido. Entonces las sentencia se hizo. El filo de la hoja se alzo, el sol que aun brillaba con intensidad solo provoco que se mirara imponente y por un momento opaco la verdadera naturaleza de esa arma. Entonces cayo. Merlín no miro. Pero si escucho el sonido que hacia la piel y los huesos quebrándose. Las personas a su alrededor gimieron sorprendidos y asqueados por la visión de un cuerpo mutilado. Merlín abrió los ojos. Pero la vista no fue menos espantosa. La sangre cubría gran parte de la madera, el cuerpo aun se movía con leves espasmos, la sangre brotaba y hacia un gran charco donde debería estar la cabeza y la cabeza mutilada estaba en el suelo. El joven mago corrió fuera de ese lugar a pesar de que el rey Uther seguía hablando. No alcanzo a escuchar estaba mas apurado por encontrar un lugar en donde poder desahogarse. Llego a una esquina desolada del patio. Merlín vomito y saco todo lo que había comido y aun así no era subiente. Aun podia ver cada que pestañaba la cabeza cercenada. No dejo de vomitar aunque solo le quedaba bilis. Las lagrimas por el esfuerzo corrieron por su rostro. Se tambaleo alejándose de ese lugar cuando no pudo sacar mas. Si Merlín tenia una imagen cruel de Uther no era nada para prepararlo de ver con sus propios ojos eso que todos contaban. Nunca quiso ver como mataban a alguien. 

—¡Merlín!— Unas manos amables sostuvieron el cuerpo del mago. El no miro de quien se trataba. Solo dejo que lo llevaran. Estaba atónito y horrorizado por lo que había visto. Solo podia escuchar levemente lo que decían 

—¿Qué le pasa? — Dijo una voz alejada y calmada. Merlín solo tenia la cabeza baja así que no vio de quien se trataba. Se desconecto. Eso se le deba bien. 

—No lo se. Nunca… Perdón… Adiós— Algunas palabras se filtraron a sus oídos. Siguieron caminando. Sus pies se enredaban, era mas torpe que de costumbre. Oh ya no. Merlín se sentía liviano, era como si volara. La oscuridad arrastro a Merlín y este sucumbió 

Las puertas de la habitación de Merlín se abrieron. Elyan dejo las cosas que empaquetaban para ir a ver por que Lancelot cargaba a Merlín como un muñeco. Su guardia lo dejo en la cama.

—¿Qué paso Lancelot? —Exclamo Elyan. El caballero de tez morena se acerco a su príncipe con lentitud, acaricio su rostro que se miraba pálido. 

—No lo se. Cuando lo vi ya estaba así. Estaba desorientado y pálido. Cuando lo cargue se desmayo en mis brazos— Esperaron varios minutos a que se despertara. Lancelot salió solo de la habitación para conseguir agua y un poco de comida. Cuando regreso apenas se estaba levantando Merlín.. 

—Merl…— Se apresuro a caminar a su lado. El mago se movió entre sueños hasta que sus ojos azules se abrieron, se levanto suavemente y miro a su alrededor. 

—Hola chicos— Lancelot no pude evitar reír. Merlín se desmayaba y cuando se levantaba decía eso con una mini sonrisa. Elyan solo suspiro como si todo eso fuera agotador para el. 

—¿En serio Merlín? Ahora mismo dime que paso para que estuvieras así— Lancelot le dio el vaso de agua a Merlín. El lo tomo y le dio un par de sorbos. 

—Gracias— Le dio el vaso y le sonrío. Merlín aun sentí el escozor que dejaba detrás el vomito. 

—Ahora dinos— Merlín asintió y dirigió la mirada a un punto determinado de la habitación. No dijo todo. Le contó brevemente que había peleado de nuevo con Arturo pero esta vez no acabo en las mazmorras. Elyan y Lancelot lo miraron con reproche pero lo dejaron proseguir. También explico la breve charla con Gaius. Paso por alto el dragón que vivía debajo del castillo para pasar a la ejecución del hombre. No describió con lujo de detalle pero si les conto la impresión que tuvo. El dolor y la ira de la muerte de un tal vez inocente hombre.

—Mi decisión de irme aun es mas fuerte. Iré a hablar con el rey Uther. Le diré que nos vamos. No pienso quedarme en este reino mas tiempo del necesario— A pesar de las palabras del dragón que aun resonaba en la mente de Merlín el seguía firme en irse. Por mas que le dijera que era su destino. Que tal vez por el cambiaria el príncipe Arturo para convertirse en el único y futuro rey. A Merlín no le importaba, no se quedaría a descubrirlo. 

—No iras solo— Lancelot dijo decidido. Elyan solo asentía a favor de lo que decía el otro caballero. Merlín no quería ir solo. No podia ver al hombre que dicto tal sentencia sin una pizca de culpa. ¿Uther Pendragon un rey benevolente? No. Aunque el quisiera decir eso, era un mentira tan palpable como el filo de la arma que decapito al hombre. 

—No planeo hacerlo— Con eso en mente Merlín se cambio, visto la ropa adecuada. Su pecho estaba cubierto por la tela fina de un color dorado. La capa que se puso era de un color azul intenso y tenia hilos dorados en forma de un águila al igual que tenia patrones del mismo hilo. Se puso sus botas que cubrían parte de su piernas, estas estaban relucientes y nuevas. No le gustaba usar eso pero ahí estaba el príncipe Merlín. Salieron de esa habitación con pasos decididos. Los nervios de Merlín provocaban que sus palmas sudaran. Los guardias lo siguieron con rostros serios. Un guardia primero le hablo al rey. Estaba al parecer en una reunión con una persona importante. El rey Uther lo hizo esperar. El guardia los llevo a una sala a un lado de donde estaba. Había una gran mesa y un mapa enorme. Varios minutos se quedaron solo acompañados por un guardia que loa miraba de reojo. 

—Disculpa príncipe Merlín por no atenderlo antes— Se disculpo con una sonrisa cuando las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver al rey Uther. No se notaba que lo sintiera. 

—No se preocupe su majestad. No creo que sea de vital importancia lo que tengo que decir— Sonrió a pesar de sentir la aterradora mira de Uther. 

—Bueno aquí estoy príncipe Merlín. Dígame que es lo que tiene que decir— 

—Bueno su majestad. Ha sido una grandiosa visita. Pero me temo que nos tenemos que retirar. Después de todo no creo que haya boda. Y creo que es una creencia que los dos tenemos— Podría ser osado pero Merlín alzo la ceja y lo miro desafiante. Quería ver si el rey Uther se atrevería a mentirle cuando ya sabia Merlín la verdad. 

—¿Por que piensa eso príncipe?— Merlín no dejo su sonrisa a pesar de que Uther dejo de sonreír y lo miro como si el fuera la victima de todo eso y no Merlín.

—Bueno. No soy el único que fue invitado a casarse con el príncipe Arturo o ¿Me equivoco?— El rey Uther no se miro sorprendido que lo supiera y ni siquiera trato de verse culpable, solo sonrió de nuevo como si todo fuera parte de su plan malvado. 

—Que lastima entonces que tenga que retirarse en este momento— Camino pasos lentos hasta donde me encontraba Merlín. Lancelot y Elyan estaban alejados de su príncipe pero aun así estaban preparados por si se acercaba mucho. Merlín espero a que se deslizara en su espacio personal con los nervios influyendo en su magia. Las manos ásperas y grandes del rey Uther tocaron el hombro del príncipe. Merlín esperaba que no se percatara del leve temblor de su cuerpo. 

—Bueno no hay mas que hacer entonces… o tal vez… si, por que no lo pensé antes. Por favor príncipe Merlín quédese a nuestro festejo. Este día se cumple veinte años que la magia se fue de Camelot. Se cumplen veinte años que el gran dragón fue aprisionado— 

—No creo que sea conveniente majestad. Entre mas pronto partamos mejor. Hay bandidos y zanjones en el bosque— Merlín no quiere quedarse. El va a agarrar a sus caballeros y se irán aunque tengan que escaparse. 

—Por eso debes quedarse hasta finalizar el festejo. Solo son dos noches de banquetes y fiesta. Después puedo mandar a mis caballeros a escoltarlos… Yo insisto príncipe— Uther presiono el hombro del mago. Merlín sin poder evitarlo acepto en un leve movimiento de cabeza. No creyó ser capaz de hablar sin titubear. 

—Magnifico. Entonces lo espero esta noche en el banquete. Mañana tendremos una hermosa cantante que nos deleitará con su hermosa voz— Con una sonrisa ladina se retiro de la sala sin que Merlín pudiera objetar o decir algo mas. Lancelot lo miro. Su mirada solo tenia preguntas. Merlín lo ignoro y salió igual que el rey de la sala. 

Ahora Merlín tendría que quedarse dos días mas. Solo esperaba que nadie lo matara en esos días o ver otra muerte como la de esa tarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MALDITO UTHER. YA QUIERO MATARLO. PERO TODAVIA FALTA. NO DESESPEREN SIGO ESCRIBIENDO TODOS LOS DIAS SOLO QUE A VECES HAY ESCENAS QUE NO SE COMO SEGUIR O NARRAR. 
> 
> ESTA VEZ NO SABIA COMO PONER A UTHER PARA QUE MERLIN SE QUEDARA. ESPERO LOGRAR TRASMITIR LO QUE QUERIA DE UTHER. 
> 
> QUERIA TRASMITIR A UN UTHER DESPIADADO Y ASTUTO QUE SOLO LE GUSTA HUMILLAR. 
> 
> BUENO GRACIAS POR ESPERAR Y SEGUIRME AUN. ESPERO NO FALLARLES.


	6. GREEN FOREST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ESTO ES UN ESPECIAL HOT POR FAVOR SI NO LES GUSTA EL SEX GAY ABSTENGANSE DE LEERLO Y ESPEREN MIS SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACIÓN.

Lancelot esperaba que León llegara. Miraba desde lo alto de una torre. Estaba nervioso. Los caballeros acompañaron a los reyes a un encrucijada. Una bestia atacaba al reino así que ellos fueron a buscarla y cazarla. Lancelot tuvo unas diligencias en el reino de Ealdor así que no supo que se habían ido hasta que regreso esa tarde. El noble caballero ansioso de ver a su pareja lo busco por todo el castillo. No fue hasta que una sirvienta se acerco y le dijo que no se encontraba que dejo de buscar y se puso a esperar. No llegaron esa noche. Quiso ir a buscarlo pero se detuvo sabiendo que no sabia donde estaban ni el peligro en el que se podia meter Lancelot o ha los caballeros. Así que espero toda esa noche en vela esperando que los cascos de los caballos se escucharan a lo lejos al igual que el tintineo del metal de las armadura. Cuando el amanecer llego y aun no aparecían, Lancelot cayo en un círculo vicioso. Se repetía que algo andaba mal, algo le había pasado a los reyes y a los caballeros. Pero después se repetía que Merlín estaba con ellos y que todo estaría bien. Merlín era fuerte y poderoso y León era un gran caballero el no se daría por vencido hasta regresar a sus brazos a salvo. Confiaba en su mejor amigo y en su amante.  
La gente comenzó a aglomerarse la tarde del segundo día de su salida. Todos gritaban que los reyes han regresado. Lancelot quería correr a verlos pero espero en las puertas. El sabia muy bien que no podía demostrar cuan afectado estaba por saber cómo estaban sus personas mas amadas. Eso era un debilidad que cualquiera podría usar en su contra. Espero. Los caballos relincharon cansados. Los primeros en llegar fueron Merlín y Arturo. Estaban sucios y cansados. Los dejos pasar al castillo sin preguntar nada. Merlín le dedico un par de miradas que Lancelot entendió como un después hablamos. Espero de nuevo. Lancelot estaba al borde del colapso. ¿Por qué tardaban tanto en llegar? 

Los segundo en llegar eran Gwaine y Percival. Percival tenía a Gwaine en su montura. El caballero sinvergüenza de Gwaine abrazaba a Percival por detrás. Lancelot no se sorprendió que fueran tan abiertos con su relación. Ellos estaban mas sucios que Arturo y Merlín. Tenían manchas de sangre seca y barro en toda su piel expuesta. Lancelot pude ver antes de que desaparecieran dentro del castillo una herida en la cabeza de Gwaine.  
Ahora el caballero estaba mas preocupado. Gwaine solía ser un poco descuidado a la hora de pelear pero el nunca se dejaba encestar un golpe en la cabeza. Gwaine sabia lo que representaba un golpe ahí. 

—Lancelot— La voz seria de Elyan llamo la atención de Lancelot. Su moreno amigo estaba igual de sucio pero sin heridas. Lancelot se alivio de eso. Elyan se acercó a su amigo y toco su hombro. Lancelot miro detrás de su hombro para ver como León apenas se sostenía de su caballo. Lancelot no espero mas. No importaba en ese momento que lo vieran. León pareció aliviado cuando miro a su amante. Lancelot se quedo un momento quieto viendo a su amado, su pelo castaño claro estaba sucio y de un color negro que opacaba su verdadero color, su mirada seria que Lancelot tanto amaba ahora parecía un bosque verde interminable. Cansado y sucio cayo a los brazos de Lancelot cuando este se acerco a su caballo para ayudarlo a bajar. Lancelot ahora estaba histérico. Tenia a su pareja entre sus brazos inconsciente. Con ayuda de Elyan lo llevaron con Gaius que ya estaba curando la cabeza de Gwaine. Espero a que acabara para poder atender a su pareja. Gaius lo examino un poco antes de decir algo. 

—Esta bien. No hay heridas de gravedad— Lancelot le quito su armadura con dificulta por el peso de su cuerpo cuando Gaius le pidió hacerlo. La mancha roja de sangre en su hombro fue lo que lo hizo quejarse de lo que dijo el médico. Gaius se acerco e inspecciono su herida. 

—Esto sanara de prisa. No es una herida profunda así que solo hay que limpiarla— Lancelot apoyo a León en su cuerpo. Le quitó su camisa y dejo que el doctor limpiara la herida. Era un corte mediano que se extendía por todo su musculoso hombro. León se quejo y movió hasta que se despertó por el dolor que provocaba Gaius. 

—Lancelot — El nombrado acaricio la mejilla de su pareja en suaves círculos tratando de relajarlo. León volvió a cerrar los ojos pero no se durmió. Cuando Gaius termino su herida estaba limpia y estaba cubierta de hierbas. Antes de partir a su habitación le envolvió el hombro con una venda y le dio una poción para el dolor.  
Lancelot no se quejo de llevar todo el peso del cuerpo de León. Lo llevo a su habitación y lo acostó en su cama. León no estaba dormido pero estaba un poco ido por la medicina que le había dado Gaius para el dolor. Lancelot limpio su cuerpo y el pelo castaño de su amado en silencio. Eso era lo que le gustaba del otro a Lancelot y a León. Esos silencios que compartían que decían mas que mil palabras. Como el de ese momento en el que las caricias amables de Lancelot demostraba esa preocupación de perderlo, los nervios de verlo herido y de no haber estado ahí para cuidar su espalda en la batalla, pero sobretodo demostraba el amor que sentía por León. Lancelot se acostó a su lado y acaricio su pecho que subía y bajaba suavemente. León se quedo dormido a mitad de las atenciones de Lancelot. Era tan cómodo estar a su lado que conciliaba el sueño con facilidad. 

La noche llego y Lancelot no se separo de su lado en todo ese día, la preocupación de perderlo aun estaba ahí tan fuerte e intensa como cuando lo vio herido. 

—Lancelot…— Susurro León mientras se despertaba. Lancelot se levanto de su posición a lado de León para verlo mejor. 

—Si. Aquí estoy. ¿Te sientes mejor?— Pregunto Lancelot acariciando suavemente el rostro de su amante. León abrió sus ojos verdes. Lancelot por fin pudo sonreír al ver ese brillo tan hermoso que amaba. 

—Si… Estoy mejor—León agarro la mano que acariciaba su rostro. La sonrisa que le dedico a Lancelot solo provoco que el corazón del caballero se acelerara y un tenue color rojo se extendiera por sus mejillas. 

—Me asustaste León. Pensé que pude per… —El tan solo pensarlo provocaba una punzada en el corazón de Lancelot. 

—No lo hiciste. Aquí estoy— Lancelot se inclino y presiono sus frentes con delicadeza. Su calor le compartió esa verdad que tanto anhelaba que su mente entendiera. León estaba vivo, estaba bien y a su lado. 

León acaricio el suave pelo de su amante antes de acercarlo y presionar sus labios con los suyos. Los labios de Lancelot eran tan suaves, se deslizo suavemente entre ellos para poder encontrarse con su tibia lengua. El beso era tierno, querían trasmitir en ese beso cuando se anhelaban en toda esa tortuosa espera. Valía la pena esperar si al final los dos tendrían esa sensación que provocaba su profundo amor. Con cada beso el cariño que sentían por el otro recorrían sus cuerpos en suaves estremecimientos. 

Lancelot cargaba su peso para no presionarlo contra León. La mano izquierda de Lancelot presionaba la pared mientras la otra presionaba la cama. Se besaron por largos minutos hasta que esos besos tiernos se volvieron frenéticos. Las mordidas se volvían fieras provocaciones. León tenia a Lancelot jadeando y gimiendo con cada succión y mordida. Las manos libres de León recorrieron su cuerpo desde la nuca donde sus dedos se enredaban con sus hebras castañas hasta su espalda ancha que se estremecía debajo de sus palmas. Se deleitaba con cada estremecimiento que provocaba y gemido que se ahogaba en sus labios. Las manos de León descendieron hasta el trasero abultado de Lancelot. Sin poder evitarlo el caballero jadeo en un suspiro al tener las manos grandes de su amante apretar con fuerza su trasero. Se separaron cuando sus labios hinchados y adoloridos.  
—León… No podemos… Estas herido…— Susurro Lancelot cerca de los labios de León. Sus labios se rozaban con cada palabra. Las manos de León seguían acariciando y apretando las mejillas inferiores de Lancelot causando que el cerrara los ojos y jadeara con cada movimiento de sus manos. 

—Por favor Lancelot… te necesito— Lancelot no podia decir que no cuando la voz gruesa de su pareja susurraba tan lascivamente su suplica. Lancelot se derritió con cada toque de León. La camisa color beige de Lancelot desapareció cuando las manos hábiles de León la quito y la tiro en algún punto de la habitación. Entre caricias y besos bruscos desaparecieron las partes inferiores de sus ropas. La piel caliente de ambos se friccionaba provocando que su excitación se elevara. Sus erecciones se rozaban y esto provocaba que los jadeos de Lancelot resonaran por toda la habitación. 

—Solo no te sobre esfuer… — No alcanzo a decir nada mas por la lengua traviesa de León que acariciaron sus botones rosados. Los gemido de Lancelot salían rotos y ahogados por culpa de León. Mordía y succionaba intercalando entre pezones. 

Lancelot cambio su posición para estar ahora sobre sus muslos. León estaba sentado para poder así besar mas de la piel de su novio. Dejo besos húmedos por todo su pecho y cuello. 

—Debo prepararme… León…Ahh — Los dientes de León dejaron una perfecta marca en la clavícula de su amante. 

—No Lancelot… Hoy quiero sentirte yo…— León ahogo el interrogatorio con besos apasionado que solo provocaban que sus erección palpitaran necesitadas. León rara vez era el que recibía. Siempre era tan dominante y apasionado que Lancelot se convertía en una mierda pasiva que solo buscaba recibir lo que pudiera de su amante. 

—Solo podia pensar en ti. Cuando peleamos solo podia pensar en que quería volver a verte— Susurro León tan cercas que sus respiraciones se entrelazaban. 

—Quiero sentirte Lancelot— El corazón de Lancelot se paro la imagen que tenia enfrente. Su rostro sonrojado, su voz necesitada y esos labios que Lancelot mordió hasta dejarlos rojos, solo se relamió los labios antes esa vista vulgar. 

—León… Te hare sentir bien…— No pudo detenerse mas. Lancelot se abalanzó con delicadeza contra su novio. Los besos eran salvajes y las caricias solo buscaban abarcar toda la piel expuesta. Lancelot bajo por su cuerpo dejando marcas de besos en tonos rojizos. Beso y succionó sus pezones al igual que había hecho con el. Los gemidos de León eran bajos y suaves, eso solo causaba que Lancelot se encendiera mas. Su novio era tan candente y tierno en este momento.  
Succionó y mordió en la piel de su cintura hasta dejar una marca ahí que solo Lancelot podría ver. León se estremeció al sentir la respiración caliente tan cerca de su erección. Lancelot guio un camino hasta que la punta de su pene que ya tenia pre-semen toco su barbilla, sin mas reparos succionó la punta. Saboreo el acido sabor del liquido pre-seminal antes de alejarse y seguir bajando por su cuerpo. Dejo marcas dentro de sus muslos. Cuando estuvo satisfecho se alejo de su cuerpo para poder tomar la botella de aceite que tenían en uno cajones a lado de su cama. Vertió el aceite en sus dedos. Froto sus manos hasta que el aceite frio se entibiara. León miraba todo eso con atención. Lancelot era amable y sus caricias solo demostraban el hombre que era.  
Un dedo lubricado palmeo su entrada un poco antes de adentrarse por sus pliegos. León siseo sorprendido al sentirlo introducirse lentamente, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de intromisión. Lancelot pensó que quizás le dolía así que se inclino y en una forma de relajarlo lamió y beso su penes desde la base hasta la punta a la par que movía un dedo en su interior. León inclino la cabeza para atrás por esas sensaciones nuevas. Cerro los ojos disfrutándolo. Un gemido resonó en la habitación cuando Lancelot se metió toda su extensión a la boca. Su succión apresaba su erección tan maravillosamente que enviaba estrellas debajo de sus parpados. Fueron los minutos mas tortuoso de León, en donde Lancelot le dama la mejor mamada y sus dedos habilidosos buscaban ese punto en su interior. Un dedo en poco tiempo se convirtió en dos, y eso solo pudo encantarle a León ya estaba apunto de suplicar que no era suficiente. Los dedos de Lancelot se movían en suaves penetraciones hasta que encontró ese punto. Su próstata fue acariciada y eso causo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo. Su cadera se elevo un poco queriendo que siguiera tocándolo en ese punto. Estaba al borde del orgasmo con tan solo eso. No quería correrse aun. Necesitaba a Lancelot en su interior como la noche necesitaba a la luna. 

—Lancelot… te necesito ahora… — Susurro en leves gemidos que podia escuchar con claridad Lancelot. Siguió moviendo sus dedos ignorando lo que decía León. El no quería lastimarlo así que lo prepara como debía ser. Dejo su erección para poder pasar de nuevo a su muslos musculosos. Mordí y succionó de nuevo la piel admirando como se tornaba rojiza. A veces podría ser posesivo. 

—Por favor… — Suplico León pero Lancelot amaba demasiado al caballero como para hacerle daño. 

—No León. Puedo lastimarte… —León agarro su nuca y lo acerco hasta que sus labios se tocaron, se abrió paso por sus labios hasta que se encontraron sus lenguas. León sonrió. En ese momento Lancelot podría correrse con tan solo ver su deslumbrante sonrisa. 

—No lo harás… así que por favor… te quiero adentro— Susurro lo ultimo en el oído de Lancelot. Su erección pálpito con tan solo sentir el tibio aliento de su amado en el contorno de su oreja. León sabia que puntos volvían loco a su pareja. León agarro el aceite de la mesita, tomo un poco del aceite en sus manos y lo esparció por toda la erección de su amante. Lancelot gruño al sentir las manos de León acariciar su pene que no podia estar mas dolorosamente erecto. 

—¿Estas seguro León?—Su erección se froto contra su entrada un par de veces esperando la respuesta. León solo empujo tratando de que la erección de su novio se introdujera de una vez. Lancelot tomo eso como su respuesta así que se abrió paso lentamente por su entrada. Sus paredes eran estrechas y tibias. Lancelot podría correrse en ese momento. León estaba teniendo un momento difícil por el dolor de no estar acostumbrado algo introducirse en su cuerpo. Se detuvo antes de enterrarse por completo. Lancelot tratando de relajar el cuerpo de su amado le dio besos cariñosos y húmedos por todo su rostro, también lo masturbo en lentos vaivenes, lo hizo hasta que dejo de fruncir sus cejas en una mueca de dolor. Se introdujo un poco mas y mas hasta que por fin estuvo adentro de León. Los ojos verdes de León se cristalizaron. Lancelot temió lastimarlo. 

—¿Te lastime? — Pregunto Lancelot demasiado preocupado. Quiso alejarse de su cuerpo pero las piernas de León envolvieron las cintura de Lancelot impidiendo que se alejara de su cuerpo. 

—Estoy bien… Solo muévete por favor— Lancelot negó cuando una lagrima traicionera bajo por las mejillas de León. Beso el rostro de su amado tratando de quitarle cualquier malestar. 

—Lancelot por favor muévete, yo estoy bien— Lancelot no se movió hasta estar seguro que León se encontraba bien. Cuando comenzó a moverse fueron lentas penetraciones que sacaban pequeños gemidos ahogados que solo causaron que Lancelot se moviera un poco mas rápido. La mano sana de León agarro la espalda desnuda de Lancelot. Su uñas se enterraron en su espalda dejando líneas rojas. Lancelot supo que lo disfrutaba cuando toco ese punto en su interior, provocaba que los dedos de los pies de León se apretaran y que su espalda que ahora se encontraban de nuevo en la cama se curveara. Lancelot agarro la cintura de León para poder hacer las penetraciones mas precisas. Los dedos dejarían marcas por lo fuerte que agarraba la cintura de León. Las embestidas fueron mas rápidas entre mas tiempo pasaba. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a perlarse por la capa de sudor que los cubría. León se agarro de la pared para que su cabeza no chocara con esta por la fuerza con la que embestía Lancelot. León en un intento de controlar sus gemidos se mordía el labio dejándolos mas hinchados. Su pelo castaño se encontraba mas revuelto y se pegaba a su frente sudorosa. El pre-semen empezaba a dejar una mancha húmeda en el abdomen de León. Lancelot gruño maldiciones por lo bajo cuando se sintió cerca del orgasmo. Llevo una de sus manos a la erección necesitada de León para comenzar a masturbarla a la par de sus embestidas. León se corrio en su abdomen con un gemido ahogado y desesperado. Lancelot embistió un par de veces antes de correrse dentro susurrando el nombre de León. Cansados se acostaron uno a lado del otro. Compartieron caricias un poco mas antes de que León cayera en la penumbra del sueño. Lancelot se quedo despierto acariciando el pelo de León mientras miraba por la ventana las estrellas que alumbraba la noche. Lancelot se sintió tan feliz de tener en sus brazos a su querido León, que olvido que tenia algo importante que decirle a Merlín.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry si no las satisfasio pero a mi me encanto por que lo publique. Nunca publico algo que NO me guste (3. Diganme sus opiniones plis


	7. WHAT'S WRONG WITH LANCELOT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿CUANDO FUE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ESTUVE AQUI?
> 
> NO LO SE
> 
> ¿PENSARON QUE LA ABANDONE?
> 
> TAL VEZ PERO NO, NO LO HICE. TENGO MUCHO QUE ESCRIBIR AUN DE SU HISTORIA.
> 
> ¿ME ODIAN?
> 
> TAL VEZ, Y MUCHO. POR ESO LES TRAJE UNA SORPRESA. 
> 
> NO DARE EXCUSA, SOLO PIDO PERDON Y QUE ACEPTEN LO QUE ESCRIBI AL FINAL COMO UNA OFRENDA. LOS AMO A TODOS LOS QUE ESPERAN PACIENTE DE MI HISTORIA

Estaba atrapado ahora en ese reino. Aunque solo son dos días. Dos tortuosos días de espera. Quería correr a casa, pero era obvio que algo o alguien quería mantenernos en ese lugar. Cuando entre a mi habitación seguido de Lancelot y Elyan pude sentir sus miradas perforar mi nuca. Con un suspiro largo me voltee y les di una sonrisa tranquilizadora, era su príncipe y a pesar de que eran mis amigos no podían verme flaquear. 

—Se que prometí que nos iríamos. Pero al parecer los planes cambiaron. No podemos irnos en los próximos dos días. El rey me pidió amablemente que me quedara para su festejo—

—Los dos sabemos que eso no fue amablemente Merlín. Ese hombre prácticamente te obligó. Por eso y mas debemos irnos— Mire a Lancelot y podia sentir que ya habíamos tenido esa pelea. Era un deja vu todo esto. Al parecer había entrado a un circulo vicioso: descubrir algo del rey, querer irme y al final no hacerlo. Estaba arto ¿Quién era el maldito que escribió mi historia? Deberían despedirlo por causarle tanto agotamiento mental.

—Lancelot. Ya tuvimos esa pelea. No podemos irnos aun. Solo son dos días Lan— Hable con tranquilidad no quería que se molestara de nuevo. Esta vez Elyan escuchaba con atención la conversación, camino hacia Lancelot y puso una mano en su hombro, Lancelot lo miro confundido. 

—Lancelot estamos aquí con merlín, no estará solo con ese rey. Podemos cuidarlo por dos días mas— Lancelot no tenía ninguna respuesta. Solo ellos podían cuidarme y velar mi seguridad mejor que nadie. Con una mini sonrisa asintió.

—Esta bien. Solo serán dos días y después nos iremos a Ealdor— Dos días se irían volando, el tiempo tiene una forma de pasar rápidamente sin que nos demos cuenta. 

(…)

Todo estaba contra mi. El maldito tiempo pasaba tan lento. El comedor de banquetes estaba lleno, las personas se aglomeraban en las mesas. El rey estaba en una mesa enfrente de un estrado donde un bardo narraba una historia sobre caballeros que vencen feroces dragones. No puse atención lo que decía era ofensivo, solo ponía en cuestión lo malo de la magia. La mesa del rey estaba la chica que una vez hablo conmigo, después del primer vistazo que le di no volví a verla, aunque sentí la mirada penetrante de alguien en esa dirección. Ignore a todos solo estaba bebiendo de mi hidromiel. Mis caballeros estaba detrás mío como buenos escoltas y protectores. De repente le susurraba algo a Lancelot que causaba su risa provocando que Elyan nos reprendiera. Era aburrido e incomodo. Todos en es sala me miraban con pena. La noche no paso de prisa. El bardo contó historia tras historia de la antiguas guerras y de los reyes de Camelot. Cuando decidí que el tiempo de estar ahí fue lo suficiente tome un poco mas de mi copa y con lentitud salí de ese lugar. El rey me miro partir así que solo incline mi cabeza respetuoso. Prácticamente corrí a mis aposentos. Lancelot y Elyan me seguían con prisa. La seguridad de mi habitación era mejor que estar rodeados de gentes que conocía mis penas.

—Por fin— Gemí de felicidad al tirarme a la cama, la suave cama. Ronronea mientras rodeaba por ella como niño chiquito. Pare serio al ver las miradas de mis guardias, estaban llenas de dudas.

—¿Qué pasa? —Me senté para verlos mejor.

—Aquella mujer con la que hablaste la primera noche. No paraba de verte y cuando nos íbamos le dijo algo a un guardia— Pensé que seria un problema grave. Caí a la cama de nuevo con un suspiro.

—Olvídense de ella. Solo es una princesita caprichosa— No dijeron nada mas así que pude cerrar mis ojos un momento. Solo seria un segundo. Todo el día había tenido un dolor incesante, tendré que hacerme un te para dormir bien esta noche.

Antes de darme cuenta había caído a las fauces de la oscuridad. Me levante sobresaltado cuando una voz estruendosa susurro mi nombre. Tape mi cabeza con las sabanas. Ese dragón no paraba de molestar con su destino esto y destino el otro. Que se vaya a la mierda.

(…)

El amanecer llego con prisa. Hacia un frio reconfortante, no era helado si no mas bien como una ráfaga refrescante. Elyan llego a la habitación para cubrir a Lancelot. Al parecer Lan estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, me preguntaba que le pasaba. 

—Pensé que se le pasaría— Murmuro Elyan. Lo voltee a ver con atención.

—Cuando me relevo en la noche estaba igual. Le dije que podia quedarme para que descansara si sentía mal pero el se negó— Prosiguió Elyan, escuche atento. Algo debió pasar, ayer antes de caer dormido lo mire normal, este Lancelot perdido en sus pensamientos y notablemente preocupado era anormal de ver, siempre era yo quien rompía su compostura bueno ayer y otros días había visto aun cierto caballero romper esa tranquilidad de Lancelot. 

—Elyan, Lancelot me hablo de un caballero con el que practicaba. Creo que quiero ir. Hace mucho que no entreno— Alce la voz. Lancelot dejo de estar mirando en la nada por la ventana y volteo a verme como si fuera la peor idea. Bueno al menos ahora si me escuchaba.

—¿Cómo se llamaba ese caballero?... ¿Mark? ¿Elías?... — Elyan parecía también pensar muy detenidamente el nombre de ese caballero a pesar de que los dos lo sabíamos de memoria.

—Es León—

—oh si… el caballero León. ¿Elyan nos acompañas? — Elyan movió su cabeza afirmando. Ya iba a la salida cuando Lancelot agarro mi brazo.

—No necesitamos ir. De todos modos nos iremos mañana en la mañana— Esto era divertido. Lancelot estaba nervioso. 

—No quiero quedarme aquí. Que nos vean mas personas dejara en claro que no nos importa lo que el rey Uther haga— Lancelot vacilo un momento. Al final si me soltó, por eso caminaba al campo de entrenamiento. Algunos caballeros peleaban rudamente. Por suerte el príncipe no estaba entre ellos. 

—oh… —No pensé que esto iba a ser caliente. Había dos hombres. Uno de ellos era el caballero León, al otro no lo reconocía; el caballero era mas bajo pero igual de musculoso, su pelo negro, largo y ondulado se movía por el viento. Sus rostro no era tan maduro, tal vez era un caballero recién incorporado. Peleaban con espadas pero parecía mas un juego que una batalla. Sus rostros concentrados pero aun así divertidos era atrayente y sobretodo esos músculos sudoroso y con una tenue capa de tierra. Sentía que la baba se acumulaba en mi boca. Elyan tosió causando que saliera de mi estupor. Estaba avergonzado. ¿Qué rostro estaba mostrándoles? Mi rostro se calentó intensamente hasta mis orejas. Gire mi cabeza a otro lado para no encontrarme con la mirada de Elyan. Lancelot parecía peor que yo. Su rostro estaba rojo y sus pupilas se dilataban mientras seguía cada movimiento de los brazos de León. Esperaba que yo no me hubiera visto así. Después de unos minutos el otro caballero nos vio y se acerco a nosotros, León se quedó atrás viéndonos desde la lejanía con un rostro serio. Pero pude ver un titubeo en la comisura de su labio. El quería sonreír.

—Usted es aquel príncipe… ¿Merlín? — Elyan bufo y se acerco enojado mas al caballero estaba muy dispuesto a darle un golpe si su lenguaje corporal hablara por el. Parecía un hombre con poco de intelecto, además que no lo decía con malicia.

—Si. Soy Merlín— El caballero tomo mi mano y la sacudió con fuerza, gemí sorprendido al no esperar ese arrebato de su parte.

—Soy Gwaine— Sonreí amable aceptado su saludo a pesar de que apretaba con un poco mas de fuerza de la debida. 

—Mucho gusto Sir Gwaine— Me soltó mi mano con una sonrisa y paso su mano por mis hombres y me pego a su cuerpo. Toda esa masa de músculos era firme y suave, pero sobretodo húmeda. Trate de no pensar en el sudor y la tierra de su cuerpo.

—Dime Gwaine… sabes yo vi cuando le distes la paliza a la princesita. Se lo merecía— Me apretó mas contra el. Sonreí sin estar muy satisfecho por eso. Elyan estaba preparado para atacar. Lo tranquilice con una sonrisa verdadera.

—Me imaginaba que pocos se atrevían a hacerlo—

—De hecho eres el único— Mi sonrisa se hizo mas grande con esa respuesta. Era el primero, me gustaba la sensación de haber sido el único.

—Pensé que no vendrías hoy— La voz del otro caballero era grave pero había un toque de suavidad en su pronunciación. Alcance a escucharlo mientras Gwaine hablaba sobre chicas de Ealdor. 

—Mi príncipe quiso venir— Era una voz cortante y para nada amable como era usualmente. Lancelot estaba incomodo. 

—Vine al campo de entrenamiento por que quería ver como entrenaba. Mi caballero Lancelot me dijo que era bueno luchando— Me dirigí a león que me miraba serio, asintió a mis palabras con el mismo semblante.

—León es el mejor caballero. La princesita siempre se lo lleva a las cacerías, pero esta vez esta triste por que no se lo llevaron. La nena de Arturo lo cambio por Percy— Se mofo Gwaine. León no parecía ofendido por eso. Ni siquiera se miraba que lo oyera. 

—¿Le gustaría practicar príncipe? — Al parecer ignoro completamente a Gwaine. El caballero de pelo castaño dejo de reírse e hizo una peculiar expresión ofendida.

—Claro. No soy bueno con la espada pero me gustaría intentarlo— Leon se retiro seguido por Gwaine que quería llamar su atención. Lancelot se quedo viendo por donde se habían ido demasiado tiempo.

—¿Lancelot? — Pareció espantado por mi voz. Le sonreí cuando se percato que era yo. 

—Perdona Merl… Digo perdone majestad— No había mucho gente alrededor así que negué.

—No se lo que te pasa Lancelot pero soy tu amigo y quiero que me lo digas— Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y volteo para otro lado avergonzado. Eso era aun mas raro. Regresaron antes de que me pusiera a pesar mas afondo acerca de la causa, traían una espada y unas protecciones. No esperaba que Leon fuera tan minucioso. Me puso muy bien las protecciones. Cuando mi cabeza y pecho estuvieron protegidos León me dio la espada. La agarre con fuerza enfrente de mi.

—¿Puedo ser el primero?— Pregunto Sir Gwaine. León se aparto y le dejo el camino al otro caballero. Elyan y Lancelot se aparataron.

—Estaremos aquí Merlín— Escuche la voz de uno de mis guardias pero no supe de quien se trataba. El primer golpe de Gwaine no fue amable. Era rudo en sus forma de pelear. No tuvo piedad en atacar con fuerza. Ni siquiera me dejo descansar, el ultimo ataque no pude con la fuerza y caí al césped. Estaba cansado y sudado.

—Te gane— Se rio Gwaine, no era burlesco era mas una sonrisa normal llena de dientes pero sin provocación detrás de esa sonrisa. La risa que se escucho después era maliciosa y solo buscaba humillar.

—Vaya guerreo de Ealdor. Pobres con razón no ganaron contra Camelot— Una de las princesas hablo, logre acordarme que la había visto hace días en la fiesta. También estaba entre la multitud la princesa Angélica. Estaba seria, me escaneo buscando algo.

—Vámonos— Su tono era serio así que todos partieron. No entendía por que ahora era buena conmigo. Uno de sus sirvientes se acerco a mi. Apenas me estaba levantando cuando puso un pedazo de papel en mi cara. Lo tome y antes de decir que era escapo de ahí y corrió detrás de su señora.

—¿Qué es?— Elyan se acerco con pasos grandes hasta estar detrás de mi. Le di la carta y deje que el la leyera. Estaba cansado, maldito Gwaine. 

—¿La revancha príncipe?— Sonreí travieso, mostrando su pose de combate mientras me miraba.

—Nunca en tu vida Gwaine— Agarro mi mano y la beso.

—Por favor príncipe. Se que cayo bajo mis encantos— Reí abiertamente, ese hombre era tan gracioso como para ser un caballero de ese reino.

—No lo creo, yo…— Podría pelear una batalla de intelecto, parecía que ese caballero no tenia mucho. Podría ganar, si no fuera por la interrupción.

—Merlín…— Voltee a ver a Lancelot. El me extendió la carta que sostenía el y Elyan. La tome preocupado. 

_Príncipe Merlín_

_Me ofende mucho que siga en el reino a pesar de las circunstancias en la que lo puso el rey. Me imagine que no tendría la osadía de presentarse al banquete. Debí suponer que la vergüenza no es parte de su vocabulario._

_No es por eso que le envió esta carta. Deseo encontrarme antes del banquete en una parte alejada de las personas. Quisiera hablar con usted acerca de algo muy importante de sus tierras._

_Princesa Angélica_

Termine de leerla. No podía ir tal vez seria una trampa, pero si ella tenía información acerca de mi reino seria malo si no me presentara a esa reunión. La princesa Angélica a rondado mucho alrededor del rey. Podría ser que supiera algo que planea hacer con mi reino. No podía tomar una decisión impulsiva. Debía tomar una decisión ¿Cuál debía escoger? ¿Yo o mi reino?. La respuesta era obviamente clara.

ESPECIAL PERCIVAL Y GWAINE

“La primera vez que lo vi pensé que era un bandido”

Mi hermana estaba enferma, viajábamos por un camino oscuro y largo que para sus piernas débil era difícil de soportar. El bosque era aterrador para dos pequeños sin acompañantes. Camelot era nuestro destino y nuestra única opción. Mi hermana estaba sufriendo de dolor y cada vez mas nos retrasábamos por el avance de su enfermedad. El atardecer nos hizo descansar cerca de un lago. Mire a lo lejos. Las nubes se acumulaban y volvían mas oscuro el tenue cielo azul. Debía encontrar un refugio antes de que eso pasara. Me incline para recoger agua para mi hermana. 

Las luciérnagas salieron del césped y sobre volaron las aguas tranquilas del lago. Me ilumino mientras recogía agua en la oscuridad de la noche. Podia ver a los lejos el castillo alumbrado por antorchas. Faltaba poco. 

Las hojas crujieron debajo de los pies de algo. Deje el envase de agua y corrí a ver a mi hermana. Mi hermana estaba dormida inclinada en un árbol grande. Trate de despertarla despacio. Ella no lo hizo, estaba agotada. El fuego tal vez atrajo a los zanjones. Cargue a mi hermana y la lleve detrás de unos arbusto. Los pasos se acercaron. Algo grande y pesado se acercaba. 

—¿Hola?— Su voz era grave. Camino por donde aun nuestro pequeño fuego aun se ondulaba suavemente por el viento. 

—Percival no hay nadie. Vámonos— El metal sonó mientras caminaba de regreso a donde estaba su caballo. Un trueno resonó por el bosque, mi hermana grito y antes de que lo hiciera de nuevo cubrí su boca. Los caballos relincharon con miedo al mismo tiempo así que oculto el grito de mi hermana. Se escucharon gritos mientras el cielo se alumbraba por la luz de los truenos. Mi hermana sollozo entre mis brazos. Tenia miedo, la abrace y bese su rostro tratando de tranquilizarla. La lluvia comenzó de repente. Cubrí el cuerpo de mi hermana tratando de taparla del aguacero. Mis dientes empezaron a castañear por el frio. Al menos a un mi hermana estaba seca. 

—¡Hermano! — Grito mi hermana cuando otro trueno estruendoso resonó por el bosque. Los pasos eran pesados y chapoteaban en el fango. De repente había unas manos grandes apartando los arbustos. Sostuve a mi hermana pequeñas mas cerca. Saque un puñal y rasgue su mano. Un hilo de sangre cubrió mi cuchillo. 

—Diablos… Niño no hagas eso—Agarro su mano contra su pecho y limpio la sangre con un pedazo de tela. Quise atacarlo de nuevo pero el agarro mi brazo. Me dolió su apretón. Solté el arma. Estaba asustado, ahora no podia defendernos. Trato de sacarnos del lugar donde nos escondíamos. Patalee y golpeaba sus manos grandes. 

—Niño deja de pelar— Me amenazo. Su voz era muy grave, me quede paralizado por la intensidad de su voz. Me saco de ahí con un jalón de ropa. Mi hermana se quejo y acabo tosiendo por la fuerza con la que la agarraba contra mi cuerpo. 

—Leon, ayúdame— Cubrí a mi hermana. No dejarían que se la llevara, las grandes manos del hombre agarraron mi rostro con brusquedad. Me queje por su apretón fuerte. Cerré los ojos con miedo cuando giro mi rostro levemente. 

—No pareces lastimado— Soltó mi rostro, deje salir el aire aliviado. Otro caballero se acerco, no podia ver su rostro por la oscuridad de la noche pero los leves rayos de luz me dejaron ver unos mechones castaños. 

—Yo me llevare a la niña. Tu cubre al chico. Esta temblando— Solloce. No quería ser separado de mi hermana, prometí protegerla. Seria un mal hermano si no pudiera salvarla.

—No llores niño— Las manos ásperas y grandes del hombre acariciaron dulcemente mi rostro. Esta vez fue amable como si temiera romperme.

—No nos hagas daño— Mis lagrimas se camuflaban con las gotas de lluvia. Su dedo gordo quito las lagrimas. Me incline inconsciente hacia su toque.

—Tranquilo pequeño. Somos caballero de Camelot— Levante mi rostro, el brillo de los relámpagos alumbro su rostro. Me sonreía amable. Deje que me cargara, el otro caballero agarro a mi hermana y la cubrió con algo. Sus enormes manos agarraron mi cuerpo con delicadeza y antes de perderme en la oscuridad sentí su calor corporal llenarme. 

(…)

—Gwaine. Vámonos se nos hace tarde— Salí de mis pensamientos para ver a Percival. Hace cinco años el me había salvado junto a mi hermana. Se quedo a mi lado mientras mi hermana y yo nos establecimos en Camelot. Nos cuido como un hermano mayor siempre. Solo un año atrás logre meterme a los caballeros de Camelot y estar a su lado como iguales. Ahora peleaba junto a mi héroe, estaba orgulloso. Sonreí y me acerque a Percival. Tenia una herida en su hombro donde se cayo de su caballo por la cacería con el príncipe. Esas heridas solo me provocaba un dolor punzante en mi pecho al no estar a su lado para protegerlo. Solo por el había entrenado y esforzado para ser parte de la guardia real. Debí estar con el

—Perdona Percy. Pero no importa si llegamos tarde— Percival me sonrió negando. Me agarro de los hombros. Seguía siendo tan grande como cuando era niño. 

—Claro que importa somos los guardias del príncipe Arturo— Su voz se emocionaba siempre que hablaba del príncipe. Trato de no fruncir el seño por eso.

—No dejemos esperando a la princesita— Quite su mano de mi hombro y camine al castillo. Escuche los insultos de Percival por el apodo que le puse al príncipe. Teníamos la misma edad y aun así el tenia la atención de mi Percival. Me detuve un momento ¿Mi? .

—¿Por qué paras?— Me agarro del brazo y me jalo al ver que no me movía. Bueno estaba teniendo en serio un problema. ¿Aun seguía siendo mi héroe? O ¿se convirtió en algo mas?

Mientras me adentraba a la fiesta a lado de Percival me daba cuenta de lo hermoso que era y lo bien que me hacia sentir estar a su lado. Pero otra vez ¿No siempre fue así?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DECIDÍ PONER ESTE ESPECIAL DE GWAINE POR QUE TAMBIEN QUIERO QUE CONOZCAN LA VIDA Y RELACION DE ESTA LINDA PAREJA. 
> 
> AUN NO SE SI GWEN Y MORGANA APARECERAN. 
> 
> ¿QUE ESPERAN QUE PASE AHORA? 
> 
> LOS LEO. QUIERO TEORIAS. TAL VEZ LAS ESCRIBAS JAJAJA
> 
> Por favor avisenme si hay errores.


	8. THE SINGING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ESTE CAPITULO ME COSTO. FUE COMO SACAR TODAS LAS HERIDAS QUE TENGO Y MOSTRARLAS. EN ALGUN PUNTO LA HISTORIA DE LOS PERSONAJES SE MEZCLO CON LA MIA. SE DARAN CUENTA DE ESO CUANDO LO LEAN. 
> 
> ESPERO LES GUSTE POR QUE A MI ME FASCINO. NO ES CIEN POR CIENTO COMO LO QUERIA PERO LOGRE PONER MIS IDEAS EN ESTE CAPITULO PARA USTEDES

Ultimo día. Se repitió varias veces Merlín. Solo quedaría esa noche, se volvió a decir. Tendría de nuevo que vestirse de manera ostentosa y sonreír a personas a las que no les agradaba y solo se burlaban a su costa. Se empezó a cambiar por ese atuendo que le incomodaba. 

Al menos su tarde se fue entre burlas y risas, recordó Merlín su tarde con una sonrisa ni siquiera una carta con fines misteriosos arruino su tarde. Gwaine fue un alivio para los nervios de Merlín. Nunca pensó que podría encontrar a una persona agradable en ese lugar. Al menos uno que no sea Gaius. Gwaine era el perfecto balance entre amabilidad y maldad. Era imposible no fraternizar con el.

—¿Eres bueno en algo? — Se burlo Gwaine cuando de nuevo por su culpa cayo al suelo Merlín. La tierra en ese momento era su fiel consejera al escuchar todas las maldiciones que decía al caer en ella. El mago podia ver a lo lejos aun a esas personas que se aglomeraban para burlabarse. El no haría el ridículo.

—Soy bueno en algo— Se levanto firme del suelo y con una sonrisa que podia causar escalofríos. Lancelot sabia a lo que se refería, camino hacia el y agarro su brazo con un poco de fuerza causando que sus pasos se detuvieran. Era una negación rotundamente de parte de Lancelot.

—No aquí Merlín. Pueden verte— Susurro cerca de su oído. A lo lejos Merlín capto el sonido de algo rompiéndose pero no le tomo importancia al igual que las palabras que salían de la boca de su amigo. Merlín estaba mas interesado en quitarle esa sonrisa de superioridad a Gwaine.

—Prometo no hacer mucho revuelo— Susurro de nuevo, su mano froto el hombro de su amigo tratando de aliviarlo y transmitir confianza. Eso no funciono.

—¿Entonces que principito? — De nuevo esa sonrisa burlesca en el rostro del caballero. Merlín camino a la mesa donde tenían las armas que estaba usando. Agarro un arco y una flecha. Era algo que ya no se usaba a la hora de una batalla pero servía para medir tu precisión y puntería.

—¿Arco y flecha? Eso es de viejos como león o Percy. Por favor merlín— Se mofo de nuevo el caballero, reí a carcajadas al ver como Merlín checaba la madre y las puntas de las flechas, su fuerte risa provoco que lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Leon solo lo miraba con ojos asesinos a su compañero. Al parecer Gwaine no captaba la indirecta de callarse frente a alguien de sangre real. Le caí bien a Merlín ese aspecto del hombre. Tampoco podia soportarlo. Esa contradicción le molestaba a Merlín, debía decidirse si era una persona que odiaría o que le agradaría. Agarro el arco y la fecha. La liga unida a la suave madera se estiro hasta que sus brazos estuvieron en posición, su mirada estaba en el punto donde llegaría su flecha, una respiración y luego dos.

—Diablos… — Gruño Gwaine mientras brincaba de su lugar. La flecha había rosado sus partes bajas pero afortunadamente no causo ninguna herida.

—Sabes Gwaine. Yo nunca fallo— Merlín sonrió. Esa sonrisa escalofriante regreso, Gwaine trago duro y si prestaban atención se podía ver leves gotas de sudor surcar su rostro. Nadie se dio cuenta del tenue dorado que cubrió los ojos de Merlín. 

—Eres un hijo… debes enseñarme ahora mismo— Merlín suspiro aliviado. Cuando miro que se acercaba con pasos grandes como un toro cabreado retrocedió asustado llamando la atención en el proceso de sus guardias que de inmediato fueron a protegerlo. Gwaine estaba tan cerca. Su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa dejando atrás ese ceño fruncido de enojo, agarro sus manos que aun sostenían el arco y apretó suavemente con emoción. Esa sonrisa amable y burlona le agrado mas, todas esas burlas de superioridad se vieron opacados por su sonrisa sincera y feliz. Lancelot retrocedió, aunque Elyan no. Al moreno no le caí bien ese chico. Merlín sonrió, y luego la sonrisa se convirtió en una risa. Ese chico en verdad le agradaba. Su tarde se fue de prisa. Les demostró a todos que no solo era un príncipe bueno para nada que sabia un poco acerca de la herbolaria, si no también era bueno en la precisión a la hora de la batalla. No importo que Lancelot lo miraba enojado toda su clase de arco y ballesta. Por que si, el también era bueno con la ballesta de hecho era el doble. Gwaine aprendió ese día a tener mejor puntería a la hora de tirar flechas. Y Merlín aprendió uno que otro truco con la espada por Leon y Gwaine. Ese castillo no era tan malo si tenia a personas buenas como León, Gwaine y obvio a Gaius. 

La túnica color azul celeste que cubría sus ropas de ceda se movía lentamente mientras caminaba, el lugar donde se ubicaría su reunión con la princesa estaba lejos del salón del banquete. El sol se ocultaba mientras se dirigía a ese encuentro, jamás la princesa menciono en su carta que debería ir solo así que llevo a sus guardias que estarían dispuestos a cuidarlo de todo peligro. La puerta chirrió cuando Merlín la abrió. El polvo provocó que tosiera, un gruñido exaspero de la boca de Merlín causo que sus guardias lo vieran anonadados.

—Sabia que era una trampa— El banquete ya había empezado y ahí estaba yo en una sala vacía al otro lado donde el evento se presentaría. Con un suspiro Merlín salió de ese lugar. Por el pasillo una sirvienta cohibida caminaba viendo el piso, sus ojos se encontraron con los del mago. La chica nerviosa extendió otra carta.

—Mi señora se lo manda— Después de una reverencia partió de nuevo por donde había venido. Abrió la carta ya harto de esa absurda situación. 

_Príncipe Merlín_

_Mis mas sinceras disculpas por no haber podido acudir a nuestra reunión. El rey solicito mi presencia y me fue imposible rechazarlo._

Merlín no tenía que ser adivino para saber que eso era mentira.

_Por este medio le aviso que el príncipe Arturo busco a un chico en las mazmorras con el que anteriormente peleo, una disputa donde su orgullo fue herido. Me imagine que quisiera saberlo después de todo usted tuvo la osadía de enfrentarse a un príncipe de un reino que puede atacar con cualquier pequeña provocación._

Merlín estaba algo temeroso. La idea de llegar al banquete ahora que sabia esta nueva información era algo que le provocaba pavor. Esperaba que su reino no fuera dañado por su absurda disputa. Respiro varias veces tratando de aminorar el latir de su corazón. Lancelot le quito la carta y miro serio al mago cuando leyó lo que venia en dicho papel, Elyan no parecía más contento que Lancelot cuando termino de verla. Si pensaba que esa noche podría ser tranquila, se había equivocado rotundamente.

—Te protegeremos— Esas simples palabras viniendo de Lancelot tranquilizo el martillero que traía su corazón dentro de su caja torácica. Elyan no dijo palabra alguna, no la necesitaba después de todo, solo con una mirada podía trasmitir sus pensamientos. Merlín esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa, poco a poco la confianza regreso. ¿Qué importaba que un príncipe inútil le estuviera buscando? Merlín le haría frente a cada obstáculo que ese reino le pusiera. El propósito de esa carta de infundirle terror no fue completamente cumplido.

(…)

—Por favor podría cantarnos una canción— El rey Uther hablando con galantería a la bella mujer que se presentaba en su corte. Aquella dama era una cantante excepcional capaz de enamorar a cualquiera con su dulce voz. Su pelo negro y su vestido de un color morado intenso se movieron con elegancias mientras subió a una pequeña plataforma adecuada para las presentaciones de esa noche. La sonrisa en su rostro era brillante, nadie pensaría que detrás de esa hermosura se escondía un ser vil que solo buscaba venganza. Los labios rojizos de la bella mujer se abrieron, la entonación de su voz era magnifica cuando la primera nota musical salió. La canción era triste y nostálgica cada uno de los presentes recordaba momentos felices como tristes. Todos sumidos en sus memorias no se percataron del suave parpadeo de sus ojos somnolientos, ni de la bruma espesa que comenzó a llenar la sala.

(….)

Su cuerpo temblaba con frio, se movió inquieto en la superficie dura donde reposaba, algunos gemidos de dolor escapaban de su reseca boca. Unas manos ásperas acariciaron su frente, su cabeza fue inclinada estaba semiconsciente cuando el liquido entro en su garganta, el frio de esa bebida alivio el calor que sentía su cuerpo. Las manos ásperas fueron sustituidas por unas suaves y grandes. Lo que había tomado aliviaba su malestar despacio, sus parpados temblaban queriendo despertarse. El mundo era borros cuando abrió sus ojos que con la luz que entraba por las ventanas lucían de muchos colores, se movió incomodo tratando de pararse. La mano grande que antes acaricio su rostro detuvo sus movimientos.

—No te muevas, aun estas débil— Unos orbes amables fue lo primero que vio cuando enfoco su vista, lo segundo fue la sonrisa brillante. El chico se quedo viendo a esa hermosa persona frente a él. Sin saber el por qué el corazón de ese niño de catorce años retumbo en su pecho, sus mejillas se tiñeron y el calor por la fiebre aumento un poco más. El recuerdo de la primera persona amable con él y el recuerdo del primer indicio de amor perdura para siempre en su mente y lo ayudaría afrontar los momentos mas turbios que debía afrontar hasta cumplir la meta de ser el igual de esa persona que se volvió no solo su héroe si no también la persona que más amaba.

(….)

—¿Por qué no puedes ser como él? Eres igual a tu padre, un idiota sin remedio— La mirada de asco de su madre le causaba pena y dolor. Bajo la mirada tratando de que el escozor de sus parpados no cediera el paso a las lágrimas. ¿El suelo siempre fue tan reconfortante? Tantas veces había bajado la mirada que se volvió en algo instintivo.

Su madre se fue murmurado obscenidades acerca del nacimiento no deseado de su hijo. El niño aguanto las lágrimas, una mano se posó en su hombro.

—No le hagas caso, eres muy bueno con la espada— El niño levanto su vista, el azul claro de sus ojos brillaban más con la luz del día. En su rostro podría no haber rastros de una sonrisa aun así notaba su amabilidad en cada palabra. Sonrió, podría ser el su rival, aun así no quitaba el hecho del único verdadero amigo que él tenía. No podía odiarlo aunque lo intentara a pesar de ser la causa del odio de su madre. Sostuvo la espada de madera que le tendió el chico y con una mirada seria comenzó su entrenamiento a su lado. Siempre seria un momento agrio en su memoria pero eso marco su vida para convertirlo en lo que sería en un futuro un hombre respetado por muchos y fuerte no nada más físicamente si no mentalmente también.

(…)

Toco su cuerpo frio e inmóvil. Sus lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas, la mano ligera que sostenía entre sus manos iba perdiendo su temperatura, el frio contraste de las piel que tocaba recorrió su cuerpo en un estremecimiento doloroso. Trago duro, dolía soportar los sollozos que querían salir de su boca. No había nadie alrededor para ver las lagrimas o escuchar los hipidos que hacía, pero lo sabía. Era de su conocimiento que no podía dejarse vencer por el amargo duelo de su madre, la fragilidad de la tristeza no era algo que se podía permitir. Su madre no le perdonaría llorar por algo tan vago como la muerte. Limpio sus lagrimas con dureza, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos e hinchados y su garganta ardía.

—Aunque no lo creas mama tenia alas, cuando me vaya solo las tendré de nuevo— La caricias que le dio su madre cuando se lo dijo estaba grabado en su piel, a pesar del frio cuerpo que ahora sostenía el calor de su madre quedo impregnado en su piel.

Enterró a su madre ese día. Lo hizo solo, no había personas que le dieran su pésame o que lo abrazaran mientras descendía el cuerpo de su madre a una tumba donde se convertiría en polvo; nadie se encontró presente para que limpiara sus lágrimas mientras la tierra empezaba a cubrir su rostro; uno que antes estaba lleno de vida a pesar del dolor de sus últimos días antes de soltar su ultimo suspiro. Dolió, aun dolía al recordarlo. Recordar como la tierra se quedo atascada debajo de sus uñas después de excavar su tumba con sus propias manos, como su manos se quedaron con cicatrices permanentes por las piedras que cortaron sus manos después de cubrirla con tierra.

—Me hubiera gustado ver tus alas— Lo prometió, el viviría hasta que también llegara su hora. Hasta ese momento no podría ver lo que seguro seria la magnífica belleza de las alas de su madre. No lloro después de ese día. Vivió amargado y melancólico. Fortaleció su mente y no dejo a nadie entrara a su vida. No sabia con seguridad si la muerte no le quitaría esa persona también.

(….)

Sangre, un rojo intenso cubrió su rostro. No era suya y aun así sintió el dolor de algo enterrarse en su cuerpo. Su cuerpo no sufrió ningún impacto pero dolía como su fuera cortado mil veces. La primera vez que mato, su memoria jamás dejara libre ese recuerdo. La sangre tibia, el aire chocando con su cuerpo, lo pesado de la armadura y como con cada momento presionaba su pecho. Todo termino con el rostro y el grito de dolor cuando empuño su espada y la clavo en su pecho, las nauseas que le provocaba en ese entonces aun podía causarle arcadas con solo volver a recordarlo. Las alucinaciones de la sangre bajo sus uñas al igual que la tierra se podía sentir enterrándose más en sus poros eran cosas que lo perseguía en momentos de silencio, de soledad y de odio a si mismo. 

Los grito de la guerra se rememoraban cada noche como un martirio que debía sufrir por el simple hecho de la mirada de reconocimiento de su padre. No sabía si valía la pena los ataques nocturnos que asechaba su sueños. La cama con sabanas de ceda no le quitaba el suplicio de sus pesadillas, que llegaban aunque él no las quisiera como un cotidiana rutina de tortura.

(…)

Las personas en el castillos cerraron sus ojos hasta caer sobre las mesas inocentes y vulnerables. La mujer sonrió con malicia. El brillo del filo de un puñal se asomo entre sus ropas. Su mira estaba en el príncipe. El rey sufriría por el dolor que le causo y de todos aquellos que perdieron a sus seres queridos por su culpa. Su canto paro cuando un candelabro cayo del techo dejándola debajo de una estructura pesada. Las personas despertaron poco a poco, estaban aturdido y sin saber que había pasado. La verdadera cara de la cantante se revelo cuando salió debajo de los escombros, el rey la reconoció al instante.

—Guardias. Atrápenla— Antes de que la pudieran tocar el brillo de un arma salió volando de sus manos. El príncipe se quedo paralizado y antes de que tocara su cuerpo fue jalado por unas manos desconocidas. La caída fue suave al poder meter sus manos. El ardor de la palma de sus manos quedo en segundo plano cuando lo miro, esos ojos, el rostro blanco y esa mirada decidida. El príncipe Arturo estaba en los brazos del hombre que tanto había buscado. Sonrió, no sabía cuál era la razón pero lo hizo.

—Sabia que estabas obsesionado conmigo— Merlín gruño enojado antes de que Lancelot lo levantara del suelo. El príncipe aun tenia una pequeña sonrisa cuando se levanto del suelo. El rey se paro junto a su hijo cuando la bruja fue apresada.

—Gracias príncipe Merlín, ahora la bruja será quemada gracias a ti— El rey no parecía contento de haber recibido su ayuda.

—¿Príncipe Merlín?— Arturo estaba sorprendido, sus grandes ojos lo delataban

Merlín estaba incomodo, las miradas de estos dos tenían diferentes significados pero no quitaba el hecho de que le estaban asfixiando. Pero la que mas provocaba que su cuerpo temblara y que su piel se erizara era la mirada de Arturo. No podía apartar los ojos de Arturo. Se dijo que debía voltear y decir algo pero no podía.

_Destino..._

__

__

La voz del dragón parecía estar susurrándole de nuevo, tan cerca y con tanta claridad.

__

__

_Tal ves eres tu el que puede cambiarlo…_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DESPUES DE ESTE CAPITULO SERA MAS INTERACCION DE MERLIN Y ARTURO. PREPARENSE PARA MUCHO DRAMA Y ESTRES. NO POR QUE SERA TRISTE SI NO POR LA ESPERA POR QUE ME ENCANTA DEJARLO CON UNA INCOGNITA JAJA
> 
> SI SABES A QUE PASADO CORRESPONDE CADA PERSONAJE LES DARE UN ESPECIAL HOT DE CUALQUIER PAREJA


	9. MORE THAN A PROMISE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAGANME UN FAVOR SI ALGUIEN DICE QUE LA UNIVERSIDAD ES FACIL DENLE UN GOLPE POR MI.
> 
> APENAS TENGO TIEMPO ENTRE ESCRIBIR Y LAS TAREAS. ESCRIBO CIEN PALABRAS DEL CAPITULO Y LUEGO HAGO TRES BALANCES GENERALES Y UN EXAMEN DE LOS ESTADOS FINANCIEROS. 
> 
> SOLO QUIERO ESCRIBIR POR SIEMPRE!!!!!!!
> 
> AHORA QUE ME DESAHOGUE DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO. SI HAY UN ERROR AVISADME POR QUE NO TENGO BETA QUE ME AYUDE CON LAS CORRICIONES. SI ALGUIEN QUIERE APOYAR COMENTAR, ME AYUDARIA DEMASIADO

El cuchillo pasó por su lado. El cuerpo del príncipe cayó encima del mío. Su pesado cuerpo me cubrió en su totalidad. Sus ojos cerrados se abrieron dejando ver un azul intenso. Trague duro, sin darme cuenta que la saliva se había acumulado en mi boca. Mis manos descendieron por sus musculosos hombros tratando de apartarlo pero era demasiado pesado. Pero eso solo logro que una sonrisa divertida se instalara en su cara. De seguro solo podia deducir que lo estaba manoseando.  
Nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia. Un poco mas y nuestros labios podrían tocarse. Como si todo el mundo hubiera desaparecido nos quedamos observándonos. Su sonrisa era brillante y su aliento olía a hierba buena. Mi piel se erizaba y tenia problemas para poner en orden mis pensamientos. Un momento pensaba que eso estaba mal, estaban a la vista de cientos de personas que lo odiaban a el y en otro momento solo podia sentir el aliento caliente en su rostro y su cuerpo duro presionar su pecho. Maldecía al príncipe y a su escultural cuerpo. 

—Merl… — La voz de Lancelot md saco de mi estupor. Parpadee un par de veces tratando de reconocer donde estaba. Aleje la mirada avergonzado, me pare con ayuda de mi guardia. Esperaba que mi rostro no estuviera rojo de la vergüenza. En serio quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra en ese momento. La mirada que me dirigía el príncipe Arturo era sorprendida con algunos bordes de felicidad. Y el último estado de ánimo me dejaba confundido. Sabía que el rey Uther decía algo, solo que no podía dejar de ver el rostro de Arturo que se contrae en diferentes sentimientos. Era gracioso y tierno a la vez. 

—¿Príncipe Merlín? — Su nombre sonaba muy provocativo, sentía que podia tener una erección con la voz varonil y profunda de Arturo. Solo repetía en mi mente no te sonroje o no digas algo estúpido, seria una vergüenza hacerlo enfrente del rey Uther y los invitados de la fiesta. 

En ese momento en serio debería estar prestando atención a su alrededor, por que tal vez Uther decía algo importante… 

Mierda. Arturo le sonrió, era todo dientes y miradas eróticas. Volteo a mirar al rey. Debía cambiar mis prioridades. Escuchar al rey era lo importante. 

—… con nosotros— No sé cómo había llegado a esa conclusión por no haberlo escuchado en toda el parloteo que de seguro era sobre lo maravilloso que actué. Hasta yo tengo momentos de reconocimiento. 

—Oh… Claro mi rey…— No sabía muy bien porque había aceptado, sería una perfecta excusa el decir que me dolía el cuerpo por soportar el peso de su heredero. Pero no, ahí estaba yo aceptado una oferta que desconocía por estar absorto en la sonrisa brillante que no era arrogante si no juguetona del príncipe Arturo.  
Estaba en tantos problemas…

(…)

Como tengo la suerte de un gato negro termine a lado del rey en la mesa principal. Tome un trago de la bebida ignorando las miradas asesinas que muchos me dirigían. 

Podía sentir las miradas de rencor de la princesa Angelica ya que fue movida para que yo ocupara su lugar.

¡Qué bien Merlín estas ganando más odio! 

Mi piel se erizo, una sensación de incomodidad atravesó mi cuerpo. Voltee por todos lados disimuladamente, trataba de localizar de donde venía la presencia que me causaba tan estremecimiento. Por el rabillo del ojo observo al príncipe Arturo. Bebía de su copa con una mirada penetrante dirigida solo hacia mi persona. El vino resbalaba en gotas pequeñas por esos labios rojizos, su lengua salió y las capturo en lentos movimiento. 

Oh mierda…

Voltee ignorando lo que había visto, estaba seguro que el príncipe Arturo lo hizo a propósito para molestarme. El rey Uther se acercó a mí, su aliento caliente toco la piel descubierta de mi cuello. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó por esa simple cercanía. 

—Sabe príncipe, gracias a usted mi heredero está a salvo. Creo que podemos llegar a u acuerdo acerca del tratado de paz— Su voz sonaba inestable y su aliento olía al vino que estaba tomando. Voltee mi rostro para que no se notara las arcadas que eso me provocaba. 

—Claro mi rey, mañana podríamos concretar una reunión— Su mano grande se deslizo por mis muslos. El frio líquido que cayó sobre mi ropa y la mano del rey provoco que la apartara. 

—Lo siento demasiado mi príncipe, quería servirle una copa y mi mano resbalo— El inocente rostro de Lancelot me hizo recuperar el aliento. Me había salvado de los toques asquerosos del rey. Me limpie con una servilleta con una sonrisa tímida.

—Perdone mi rey creo que mi noche a acabo. Seguiremos con la conversación otro día— Hable bajo no queriendo llamar más la atención. Me levante de mi asiento y salí de ese lugar tan estresante. Sentía que la pesadez en mi cuerpo se desvanecía dejando un alivio atravesar mi delgado cuerpo. 

—Perdona por eso Merl, no sabía que otra cosa hacer— Le sonreí a Lancelot para remover después un poco su pelo, ya estábamos a mitad del camino lejos de todas esas personas asa que podía mimar un poco a mi salvador y mejor amigo.

—Está bien, hiciste lo que debías hacer — Elyan venia serio como siempre así que le sonreí, al menos con eso pude que esbozara una mini sonrisa. MI traje estaba arruinado por el vino pero eso valía absolutamente el que me sacara de ese infierno. Llegar a la seguridad de mi habitación fue lo mejor de esa noche. Me quite la ropa con rapidez queriendo deshacerme de la sensación opresión que me dejaba ese tipo de ropa. Antes de darme cuenta el sueño me había ganado.

(…)

El cielo despejado y el sol brillante dejaban una vista esplendida de Camelot. Era medio día y me encontraba en uno de los balcones del castillo viendo a las personas desde lo alto, admirando la belleza que puede tener un paisaje como ese. Estaba matando un poco de tiempo antes de ir a encontrarme con el rey. A pesar de querer tener un acuerdo de paz con el reino de Camelot no estaba seguro de estar muy cerca de ese Uther.

—Es una vista hermosa— Esa voz. Me gire encontrándome con el príncipe de Camelot. El rey Arturo estaba apoyado en uno de los pilares viéndome con una sonrisa. La cara estoica de Elyan se miraba preocupado. Le sonreí a Elyan relajándolo un poco. Eso confundió al príncipe pensando que era una invitación. Se acercó hasta apoyarse en la piedra, nuestros brazos se rozaban. 

— ¿Qué hace el príncipe de Camelot tan alejado de la multitud? ¿No hay sirvientes que aterrorizar?— No quería decir eso. Mi boca tomaba control cada vez que él estaba cerca, no podía controlar lo que decía y eso como había descubierto solo significaba problemas. Estaba a punto de disculparme cuando la risa del príncipe me interrumpió.

—No, creo que no hay sirvientes que quiera aterrorizar. Por eso estoy aquí con un príncipe idiota que no sabe cuándo callar— 

—Bueno si el otro príncipe no fuera tan déspota tal vez no merecería que lo insulte—  
—Nunca nadie me había hablado así. No sé si eres valiente o idiota…—

—Creo que ya hemos tenido esta conversación. Y creo que demostré que es valentía— Lo interrumpí y eso por lo visto lo molesto si me baso en su ceño fruncido. De sus labios salió un gran suspiro, acaricio el puente de su nariz como si estuviera frustrado. Sus ojos azules oscuros se conectaron con mi azul claro.

—Estoy aquí tratando de tener una conversación adecuada después de estar buscándote un tiempo y tú no puedes dejar de ser un idiota por un segundo— Estaba a punto de interrumpirlo de nuevo, sus últimas palabras fueron lo que me detuvieron. Así que si tenía razón la princesa. Creí que esa carta solo era una distracción más para que no estuviera en la fiesta, al parecer me equivoque.

—¿Tú me buscabas?— Mi voz salió más trabada de lo que quería. El príncipe bajo la mirada escondiendo su rostro de mi mirada. Aun así el color rojizo en la punta de sus orejas lo delato. No, absolutamente no. No me estaba enterneciendo con los gestos de este príncipe arrogante. Quise decir algo, para mi mala suerte mi cerebro se quedo en blanco. Pasamos minutos silenciosos, solo se escuchaba el leve aire que movía los ojos arboles lejanos y el murmullo de la gente trabajando. Era relajante, por un momento me olvide del lugar en donde me encontraba. 

— ¿Quieres ir a cazar?— Voltee a su dirección, el aun seguía mirando la lejanía. No sabia si mis oídos habían escuchado bien. 

— ¿Disculpa?— 

—Iré a cazar esta tarde. Pregunte si querías ir— No me miro cuando lo dijo. La invitación me tomo por sorpresa pero aun que quisiera esa tarde debería ir a encontrarme con el príncipe para hacer cumplir sus palabras. 

—No puedo ir— Eso si hizo que me mirara. No lo conocía muy bien pero podia decir que no le había gustado esa respuesta por lo opaco que se miraba el brillo en sus ojos. 

—Esta tarde tengo una conferencia con el rey, no puedo faltar— Su rostro parecía pensativo, pensaba que saldría de su cabeza humo al verlo pensar tan a fondo. 

—Yo hablare con el. Así que no acepto un no como respuesta— Parecía seguro de sí mismo al decir aquellas palabras, me quede un segundo admirando su determinación y seguridad. Tal vez hay otra razón de por qué las personas lo seguían además del miedo. Lo medite por un momento. Era una buena alternativa para eludir un poco mas el encuentro con el rey. Además se miraba que el príncipe quería que lo acompañara. 

—Si tu estas seguro que no presentará algún problema, creo que puedo acompañarte— Cuando una sonrisa brillante apareció en su her…

En su rostro, sabía que tome la decisión adecuada. Solo esperaba no arrepentirme mas adelante. 

—Te espero en los corrales en una hora— Antes de que pudiera decir algo más él ya estaba yendo. Elyan se acerco a mi viéndose tan o mas confundido que yo. 

—¿Estas seguro de querer ir?— Elyan parecía en verdad preocupado cuando hizo la pregunta. Toque su hombro y le sonreí. Mi brillante y blanca sonrisa siempre era ideal para quitar las preocupaciones de un Elyan serio. 

—Claro. Sera divertido salir del castillo y además estarás ahí para cuidarme ¿No?— Eso siempre parecía activar algo en Elyan que lo volvía muy protector. Agarro mi mano y me miro seriamente; mucho mas de lo que acostumbraba.  
—Lo protegería con mi vida— Me reí por la formalidad de sus palabras. Cuando la risa ceso lo mire y sonreí demostrándole que me tomaba en serio sus palabras. 

—Es una promesa…. — 

(...)

— ¿En serio iremos? Podemos quedarnos e ir…— Ya era la quinta vez que preguntaba lo mimos. En el momento que le dije que iríamos a cazar con el príncipe, Lancelot lo tomo como una prueba de mi falta de auto-preservación. Yo no miraba el lado malo a ir con el príncipe a una cabalgata por el bosque como lo miraba Lancelot, el miraba la propuesta de Arturo como un potencial peligro. La charla de Lancelot se detuvo cuando llegamos a los establos donde ya espera Arturo junto a dos caballos, el caballero que conocía como Leon estaba junto al príncipe Arturo también sosteniendo a dos corceles.

—Pensé que no iba a venir ya— El príncipe Arturo parecía raro, en su rostro no se encontraba una sonrisa solo una mueca. Mi sonrisa se borró, tal vez todo eso no era una buena idea. Apenas conocía al príncipe y lo que sabía acerca de Arturo solo eran aspectos malos que debieron darme el instintivo de rechazar esa oferta de ir a cazar pero como siempre demostraba que no tenía instinto de supervivencia 

—Oh. Si una disculpa por la tardanza— La incomodidad se instaló rápidamente a nuestro alrededor. El príncipe no parecía contento en absoluto acerca de que si llegáramos al final, a pesar del hecho que él fue quien nos invitó.

—Está bien, este es tu caballo— Me tedio las riendas, le sonreí tratando de no tener una cara amargada como la que tenía Arturo. El caballo resoplo cuando camino hacia mí. Acaricie su pelaje castaño, se miraba aún muy joven y saludable.

—Le ayudo a subir mi príncipe— Elyan agarro las riendas del caballo dejándolo quieto para que no se moviera y me cayera como muchas veces me había pasado. Puse un pie en el estribo y brinque un poco para poder pasar mi pierna para el otro lado. Cuando estuve en el asiento agarre las riendas.

—Vámonos, se hará de noche a este paso— Su voz denotaba enojo cuando hablo. El príncipe Arturo ya estaba en su caballo al igual que Leon y Lancelot. Elyan se apartó cuando miro que todo estaba bien con mi caballo y la silla de montar, la inspección de la silla de montar había durado un poco más de lo necesario pero conocía a Elyan y su manera minuciosa cuando se trataba de su trabajo. 

Cuando todos estábamos ya en nuestros caballos comenzamos a cabalgar rumbo al bosque. El silencio prosiguió por unos tortuosos minutos. No sabía que decir en esos momentos, siempre tuve problemas para callarme pero en estas situaciones encontraba difícil el que decir, cualquier cosa que saliera de mi boca podría considerarse un insulto y no deseaba morir en un bosque donde nadie lo encontraría.  
La brisa del bosque era suficiente para que el sol no quemara mi cuerpo y lo hiciera transpirar y colorear mi piel blanquizca en tonos rojizos. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los cascos de los caballos al caminar y uno que otro animal tratando de escapar. El príncipe Arturo estaba más adelante que nosotros con una ballesta, Leon y Lancelot estaba hasta atrás y parecían tan incomodos como yo y Elyan. 

—Aquí tienes— Me paso la ballesta ya lista para disparar. Le sonreí mientras la sostenía, más adelante Arturo parecía listo para disparar. Galopeaba adelantándome y dejando atrás a Elyan. En el momento que alcance a Arturo le sonreí pero este no me miraba. Estaba demasiado concentrado en el bosque como para darse cuenta de mi presencia. Ya tenía en su mira a un ciervo. Se miraba que no tenía mucho de nacido, me sentía mal que fuera la victima del príncipe. Tal vez yo lo desconcentre haciendo ruido en forma de una tos demasiado falsa.

— ¡Demonios falle!— En ese momento su mirada se posó en mí, parecía demasiado enojado. No lo culpaba yo arruine su tiro perfecto. Lo mire con una sonrisa tímida y trate de parecer lo más inocente que podía. Su enojo disminuyo un poco al ver mi inocente cara. 

—No fue mi intención que fallaras— De sus labios salió un suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa trato de formarse pero fue interrumpido cuando Elyan nos alcanzó.

—Príncipe Merlín, mire un ciervo en esa dirección deberíamos ir— Mire a mi caballero y asentí. Tome mi ballestas y le sonreí al príncipe antes de cabalgar en la dirección que me decía Elyan. 

—Espero que atrape a uno antes que yo— Me burle un poco dejándolo atrás. Elyan y yo cabalguemos juntos en busca de ese ciervo. Lo encontramos, sus astas era de gran tamaño. Estaba listo para disparar. Levante mi ballesta y apunte al ciervo. Respire una, dos…

Falle. El ciervo se asustó y huyo por el ruido de los caballos acercándose. 

—Creo que ahora estamos a mano— Baje la ballesta para ver al príncipe Arturo. Él ya tenía dos conejos en su bolsa y se miraba demasiado orgulloso por el hecho de haber causado que fallada en mí tiro. 

— ¿Aun no atrapas nada?—Lo dijo burlón mientras miraba mi bolsa, aun no tenía nada atrapado nada por estar buscando al ciervo. Estaba a punto de responder cuando un trueno resonó por el bosque. El día soleado y fresco se convirtió rápidamente en un cielo gris que se alumbraba brevemente por los rayos. 

—Estamos muy alejados del reino…— Comento Leon mientras se acercaba nosotros. 

—Cerca de aquí hay un pueblo, tal vez lleguemos a tiempo antes de que comience la lluvia— Elyan y Lancelot me miraron esperando que decidiera; pensé en las opciones que teníamos. Podíamos ir al pueblo cercano y quedarnos una sola noche o arriesgarnos a regresar a Camelot y que la lluvia nos causara problemas. Pensándolo detalladamente la única opción aceptable era quedarnos en esa posada.

—Claro, guíenos— 

Leon se adelantó con Lancelot guiándonos, avance junto a Arturo en un silencio para nada incómodo. Elyan iba detrás cuidándonos como águila como siempre. Seguí viendo a mi alrededor por alguna presa el cual cazar, no se miraba ningún animal cercano todos se escabulleron por el estruendo de los relámpagos.

—Se llevan muy bien tú y tu guardia ¿Verdad?— Seguí la mirada del príncipe la cual esta estaba mirando a nuestras espalda, Elyan no se dio cuenta que lo mirábamos.

—Claro una relación normal de caballero y príncipe— Me reí tratando de que mi voz no sonora nerviosa. Falle rotundamente. Mire a otra parte incómodo. Sería malo que descubrieran que favorecía a unos de mis guardias, yo era el príncipe no podía tener una relación como la que tenía con mis dos guardias. Muchas personas lo miraban como una blasfemia que la sangre real se uniera a la servidumbre más allá de solo lo necesario para sus tareas. 

—Si claro, por eso te prometió que te protegería con su vida— Mi cuello dolió por la forma en la que gire para poder verlo. Le sonreí aún más incómodo. Nos escuchó y de seguro por su mente pasaba millones de especulaciones sobre Elyan y yo. Mi voz no salió a tiempo. Llegamos al pueblo justo a tiempo antes de que la lluvia nos alcanzara.  
La lluvia logro empaparnos un poco, Lancelot se quedó a mi lado mientras Elyan y Leon dejaban a los caballos en un lugar seguro. Entramos al lugar, el edificio era de dos plantas; el primer piso era un restaurante algo sucio y viejo.

—Nos daría tres de sus habitaciones— Hablo el príncipe al recepcionista de la posada, el viejo señor solo saco dos llaves y las puso en su mostrador. No parecía una persona amable en lo absoluto, se miraba como si odiara su trabajo más que nada en el mundo. Sin prestar mucha atención a nosotros nos dijo: 

—Solo tenemos dos disponibles— 

—Las tomamos, gracias— Arturo tomo una de las llaves y camino rumbo a las escaleras, quise seguirlo pero aún faltaban Elyan y Leon. Lancelot tomo la otra llave. 

—Ve, yo esperare a los demás— Respondí en un asentimiento de cabeza y seguí al príncipe a la habitación.

—Príncipe Arturo debe saber…— Tenia la mala costumbre de actuar antes de pensar claramente lo que hacía. Frente a mi estaba el príncipe Arturo sin camisa y estaba quitándose las botas dándome la espalda. Ese trasero debería de ser un pecado. Me voltee y tape mi rostro enrojecido.

—Para ser un príncipe no tienes los modales de uno— Ahí estaba de nuevo ese tono jocoso. Bufe aun dándole la espalda para no sentirme incomodo por esos músculos duros y marcados color canela. No debería de pensar en eso cuando la persona del cuerpo de mi imaginación estaba a unos pasos de mí y se estaba burlando por mi incompetente falta de modales.

—Bueno solo quería hablar acerca de lo que dijo hace rato. Me parece…— Hable de la forma más entendible y calmada que mi voz podía hacer, aunque al final fui interrumpido antes de acabar con lo que quería decir.

— ¿Acerca de la promesa que parecía una propuesta de matrimonio de tu guardia?— Sabía que podía estar pensando cualquier cosa acerca de la relación que teníamos pero no pensaba que eso podría importarle mucho menos enojarle si podía basarme en la voz profunda y sarcástica que había hecho. 

—Sí, acerca de eso. A usted no le incumbe la relación que tenemos…. —La presencia de Arturo se sentía cerca, lo suficiente como para sentir su calor corporal irradiar y calentar mi propio cuerpo.

—Tal vez me incumba. Si bien se, usted es uno de los posibles prometidos que tengo para ser mi consorte — Esta vez me gire para encararlo. Grave error no medí bien la distancia. Estábamos relativamente cerca y eso era un eufemismo. Nuestras respiraciones chocaban, mi aliento era un poco frio a causa de la lluvia que empapo mi cuerpo, pero se opacaba por lo caliente que era el cuerpo de Arturo. Recordé como de cerca estábamos la noche anterior, como nuestros cuerpos se presionaron. No era momento de estar pensando en el cuerpo contrario. 

—Tiene información atrasada príncipe Arturo. Renuncie a ese acuerdo, así que no debe preocuparse por si tengo o no una relación con mi caballero— Me aleje sabiendo muy bien lo que causaba siempre que estaba cerca. Mire su boca moverse queriendo decir algo mas pero yo ya no estaba para dejarlo decir otra cosa. Regrese por el camino que anteriormente tome, dejando a un príncipe que nunca recibía ese trato tenerlo por primera vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ESPEREN POR MAS. AUN TENGO MUCHO QUE CONTAR. 
> 
> ESTAS SON LAS RESPUESTAS A MI DESAFIO "DE QUIEN ES EL PASADO"
> 
> GWAINE
> 
> PERCIVAL
> 
> LEON 
> 
> ARTURO


	10. AN IMPORTANT DECISION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAPITULO NUEVO?  
> SI
> 
> CHICOS GUAPOS?  
> OH CLARO QUE SI
> 
> HORMONAS?  
> DEMASIADAS..
> 
> ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

Lancelot miro bajar a Merlín con pasos demasiados duros para un establecimiento tan viejo como era ese. El caballero lo paro con una sonrisa que trataba de ser tranquilizadora. 

— ¿Estas bien?— Merlín no parecía contento y tampoco dispuesto a hablar. Así que siendo el amigo tan bueno como lo era él, se decidió a distraerlo de lo que sea que le causaba pesar. 

—Sir Leon me evita— Llamo la atención de Merlín con esa declaración tan fuera de lugar. Merlín rápidamente pareció interesado en la charla. No necesito preguntar para que Lancelot supiera que quería más información. 

—No se por que. Nos íbamos a ir y fui a despedirme. Cuando le dije que podíamos seguir siendo amigos el se miraba… como si lo odiara. No ha vuelto hablarme desde ese día— Acabo por fin. Se sentía mejor decírselo a alguien y mucho más si ese era su mejor amigo. 

—Arturo piensa que Elyan y yo somos amantes— Soltó de repente Merlín. Lancelot se quedó un momento viéndolo antes de estallar en risa. Lancelot no podía creerlo. Lo que dijo Merlín invadió su mente dejando de lado por un minuto los problemas que tenía con Sir Leon. 

— ¿Tu y el serio y para nada interesado en las relaciones Elyan?— Las risa estruendosas de Lancelot casi apaciguaban el resonar de los relámpagos, casi. No hay que decir que cuando un relámpago hizo temblar la posada Merlín grito y se aferró a Lancelot. Siendo este el cuerpo mas cercano. A pesar del hecho que tenía aun príncipe aferrándose a su cuerpo Lancelot seguía riéndose. No paro ni siquiera cuando Elyan y León llegaron a la posada. Se limpió las lágrimas y le tendió la llave a Elyan. 

—Nos quedaremos los tres en una habitación. Merlín y Arturo se quedarán en la otra— Fue Leon quien hablo al ver solo una llave en la mano de Elyan. Tomo la llave de las manos del otro caballero y se adelantó sin dejar que nadie objetara. Lancelot y Merlín compartieron una mirada de horror. Elyan partió antes que ellos siguiendo al caballero de Camelot. Lancelot y Merlín no tardaron en seguirlo de forma lenta, no queriendo llegar a los cuartos. Los dos sabían que pasarían un tortuoso e incómodo momento. 

(…)

Merlín se decía que no debería de tener miedo. Debía abrir esa puerta de madera y descansar, sus huesos aun calaban por el frio y la ropa húmeda se adhería a su ropa. En cualquier punto debía aceptar que la única alternativa que tenía era pasar a la habitación, de no hacerlo tendría problemas de salud en su futuro cercano. La apuesta se abrió dejando ver a un muy desnudo Arturo, Merlín desvió la mirada a otro punto dentro de la habitación.

—Creo que compartiremos cuarto esta noche— Merlín no sonrió cuando se lo dijo es más lo dijo con desdén y enojo. El mago de ninguna forma y absolutamente no miro el sendero de leve bello rubio que lo guiaba debajo de la única prenda que traía Arturo. Merlín tosió tratando de hablar de forma correcta y no como un joven alterado por las hormonas. Lo era pero eso no significaba que debería saberlo Arturo. 

—Lo supuse al ver que estabas enfrente de la habitación— Tal vez era el hombre más guapo en la habitación y eso no significa que Merlín caería como doncella enamorada a sus pies aunque eso fuera lo que estuviera pensando. Y si, se imaginó a sus pies y no para hacer algo decente. Rápidamente quito esos pensamientos obscenos de su cabeza antes de que lo guiaran a algo de lo que no pudiera escapar. 

—Bueno estaba pensando en mis opciones. Quedarme con un príncipe idiota o morir congelado… la segunda opción sonaba más tentadora— No debió acercarse para susurrar lo último. Su cuerpo desnudo estaba más cerca del muy frio y empapado cuerpo de Merlín. Solo espero que un gemido de satisfacción no saliera de su boca. Se apartó dispuesto a ignorarlo lo que quedaba de día. La lluvia aún se escuchaba afuera, el calor de la pequeña chimenea dejaba afuera el frio y calentaba la pequeña habitación. Merlín se detuvo un momento viendo solo una cama. En su mente alertas de peligro sonaban. Quiso devolverse y hablar con el dueño de la posada para pedir aunque sea la peor de sus habitaciones, Merlín no se quedaría en esa habitación junta Arturo con una sola cama. Antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos ya estaba golpeándose contra el duro y caliente cuerpo de Arturo.

— ¿Qué esperas? Te morirás de frio a este paso si no te quitas la ropa mojada— Arturo lo guio hasta enfrente de la chimenea diciendo aquello como si no importara el hecho de que dormirían desnudos y juntos. 

— ¡NO! Gracias, pero me quedare así— Sonreí de forma nerviosa tratando de sostenerse de su ropa como si fuera su salvavidas.

—No dormiremos en la misma cama si tú tienes la ropa mojada— Su rostro no pudo más, se tornó rojo hasta la punta de sus orejas. 

—No dormiremos en la misma cama, puedo dormir en el suelo así que no debes preocuparte por mi ropa mojada— Tartamudeaba Merlín mientras se separaba. Quería poner toda la distancia que podía entre Arturo y el. Por supuesto Arturo se miraba maravillado por causar tal nerviosismo en Merlín. 

—Vamos príncipe Merlín ¿No me digas que necesitas ayuda para cambiarte?—

—No... Soy muy capaz de hacerlo… yo mismo— Camino de nuevo hacia atrás alejándose cuando Arturo dio otros pasos dejándolo muy cerca de Merlín. Ese hombre estaba siendo demasiado atrevido a pesar de no conocer demasiado a Merlín. 

—Deja que te ayude Merlín. ¿O es porque no soy ese caballero que no quieres mi ayuda?— Aparto de un empujón a Arturo alejándolo más. Sus palabras enojaron a Merlín. Ni siquiera tenían mucho tiempo de la charla donde explícitamente dijo que al príncipe no le debía interesar las relaciones de Merlín.

—Basta. Te dije que lo que tengamos Elyan y yo no te interesa. Ya no soy más uno de tus potenciales prometidos— Las últimas palabras las dijo con todo el veneno que se concentró en su lengua al pasar los días guardándose todo lo que le pasaba en Camelot. Arturo abrió la boca pero fue interrumpido por Merlín. 

—No. No seré parte del juego que tienen tu padre y tú. Fui el chiste de tu padre no seré el tuyo ahora…— Puso su dedo índice en el pecho desnudo de Arturo y no se dejó intimidar por su cuerpo esta vez.

—… y no se preocupe no tendrá que compartir habitación conmigo porque me iré ahora de esta posada— Termino de decir Merlín. Antes de poder un paso afuera de la habitación la mano de Arturo agarro su brazo. 

—Espera. No te vayas. Aun llueve y será peligroso regresar— Merlín quito su mano con un demasiada fuerza. Arturo se miró herido por eso. Se apartó dejando un espacio entre ellos no queriendo que Merlín se sintiera atrapado.

—No me quedare en la misma habitación que tu—

—Está bien. No quise ofenderte… Solo quédate y tomo un poco de calor— Arturo levanto sus manos. Mostro una pequeña sonrisa. Merlín no sabiendo muy bien que hacer se adentró un poco más a la habitación. Arturo agarro una sábana y se la tendió a Merlín.

—Quítate la ropa y cúbrete. Hace demasiado frio y tu aun sigues mojado— Merlín estaba confundido por el comportamiento algo complicado de Arturo. Pero aun así decidió quedarse. Arturo al ver que cerraba la puerta y se adentraba despacio hasta llegar a la chimenea se giró dándole un poco de privacidad. Merlín se quitó de la ropa mojada en silencio y la puso a un lado de la de Arturo que estaba tendida cerca de la chimenea en una silla. 

—Dame la sabana— Arturo sin voltear se la dio. Merlín cubrió su desnudez y se sentó cerca del fuego para calentarse aún más. Arturo se giró un poco y al no verlo desnudo se volteo completamente. Se sentó en la cama y lo observo. No entendía por que Merlín era tan diferente a él y el por qué estaba demasiado interesado. 

(…)

Si Elyan tuviera que describir la situación diría que era demasiado incomoda. No tenía que ser un ingenio o adivino para saber que esos dos tenían problemas. Sin quererse estar más tiempo en ese lugar salió fuera de la habitación. Ya regresaría más tarde. Lancelot estaba en una de las dos camas quitándose las botas y Sir Leon estaba al otro lado de la habitación en una silla limpiando su espada, ignorando claramente la presencia del otro caballero.

—Iré abajo con Elyan— Comento Lancelot. León levanto un poco la vista antes de regresar su atención a lo que antes estaba haciendo. Lancelot viendo que lo ignoraba abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir y sin voltear a ver al caballero dijo:

—Me disculpo si pensé que podíamos ser amigos— Salió de la habitación con una expresión cansada. Leon lo miro salir en silencio. Dejo su espada aun lado y con un largo y destrozado suspiro, llevo sus manos a su cara. León tenía problemas para comunicarse desde que era pequeño. Para el hacer amigos siempre era algo complejo, pero tener sentimientos más allá de una amistad…  
León no tiene ninguna experiencia para lidiar con sentimientos más complejos que aquel que él conocía como camaradería. Ese no era el sentimiento exacto con el cual relacionaría a Lancelot y por esto él estaba haciendo esta clase de evitación que sin lugar a duda no tenía ninguna pizca de sutileza. Debería de hablar con Lancelot pero estaba demasiado asustado de como esto cambiaría su mundo. 

(…)

El cielo estaba despejado y el azul brillante regreso. Arturo y Merlín estaban incomodos. La noche anterior Merlín se quedó dormido frente a la chimenea y al despertarse esa mañana estaba acostado en la cama mientras Arturo estaba dormido en la silla donde estaba la ropa húmeda que se quitaron. Arturo traía puesta ya su ropa mientras la de Merlín estaba muy mal doblada en una esquina. Si eso no era raro entonces tal vez como Leon miraba a Lancelot y como este ignoraba ese hecho como si no fuera algo extraño e incómodo en muchos niveles.  
Elyan ignorando todo esto se quedó atrás cuidando la retaguardia mientras Leon y Lancelot estaban dirigiendo el camino. Merlín y Arturo iban en medio mirando a diferentes direcciones. Los dos demasiados concentrados en encontrar una buena presa. Los dos conejos de Arturo sirvieron como remplazo por pan y un pedazo de queso. Un ciervo se presentó a la vista de Merlín. Apunto su ballesta, una respiración fue suficiente para que disparara. El ciervo cayó al suelo muerto. Arturo volteo y lo miro con una sonrisa.

—Buen tiro— La sonrisa que le mostro Arturo fue tan contagiosa que hizo sonreír de vuelta a Merlín. Elyan fue por el ciervo con una mirada orgullosa. Merlín le demostró al príncipe que era bueno.  
Merlín siguió a Arturo que buscaba su propia caza. Encontró más conejos y demostró lo bueno que era con la puntería. Los conejos eran pequeños y se movían rápido, dejaba en claro que era mejor que Merlín con la ballesta, la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Arturo después de darle tres veces seguidas a los conejos causo un bufido en Merlín; que después en venganza ahuyento a los pobres animales con un poco de ayuda . Después de unas horas más disparando y fallando solamente a las pobres indefensas criaturas que pensaba Merlín no merecían morir. Eso termino en varias interrupciones que solo causaron que cazara algunos conejos y un ciervo. La noche se aproximaba así que era más difícil ver con claridad a medida que la oscuridad avanzaba.  
—Príncipe Arturo deberíamos irnos ya— Leon los distrajo cuando Arturo y Merlín competían para ver quien disparaba más precisión a los objetivos específicos que se ponían. Obviamente Merlín fallo por culpa de Leon.

—Está bien. Vamos príncipe Merlín, regresemos a Camelot— Merlín estaba un poco malhumorado por a ver fallado al final. Aun así entendió que era hora de partir. Volvieron de nuevo al camino, la diversión termino y era hora de regresar a la realidad. Los dos príncipes no podían estar más triste por eso.  
A lo lejos podía ver la luz amarillenta de las antorchas iluminando al imponente castillo. Se acercaba con demasiada rapidez para el gusto de los príncipes. Las puertas de Camelot se abrieron. Era un sentimiento demasiado conocido para Merlín al ver al rey parado enfrente de varios consejeros con un rostro demasiado serio. Las antorchas alumbraban más terroríficamente su rostro. Merlín de repente sintió miedo. Tal vez tembló pero eso pasó desapercibido para todos así que no importaba mucho. Bajaron de sus caballos solo que los caballeros y Merlín se quedaron atrás mientras Arturo avanzaba hacia su padre.

—Padre… — El rey Uther parecía alterado y furioso tanto que el control que siempre tenia se desvaneció y se mostraba una vena en su cuello consecuencia de apretar sus dientes. Arturo sonreía. Una sonrisa demasiado contenta para alguien que se enfrentaba a un rey furioso. Hasta Merlín sabía que eso era una pésima idea.

—Arturo. ¿Dónde has estado? Te buscamos por un día entero— La mirada enojada del rey paso por Merlín y los caballeros. Se detuvo en Sir león y gruño antes de dar una orden que descoloco a todos.

—Llévense a Sir Leon a las mazmorras. Ahí pasara esta noche— Lancelot se acercó a Leon por instinto y casi sacaba su arma. Solo que Leon lo detuvo y negó en silencio. Se dejó llevar por otros caballeros, este no lo tocaron solo lo escoltaron, respetaban demasiado a Leon como para ponerle una mano encima. Arturo miro como su caballero se alejaba, su sonrisa vacilo por un segundo.

—Padre, Leon no debería ir a las mazmorras por mi causa. Yo fui quien insistió ir a cazar— Su padre se acercó y levanto su mano. Con un rápido movimiento dio un golpe en el rostro a su hijo. Su piel bronceada se tornó roja donde sus dedos habían impactado. Merlín le tenía miedo a Uther eso era un hecho y aun así dio un paso hacia ellos en un impulso que detuvo Elyan. No era problemas de ellos. Elyan sabía que no podía interferir y aunque no quisiera Merlín lo comprendía.

—Debería de mandarte también a ti a las mazmorras por la osadía que presentaste este día— El rostro de Arturo se encontraba de lado por la fuerza de la cachetada. Levanto la vista a su padre, muy pocas veces Uther había visto esa mirada. Arturo lo desafiaba y eso no hizo más que enojar a Uther.

—Hazlo padre. Solo retrasarías mi contestación— Uther estaba colérico, su rostro pálido se tornó rojo y estaba dispuesto a darle otra cachetada. Solo que una tos lo detuvo. Merlín se dio cuenta que detrás del rey estaba la princesa Angelica y lo que él pensaba eran las otras prometidas. La tos procedía de Gaius. 

—Mi rey, recuerde que la decisión es de vital importancia— El rey respiro varias veces de forma profunda en contestación.

—Está bien, dime en este momento tu decisión— El rey no quería más rodeos y eso se notó en su voz. No era una pregunta era una orden. Merlín preferiría estar en otro lugar en ese momento. Elyan apretó su brazo y lo jalo un poco. Merlín lo entendió. Era hora de irse de ese lugar.

—Yo me casare… Con el príncipe Merlín—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOS CAPITULO EN UN DIA? 
> 
> OH CLARO QUE SI...
> 
> ESPERO QUE SUS CABEZAS NO EXPLOTE CON TANTA INFORMACION.
> 
> PD. ODIO AL REY UTHER TANTO QUE FUE LO PRIMERO QUE ESCRIBI AL PENSAR EN ESTA HSITORIA FUE SU MUERTE. BUENO ESO Y LA NOCHE DE BODAS DE MERLIN Y ARTURO. ESPERO ENSEÑARSELAS PRONTO


	11. THE REASON IS YOU

Elyan miro a Merlín, no era el lugar para que ellos estuvieran presentes, agarro la muñeca de su príncipe y lo jalo hasta que esté respondió. La partida era simple, solo irse de ahí antes de que todo estallara. El hecho que Arturo proclamara que con quien se casaría le daba igual ahora que estaba a punto de irse de ese reino. Iría con Uther y haría ese tratado para que su reino no fuera atacado de nuevo por los barbaros de Camelot. Ya nunca más tendría que ver las hebras doradas de Arturo o esa sonrisa blanca y brillante. No le importaba en absoluto su decisión, o eso era lo que se decía mientras caminaba detrás de Elyan. 

—Yo me casare… Con el príncipe Merlín— 

La respiración de Merlín quedo atascada en su garganta, su rostro palideció y su corazón latía frenético dentro de su caja torácica. El no comprendía muy bien lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. No era posible que el príncipe de Camelot lo escogiera sobre las otras princesas hermosas y llenas de atributos que claramente él no tenía. Antes de decir algo o poder procesar más la información ya estaba siendo llevado por la mano decida y áspera de Arturo. La cabellera rubia de Arturo brillaba con la luz de las antorchas. Su nuca estaba aperlada por una capa delgada de sudor. Y la punta de sus orejas se encontraba rojas. No podía mirar su rostro y aun así dedujo que estaría igualmente su rostro de un tono carmín. Se lo imagino concentrado, recordó la forma que cazaba. Su mirada atento a su blanco, sus cejas fruncidas y esa respiración calmada. Merlín se soltó con un tirón fuerte de la mano de Arturo, necesitaba dejar esos pensamientos fuera de su mente. Se estaba dejando llevar de nuevo por el príncipe y eso es algo que podría meterlo en problemas. Los pensamientos de felicidad de haber sido escogido sobre las demás princesa inundaron su mente solo por un breve segundo antes de que la verdad se abriera paso por su mente. La cruel verdad era que eso era otro juego del príncipe y el rey. Para el momento que su mente se encontraba en un estado más alerta ya estaban alejados de todo ojo chismoso. Merlín tenía la respiración agitada y su rostro pálido estaba tornado de un color rojizo brillante. Su resistencia no se igualaba a la de Arturo. Miro al príncipe con enojo y confusión. Tomo unas bocanadas de aire antes de por fin decidirse a hablar.

—Te dije… — Respiraba de forma errática debido a la carrera que habían hecho. Arturo no se había dado cuenta pero Merlín casi corría para seguir el paso del príncipe que no miraba nada más que en frente sin darle importancia a la condición en la que estaba Merlín.

—Yo te dije que no sería más el chiste de ti y tu padre. Estoy cansado de cumplir con sus caprichosos. No seré tu consorte. Ayer claramente te dije que yo no soy… — Un golpe estruendoso sonó en los pasillos. Aunque Merlín no quería, la sorpresa lo hizo encogerse en su lugar. Merlín miro atónito como Arturo había golpeado justo la pared que estaba al lado de su cabeza. Sus ojos se conectaron. El azul en los orbes de Arturo se oscureció. Estaba enojado. Su mano estaba hecha un puño y a pesar de que sus nudillos se miraban enrojecidos y el olor de la sangre llegaba a las fosas nasales de Merlín no noto que el príncipe mostrara signo de dolor.

— ¿Por qué no quieres serlo? Tú fuiste prometido como un trato de alianza con nuestras naciones. Deberías estar aceptándolo o ¿Es por ese guardia que no quieres ser mi consorte? Es eso. ¡Estás enamorado de ese plebeyo! Desperdiciaras la oportunidad de ser mi consorte por un estúpido guardia. Si haces eso serás una burla… — Un “plaf” se escuchó antes de que terminara el príncipe de hablar. Enojado por las cosas que decía el príncipe Merlín levanto su mano y golpeo el rostro de Arturo. El dolor de golpe era fuerte en ambos. La mejilla de Arturo se tornó roja remarcando los dedos delgados del príncipe de Ealdor. La mano de Merlín al no ser una persona violenta sintió como vibraba por el impacto, sintió una comenzó por la fuerza que puso en el golpe. De igual manera que la mejilla de Arturo, la palma de Merlín se tornó de un rojo tenue. 

—No te permitiré que me ofenda a mí o a mis caballeros. Y no príncipe Arturo, no es porque mi corazón le pertenezca a alguien… la única y absoluta razón de no aceptar, es usted— Empujo el cuerpo de Arturo no queriendo estar más cerca de ese príncipe. Furioso no hizo caso cuando la voz de Arturo lo llamo. No voltearía, no dejaría que la familia Pendragon lo humillara más. Estaba fatigado de sus juegos que solo buscaban dejarlo en ridículo a él y a su reino. 

—Perdóname… — Giro en sus talones cuando una mano agarro su brazo, se encontró con el rostro preocupado y serio del príncipe Arturo. Se escucharon la voces de algunas doncellas así que Arturo lo metió a un cuarto y cerró la puerta quedándose el entre la puerta y Merlín. Sin escapatoria solo se cruzó de brazos y lo miro con indiferencia queriendo que cualquier persona entrara y lo salvara del príncipe. No dijeron nada por unos minutos. Unos incomodos minutos en silencio viéndose a los ojos. Las miradas estaba conectadas, y aun así los orbes de cada uno expresaban cosas diferente. Uno trasmitía arrepentimiento y culpa mientras el otro no tenía más que un enojo colérico.

—Eres el único que me ha enfrentado…. — Merlín abrió la boca para interrumpirlo, pero la mirada de Arturo, esos ojos que desprendían una sensación de vulnerabilidad lo hicieron callar. Aunque no dejo que su mirada se notara atisbo de confiar en sus palabras.

—El día que te conocí fuiste el único que me dijo idiota. Sé que es una razón estúpida pero es por eso que quiero que seas mi consorte... Sé que si eres mi esposo no serás una marioneta más de mi padre y creo firmemente en que gobernar lado a lado ayudaría a nuestros reinos — Merlín no aparto la vista de esos iris azules, parecía que lo decía en serio. Vio en sus ojos esperanza y otros sentimientos que le eran difícil desentrañar.

—No, no seré tu esposo Arturo Pendragon. Ahora quítate de mi camino, debo empacar mis cosas— Negó mientras caminaba hacia el de forma seria. No aceptaría una propuesta que solo se hizo para endulzar su oído. No era más que mentiras para Merlín. Arturo toco el pecho de Merlín deteniendo sus pasos. Merlín miro primero la mano del príncipe que tocaba su cuerpo con descaro, después levanto su vista. Sus ojos se posaron en el semblante de Arturo con una ceja levantada. La magia vibraba en su cuerpo, lo percibía en cada poro de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos tratando de calmar todo esa magia que se quería desbordar. La respiración de Arturo se estaba acercando, su aliento calado toco su piel así que abrió sus ojos y se apartó de su cuerpo. No conocía las intenciones verdaderas de ese príncipe. 

—No te vayas, podemos llegar a un acuerdo…— Su voz sonaba llena de un afecto que no creía posible. Ni siquiera entendía por que insistía tanto cuando era obvio que no se conocía más allá de la cacería que habían tenido. Solo encontraba una explicación a lo que Arturo hacía. 

—No puedo creer en tus palabras Arturo Pendragon. Desde que he llegado tú y el rey Uther se han burlado de mi reino y de mí. Así que no aceptare más propuestas de ustedes— Lo interrumpió mientras se deshacía de la mano en su cuerpo. La magia aún estaba ahí picando su cuerpo queriendo salir a flote. Agradecía que por esta vez su magia se controlara. No quería armar un revuelo por haber causado la muerte del futuro rey. 

—Estoy diciendo la verdad. Tú mismo vistes como el rey parecía confundido por mi respuesta esta no es otra mentira. Deseo que tú y yo reinemos juntos… yo me disculpo por las atrocidades que mi reino te ha hecho. Así que solo por favor piénsalo. Yo no cambiare de parecer en lo que quiero príncipe Merlín y sé que quiero que sea mi consorte— El rostro de Merlín se enrojeció, no era de furia si no un carmín lleno de confusión y vergüenza. La forma en que lo decía toco las fibras del corazón de Merlín quien prometió que no se dejaría engañar de nuevo. Su mente estaba confusa, quería creerle. De hecho le creía, pero una parte de Merlín aún estaba ese miedo que todo eso fuera una falacia.  
Pensó en su reino. Una imagen de aquellos súbditos que estaban esperando en su reino, aquellos que solo quería vivir sus vidas de forma en paz. Los imagino sonriendo sin miedo a que el rey Uther se levantara contra ellos. Sin miedo a que sus casa fueran quemadas y sus seres queridos asesinados. Fue eso lo que determino su decisión. Fue esa la razón por lo que dijo esas palabras:

—Yo… A-acepto Arturo. Seré tu consorte—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ESTE ES UN PEQUEÑO CAPITULO LO SE. PERO PRONTO LES TRAERE OTRO MAS LARGO. 
> 
> ESPERO TERMINAR EL OTRO HOY O MAÑANA. :( LA UNIVERSIDAD ME TIENE MUERTA ESTOS DIAS....


	12. ONE DAY TOGETHER

—Seré tu consorte… —esa palabra resonaba en mi mente haciendo eco, estaba aturdido. Lo que pasó después de decir esas palabras era tan confuso que aun no lograba procesarlo todo con claridad.

(...)

—¿En serio? —preguntó Arturo con esa sonrisa brillante. No contesté, sólo moví mi cabeza de forma afirmativa. Luego de eso estaba siendo rodeado por sus duros y musculosos brazos. Al separarse aun tenia es sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro. 

—¿Pero tu padre estará bien con nuestra decisión? —el sólo pensar en el enojo del rey Uther me hizo temblar. El recuerdo de un chico siendo asesinado por mostrar indicios de magia aun estaba fresco en mi memoria. Podía sentir el olor de la sangre y el resplandor de la cuchilla dirigiendo el sol a mis ojos y cegándome al instante. Eso causo un temblor en mi cuerpo que esperaba que Arturo pasara por alto.

—Yo me encargare de mi padre —se escuchaba tan confiado y lleno de vitalidad que tal vez podía hacerme creer que fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado. 

(…)

Después de esos incómodos minutos donde él me acompañó de regreso a mi cuarto, donde claramente agregué que no era una doncella y que podía ir por mi cuenta, al final estábamos aquí, enfrente de la gran puerta de madera de tonalidad marrón y con marcas que parecían ser un patrón que buscaba ser elegante, pero que en realidad era tan ordinario que siempre la pasé por alto, hasta ahora que estaba frente a la puerta en este momento algo bochornos, donde quedamos atascado sin saber ninguno de los dos qué hacer a continuación. Al dejarme en la puerta como un total caballero siguió por ese lado. Agarró mi mano, mis nervios se alteraron sorprendido por el arrebato, pero lo dejé; alzó mi mano y llevó sus labios al dorso de la pálida y suave piel. El roce era algo húmedo, tal vez se relamió sus labios y por eso el beso fue húmedo y tibio. Sonreí sintiéndome apenado. 

—Sabes que no soy una princesa a la que debes cortejar para pedir su mano, ¿verdad? —sentí ese calor intenso abarcar todo mi rostro. 

—Quiero hacer las cosas bien. Debo quitar esa imagen que tienes de mí —su mano aún tenía agarrada la mía, sus dedos acariciaban mi piel como si fuera delicada. 

—Bueno, esto es un buen comienzo. Pero aún le queda mucho camino para que deje de pensar que es un príncipe mimado y arrogante —quité mi mano, podía sentir que un poco más de su contacto me afectaría. No quería que supiera que podia causar algo en mí. 

—Intentare que eso cambie, príncipe Merlín —su voz en serio sonaba como si creyera eso. Tan confiado y lleno de ese sentimiento que no podia descodificar. 

—Que descanse príncipe Arturo —abrió la puerta por mí y yo entré en ella para rápidamente voltearme y ver esa sonrisa de nuevo. Podía acostumbrarme a ver esa reluciente y bella sonrisa. 

—Descansa príncipe Merlín —su sonrisa no se borró mientras se giraba para partir a sus aposentos. Cerré la puerta justo cuando vi la espalda de Arturo caminar y perderse en uno de los pasillos. 

—Mmm… vaya parece que te divertiste.

—Demonios —susurré sin girarme al escuchar una voz conocida en la oscuridad de mi habitación. 

(…)

Una hora de regaño con Lancelot y Elyan después, donde me vi contarles todo lo que pasó desde que el príncipe me llevara a rastras. No pude ocultar de ellos lo que pasó en la posada. Mi estúpida boca dejó salir un comentario que me dejó en evidencia ante Lancelot, que pasó algo más de lo que les conté. Estaban preocupados por mí, pero no me persuadieron de mi decisión. Sólo tocaron mi hombro y me miraron con gran afecto. 

—Estamos contigo Merlín —susurró Lancelot. Su sonrisa era pequeña, sus cejas se fruncían aun estaba en su rostro la preocupación. El momento se acabó cuando Lancelot me entregó unas cartas. 

—Llegaron hoy —fue lo único que me dijo antes de que salieran y dejarme solo. En mis manos estaban dos cartas con el sello de la familia real de Ealdor, un dragón con una serpiente. Caminé a la única fuente de luz, una vela en una mesita cercana. Me recargué en la pared, la luz se filtraba por la ventana. No estaba en completa oscuridad así que abrí el primer sobre. En el tenía mi nombre con la caligrafía de mi madre. Sonreí, quité el sello y saqué el pedazo de papel. 

_Merlín_

  
_Tiene días que no sabemos de ti. La preocupación está carcomiendo al pueblo de Ealdor. En especial al rey Tristán. Como debes predecir, tu tío está haciendo de todo para encontrar a tu prima y para poder librarte de lo que él piensa es un cruel castigo._  
_Todos te extrañan. Tu partida a dejado un hueco en nuestros corazones, es algo notable que nada aquí es igual sin ti; la cocinera que se quejaba de que le robabas sus tartas, se queja ahora que le sobran más de las que podemos comer. Los caballeros no son los mismos desde que partiste, todos extrañando las bromas que hacías en su entrenamiento. Los aldeanos extrañan tu peculiar forma de comportarte. Te llevaste un poco de nosotros al partir_. 

Mis orbes escocían, las lágrimas amenazaban por salir. Me imagino a mi madre escribiendo en una noche tranquila como esta, con esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba, pensando en todo su pueblo, pero en especial en mí.  
  
_Yo te extraño. Pero sé el por qué te fuiste, así que no diré nada que te haga sentir mal para que regreses, me sentiría mal conmigo misma si te retuviera. Sólo pido que te cuides y seas prudente en ese lugar. También pido que te contactes con nosotros, añoramos tu presencia y tener, aunque sea un poco de ti aliviara nuestros corazones anhelantes. Recuerda que te amo hijo mío._

  
_Con cariño_  
_Hunith_

Bajé la carta cuando llegué a la última línea. El nombre de mi madre con esa letra cursiva hermosa. Mis lágrimas sólo retenidas por mi fuerza de voluntad. Antes que mis lágrimas ganaran y descendiera por mis mejillas, rompí el sello de la segunda carta. La caligrafía era una mas que conocía a la perfección. Mi tía Isolda. 

_Merlín_

  
_Tu madre ya debió decirte cuanto te echamos en falta, así que ya no tengo que repetir esas palabras._  
_El rey Tristán está haciendo todo lo posible para que tu matrimonio no se lleve a cabo. Conocemos lo atroz que puede ser el rey Uther y cuan peligro puede llegar a ser que te quedes en ese lugar. Así que espéranos, Morgana ya ha sido localizada en un reino no muy lejano y cuando esté a salvo en el castillo nos daremos a la tarea de sacarte de ese reino._  
_Pido una disculpa por mis palabras, sé que no son alentadoras. Así que espéranos, ten esperanza Merlín._

  
_Con cariño_  
_Reina Isolda de Ealdor._  
  
Mi tía siempre fue de pocas palabras, de carácter serio. Siempre la admiré por ser una persona fuerte en los momentos de crisis, pero en esta carta podía sentir la preocupación no sólo por Morgana, sino también de mi bienestar. 

Agarré una hoja en blanco y la tinta junto con la pluma. Mi mano se movía mientras escribía con mi peculiar caligrafía lo que deseaba transmitirles. Al terminar las dos cartas y sellarlas con el sello de la familia real, las dejé a un lado y por fin después de un largo y extenuante día me acosté en mi mullida cama. El sueño llegó tan pronto como mi rostro tocó la suave tela de mi almohada. 

(…)

El sol era radiante, tanto que mi cuerpo transpiraba. El sudor en mi rostro pegaba mechones de hebras negras en mi frente. Odiaba el calor. ¿Y entonces por qué estaba en este prado con un sol ardiente sobre mí? Bueno, la culpa es del idiota príncipe que me trajo a un almuerzo fuera del castillo. 

(...)

—¿Un almuerzo? —pregunté incrédulo. Ya era algo raro de ver que el príncipe estuviera parado en mi puerta. Al abrirla y ver a un Arturo con una expresión seria lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue que algo malo pasó y que era hora de regresar a casa. Pero nunca esperé que saliera con “Almuerza conmigo”. La sorpresa fue tanta que no le presté atención a la voz de orden que uso. 

—Sí. Me gustaría que saliéramos del castillo. Sería bueno almorzar solos tú y yo —sólo atiné a formar una “o” con mis labios. Elyan estaba a lado del príncipe viéndolo como una potencial amenaza desde donde cuidaba mi puerta; se convirtió en rutina despertar y que él fuera el primer rostro en ver. Cuando escuchó lo último que dijo el príncipe se acercó más, ahora interesado en esa charla. No le agradaba la idea de salir del castillo. No cuando el rey Uther está enojado por la blasfemia y humillación que Arturo le hizo. 

—No creo que se conveniente. ¿No recuerda lo que pasó cuando salimos ayer? —por un segundo se miró culpable. Se imaginaba la expresión del rey al procesar la información que su único heredero aceptó como esposo a un príncipe de un reino como el mío. Debió ser toda una traición para Uther. 

—Creo que sería mejor que los dos estemos separados, no quiero tener problemas con el rey —disimuladamente comencé a cerrar la puerta dejando que la conversación terminara con eso. 

—No, el rey no te hará nada, así que puedes estar tranquilo. Además, yo te protegeré —su mano empujó la puerta con más fuerza, evitando por completo que la cerrara.

Eso no era justo, no es mi su mayor atributo la fuerza. La mano que no sostenía la puerta agarró la mía, sus cálidos dedos enredaron el dorso y lo cubrió con su cálida temperatura. Tenía esa sonrisa tonta como si fuera un niño que deseaba con tanto entusiasmo un poco de su tiempo. Elyan detrás del príncipe negaba, pero no hice mucho caso cuando ese príncipe me miraba como si fuera lo único que necesitaba en ese momento. 

Con un suspiro largo y como si no tuviera opción asentí a sus palabras, la sonrisa del príncipe se ensancho más. ¿Por qué tenía que causarme tal estado? En serio creía que lo que hacía era completamente apropósito. A veces sólo esperaba que volviera el patán que conocí aquel día. 

—¿En serio irás?

—Sí, acepto. Pero si quiero me iré enseguida, ¿entendido? —Elyan no estaba contento, ahora que Lancelot se fue a entregar mis cartas sólo quedó él para cuidar mi bienestar, no esperaba la propuesta del príncipe y que yo aceptara. A veces arriesgarse un poco podría ser la decisión adecuada; o eso era cuando se trataba de Arturo. Aunque la duda de que todo esto era un simple engaño no me dejaba de atormentar, por una vez en mi vida esperaba que mis pensamientos se equivocaran.   
Después de aceptar esa idea nos encaminamos con los caballos, solo eramos el príncipe y yo. Bueno Elyan nos seguía, pero muy atrás por las órdenes del príncipe. Arturo fue el primero en bajar de su corcel. Se acercó a mí y alzó sus manos. Lo miré confundido por lo que trataba de hacer.

—Déjame ayudarte —suspiré y puse mis ojos en blanco. Cuándo entendería Arturo que no era una chica a la cual cortejar con palabras y caricias bonitas. Este sólo era un acuerdo de convivencia, no debería de haber algo más allá del acuerdo de cordialidad. No entendía por qué la insistencia si yo me rehusaba con tanto fervor, ¿qué ganaba el príncipe con hacer todo eso?

—Yo puedo bajar solo, gracias —sin su ayuda apoyé mi pie derecho en el estribo, levanté mi pierna izquierda y la pasé por el caballo antes de bajar por completo. Sentí la mirada del príncipe. Giré un poco mi rostro y lo vi, sus ojos concentrado en un punto de mi anatomía. 

—¿Se le perdió algo príncipe Arturo? —carraspeó un poco antes de dirigir su mirada a otro punto del bosque. Se entretuvo sacando cosas de la canasta que trajo consigo.

Al salir del castillo ya no era tan temprano, así que tener un sol ardiente sobre mí fue algo que debería haber esperado. A pesar del calor infernal era un hermoso lugar para almorzar. Me quedé unos minutos admirando la vista, los arboles no eran tan abundantes, dejando que sobresaliera el largo río, se escuchaba a lo lejos una cascada y se miraba desde ahí las torres del castillo de Camelot. No sabía que ese reino podía tener rincones así, era relajante escuchar el sonido de la naturaleza.

—Es bonito aquí, ¿vedad? —me giré para encontrarme no muy lejos de mí al príncipe Arturo. Al igual que yo estaba mirando a lo lejos, cerró sus ojos y aspiró el aire como si estuviera deshaciéndose de todas esas inhibiciones que le imponían por ser el futuro rey. Al abrir los ojos y encontrarme con ese azul oscuro me encontré con un hombre diferente.

—Lo es —concordé con sus palabras. Caminé hacia Arturo y me uní a él en ese improvisado almuerzo. Me senté en un pequeño cojín mientras Arturo estaba sentado en el duro suelo solamente afelpado por el leve césped.

¿De nuevo? Me estaba cansado este comportamiento. No soy una flor frágil. A pesar de pensar eso no me quité el cojín y me quedé así. Probé todo lo que el príncipe ponía en mi plato. Casi toda la comida era fruta, daría lo que fuera por un pedazo de la tarta de la cocinera. 

—¿Sabes? Puedo agarrar mi comida solo —me pasé un poco con el tono de hastío en mi voz, al menos lo entendió. Arturo paró de darme cuanta fruta trajo para sentarse y admirar el paisaje. El sol tocaba sus cabellos dorados, ese brillo los hacia verse como si fuera oro. Me quede admirando su perfil que era muy bello, aunque lo negaría y nunca lo diría en voz alta por miedo a que su ego se elevara; no gracias, de por sí ya tenía un ego demasiado alto. Sin toda esa presión social y la máscara de buen príncipe era un chico normal y podría decir que hasta agradable. Hasta este momento mi decisión de tenerlo cerca y convertirme en su esposo era algo de lo que no me arrepentía. No se dio cuenta de mi mirada o eso pensaba.

Su rostro se giró, su mirada encontró la mía. Mis mejillas se calentaron por la vergüenza, fui descubierto en el acto. Volteé de prisa escondiendo el claro sonrojo que, por supuesto, se percató que tenía, podía escuchar su cuerpo moverse por entre la yerba hasta acercarse. Lo sentí, su calor llegaba y ese abrazador sentimiento me envolvió. Mi cuerpo ya transpirado por el sol ardiente y tener cerca su caliente cuerpo no ayudaba para bajar el bochorno tanto del clima como de la vergüenza. 

—No fue buena idea, ¿verdad?

Mierda. La peor decisión, aun no entendía que girar el rostro no era bueno sabiendo que podría estar a una distancia demasiada corta el rostro de ese idiota príncipe. Fue un error voltear a su dirección para negar esa afirmación, era una idea buena. Claro que lo era cuando el calor no me invadía completamente. 

—Debes tener un golpe de calor. No debí traerte —susurró cerca, tan cerca que el aire caliente que desprendía en cada palabra tocó mi rostro. Mi sonrojada cara no resistía eso, mi vista se nubló, el calor llegando a tal punto que un mareo se presentó. 

—Merlín —su voz sonaba preocupada cuando sostuvo mi cadera con sus brazos duros, ni siquiera pude negarme o apartarme cuando su mano toco mi frente. La oscuridad me inmovilizó, la inconsciencia llegó tan rápido que ni siquiera sabía qué estaba en ese lugar oscuro. Sólo me di cuenta al abrir mis ojos, no estaba en el mismo claro, un árbol se meneaba muy suavemente debido al poco aire de ese día. No podía creer el clima de ese reino, hace sólo un día estaba lloviendo y me moría de hipotermia, vaya ironía que en este instante me esté muriendo por un golpe de calor. Culpaba de esto completamente a Arturo, nunca lo dejaría dar ideas de para nuestras citas.

El calor ya estaba causando demasiado daño. Ya hasta delirando estaba.

—Por fin estás despierto. No quería dejarte solo —me incorporé con ayuda de Arturo. Mi garganta estaba seca y tena un sabor agrio, la cabeza aun me daba vueltas. No contesté, demasiado concentrado en no decir en voz alta aquellos pensamientos que rondaban mi mente.

—Iré por agua al rio. Quédate en la sombra —asentí, no estaba preparado para decir algo más. Arturo se perdió muy rápidamente de mi vista. Mi mente por fin pudo enfocarse en algo que no fuera en mí y Arturo; miré mi alrededor, estábamos lejos del río, pero aún se llegaba a escuchar a la distancia. La sonrisa de satisfacción de saber que Arturo me cargó y me movió de lugar a uno más fresco era una que dejé que se deslizara por mi rostro. Estaba en eso cuando un crujido me hizo levantar la vista.

—Eso fue rápido —la felicidad se escabulló en mis palabras. No hubo repuesta, me levante sabiendo que eso no era bueno. Me agarré del tronco del árbol y retrocedí despacio sin hacer movimientos rápidos que causaran sonidos que alertara a la persona o cosa que se movía entre los arbustos. Esto era lo negativo de estar en un lugar con abundancia de escondites para las personas que querían hacerme daño. Mas movimiento, esta vez se escuchaban los crujidos de las hojas y las ramas más cerca. 

—¡AR…! —no alcancé a gritar el nombre completo antes de que un hombre saliera detrás de mí y cubriera con sus grandes dedos mi boca, su mano cubría la mitad de mi rostro. Mi nariz quedo atrapada en el momento que el tapó mis labios. La respiración quedó atascada en mi garganta. Enterré las uñas de mis dos manos, peleando por el ansiado aire. Ni siquiera tenía aire en mis pulmones para poder aguantar demasiado tiempo con esa mano obstruyendo mi nariz y boca. El hombre se quejó por mi inútil pelea. Agarró con su otra mano mis muñecas.  
  
—Sé un príncipe bueno y no hagas nada idiota —maldecía, era un hombre demasiado fornido para poder hacer algo y con las manos inmovilizadas y con el nulo aire que tenía no podía hacer nada. Mi mente se nublaba de nuevo, era la segunda vez que me desmayaba, me resistí a eso sabiendo que si me sumergía más en esa oscuridad estaba muerto. Pero no podía hacer nada, estaba cansado. El sueño ahora más persistente, mis parpados se cerraban sin mi consentimiento y a pesar de abrirlos con insistencia esto no duró mucho. El último pensamiento fue su nombre.

 _Arturo_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a mi Beta por ayudarme a corregir mis delirios.  
> Muchas gracias en serio te agradezco mucho. Esta historia nunca hubiera visto la luz si no fuera por ti


	13. EVERYTHING BAD ALWAYS HAPPENS TO MERLÍN

Las puertas se abrieron. El sonido del choque de la puerta contra la pared resonó en la extensa habitación. Pisadas duras y violentas chocaron con rapidez por el mármol. El desliz de la tela de un vestido muy fino seguía aquellos pasos con lentitud. 

—¡Esto no debió pasar! — El rey golpeó la mesa de madera con fuerza. Su respiración era pesada. Los papeles en ella se arrugaron bajo lo dedos enojados del rey. Las antorchas alumbraron el rostro furioso del rey Uther. Sus dientes estaban apretando y sonaban cono chirriaban por la fuerza puesta en ellos, los ojos del rey estaban saltones y se le marcaba las venas del cuello. 

—Un rey no debería dejar que lo vean tan enojado— Una voz femenina lo consoló. Los dedos finos tocaron el brazo del rey molesto. Este se estremeció bajo su toque, reconocía aquel tacto como un perro a su amo. 

—¿Cómo puedo estar calmado con lo que acaba de hacer Arturo? Ese malcriado camino sobre mis ordenes. Claramente le dije que no tenía permitido elegir al príncipe Merlín— La mirada penetrante de Uther se dirigió a la princesa. Ella no pareció inmutarse. 

—Este solo es un pequeño percance en nuestro planes, mi rey. Nada que no se pueda solucionar fácilmente— Las caricias de los dedos delgados de la princesa pararon, bajo aquella mano a la enorme y llena de anillos del rey. Uno de esos anillos brillo, por un momento cambio el color bajo la mano de la princesa. La sonrisa blanca de Angélica se ensancho 

—Usted ya sabe que hacer “mi rey”— Su voz sonaban enojada cuando lo dijo. El rey asintió, su expresión se relajo y se convirtió en una mueca que no predestinaba nada bueno. 

(…)

Ser precavido nunca esta de más. Elyan galopaba muy cerca de ellos, era serio en su trabajo. Aún más cuando él tenía una variable más para preocuparse. Merlín era su amigo, eso solo hizo que se tomara con aun más seriedad lo que hacia. Lancelot no estaba presente en ese día, eso lo dejaba con toda la responsabilidad de mantener a salvo a su príncipe. Merlín charlaba con el príncipe, se miraba más animado de lo que estaba al salir del castillo. El ambiente pesado se volvió calmado a medida que avanzaban en su camino. Esa sonrisa tierna que él conocía se asomaba lentamente con cada palabra del príncipe, fue eso lo que le hizo retroceder.   
A lento su caballo y dejo que estos fueran un tramo más alejado. Podia estar más cerca, pero esa distancia no les daba privacidad. Ellos no se dieron cuenta perdidos en una conversación amistosa. No perdió de vista las huellas de los caballos, siguió aquel ritmo cuidándolos de lejos. 

— ¡Alguien, por favor ayúdeme!— Elyan escucho un grito. Miro el camino de huellas de los caballos y después al bosque. Un grito más, este llevaba la angustia en cada palabra. Su nobleza fue el que determino su decisión. Agarro las riendas y jalo al caballo para cambiar el rumbo. 

—Sera rápido— se dijo así mismo mientras galopeaba hacia los gritos. Llego a un camino de rocas. Una carreta estaba inclinada donde una rueda había salido volando. Un señor mayor estaba bajo la pesada madera con la que estaba hecha su vehículo.

—Joven ayúdeme, por favor— Su pierna de encontraba debajo. El anciano era muy débil para levantarlo por el mismo. Elyan bajo del caballo, miro el lugar inspeccionando los arbustos y aboles espesos que rodeaban el lugar del accidente. Una de su mano estaba en el mango de su espada. La soltó cuando verifico el lugar. Se agacho, agarro la madera con los dos brazos la levanto. Empujó la carreta lejos del anciano. 

—Se encuentra bien— Elyan le dio su mano y lo ayudo a pararse. El señor lo miro de arriba abajo. El guardia no se inmuto a su escaneo. 

—Sí, muchas gracias joven— Elyan asintió. Miro la carreta. Era inservible en ese momento, elyan se giro para subir a su caballo. No podía ayudarlo más era momento de regresar a su vigilancia. 

—Se ve que es un buen joven, en serio lo siento— Se giró, justo a tiempo para sentir un golpe en su cabeza. Cayo al suelo, su vista se nublo. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada, otro golpe se encesto en su cuerpo. Miro al anciano bajando un pedazo de madera. 

— Aquí está tu pago… ¿Qué le…?— En la nube oscura de su consciencia logro escuchar algunos murmullos pero no logro distinguir más, estaba más preocupado por su príncipe. 

(…)

Decir que Merlín estaba asustado sería una palabra demasiado vaga a lo que sentía en realidad. Las fibras de su piel vibraban en reconocimiento a ese sentimiento, sus defensas se querían alzar y atacar en contra de lo que causaba tal desdicha. Pero no podía, uso la poca fuerza que le quedaba para no hacer nada. Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca del príncipe para arriesgarse a hacer algo imprudente. Su cuerpo quedo laxo, estaba demasiado débil como para pelear de todos modos. El golpe de calor dreno toda su energía. La sucia mano que cubría su boca apestaba a tierra y a sudor. Le asqueaba, vomitaría si su cuerpo pudiera hacer algo más que parpadear. Los árboles se movían pasando por su periferia alejándose de donde lo dejo Arturo. Se dio cuenta que se estaban alejando, muy rápido. Entre parpadeos lentos notaba como cambiaba el escenario. 

— ¡Merlín!— La voz enojada y anhelante de Arturo alcanzo hasta los oídos del mago. Con pánico miro como uno de los hombres se acercaba por detrás de Arturo. Quiso gritar, advertirle que se girara. Arturo estaba absorto en su paranoia de llegar a su prometido que no se dio cuenta del enemigo detrás de él. Por suerte una espada detuvo al hombre. El hombre cayó, Elyan estaba con su espada desfundada, su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre y su mano temblaba. Al menos ahora estaban juntos, y con eso Merlín cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en el abismo. 

(…) 

Lo primero que le llego a Merlín antes de abrir los ojos fue el olor; era nauseabundo. Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud, empezó a vislumbrar el lugar en donde estaba. Era oscuro y goteaba agua de las paredes. Se movió, un pequeño estiramiento. El sonido de unas cadenas lo detuvo. Cualquier tipo de bruma se esparció dejando un crudo sentimiento de pánico. 

—Oh no… Dios no— Su voz salió ronca por la sed que persistía aun en su boca. Sus labios estaban resecos y no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente. Miro el lugar con más atención. Parecía del tamaño de un armario. Sus manos estaban atadas y una de sus piernas encadenada a la pared. Estaba sólo. En ese momento se escucho un chirrido metálico. Merlín alzo la vista, entre la oscuridad logro captar la sombra de una delgada figura. 

—Esperaba más de un príncipe. Vaya decepción— Una mujer que Merlín nunca había visto entro en su campo de visión. Era pequeña, su tez era pálida y tenia bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos verdes. Casi se asemejaba a un cadáver viviente. 

—¿Quién eres?— Una sonrisa siniestra se formo en su rostro. Merlín se negó a temblar pero su cuerpo no respondía a su voluntad. Ella se regocijo al ver tal miedo en Merlín. 

—Que o quienes somos no te interesa. Ahora estas bajo nuestro cuidado y eso no cambiara. Bienvenido a su nueva vista “su majestad”— Dio un paso atrás. Merlín se arrastro siguiéndola pero era en vano. La cadena no lo dejo avanzar más allá de la esquina estrecha en la que estaba. La mujer con un risa diabólica cerro la puerta. 

—¡Espera!— El mago grito. La mujer lo ignoro. Su risa siguió haciendo eco por demasiado tiempo, eso creo un dolor de cabeza en Merlín que lo perseguía y lo enloquecía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo excusas la verdad. Pero vengo con maraton de tres capitulos :3 y al final viene con una sorpresa. :)


	14. WEAKNESS OR STRENGTH?

—No puedes dejarme aquí— Grite y trate de llegar a la puerta pero no llegue ni a rozar el metal con la yema de mis dedos. A pesar de ser pequeño el lugar donde estaba atrapado no tenia mucha movilidad. Grite pidiendo auxilio pero nadie llego a mis suplicas. 

Después de lo que parecieron horas mi lente se despejo y pude pensar con más claridad. O toda la racionalidad que pudiera tener mi mente deshidratada. No se miraban sombras así que no sabia si detrás de las puertas había hombres custodiando mi puerta. Movía mis manos, las muñecas estaban pegadas a una esposas de acero oxidado. Dolía el frotarlas aunque sea un poco. 

—Maldita sea… emazte madarikatuak irekitzen dira— Sentí una oleada de calor atravesarme con intensidad. Un clic se escucho cuando las esposas se abrieron. Las deje caer al suelo, por fin libre. Las muñecas estaban algo rojas, pero sobreviviría. Seguí con las otras esposas. Estas también cayeron con facilidad. Me pare. No medí bien la debilidad de mi cuerpo, mis piernas estaban débiles y por eso casi caigo. Me agarre de los ladrillos húmedos. Respire un par de veces, estaba agitado por ese susto. Me arrastre por las paredes hasta llegar a la puerta. Mire por la pequeña ventana. Estaba oscuro afuera. Ni siquiera un poco de luz para vislumbrar algo que fuera mínimo de ayuda. Era ahora o nunca. 

— utzi ate izorratua irekitzen— La puerta se abrió, con lentitud camine afuera de la habitación. No sabía a donde ir. Así que agarre el pasillo de la derecha. El camino era angosto y la humedad seguia filtrándose por las paredes. Las telarañas se pegaron a mi ropa y mano en donde me sostenía para no caer debido a la oscuridad que se cernía en ese escalofriante cárcel. 

Mis dedos sintieron la superficie cambiar en varias ocasiones. Había más puertas en ese lugar de lo que pensaba. Pero al mirar dentro solo pude ver con la poca luz, iguales o peores lugares de donde estaba encerrado. Camine por lo que parecieron horas, pero en realidad no fueron un poco menos de media hora. 

—¿Tienes el dinero? —Se escucho una voz ronca. Me pare en el segundo que escuché el eco de la voz. Una antorcha iluminaba el lugar, sombras se proyectaban en la pared. Dos siluetas se formaban, toscas y aterradoras. 

—Aun no, esta noche nos encontraremos en la entrada del bosque Kendal. Cuando la paga este hecha podremos deshacernos del príncipe—

—Más le vale. Perdimos a dos de los nuestros por ese maldito— Logre escuchar un ruido ensordecedor. Retrocedí alarmado. No se acercaron pero aun así el miedo no dejo de persistir. Las sobras se multiplicaron, ahora eran cuatro en vez de dos. Ese fue el momento de partir. Me dirigí al lado opuesto. 

Camine de regreso a donde estaba atrapado, esta vez tome el camino de la izquierda. No llevaba tres pasos de haber pasado mi celda cuando escuche las voces de mis captores. Abrí la primera puerta que vi y me encerré ahí. Los pasos se acercaron más, hasta que simplemente pararon. Un chirrido, la puerta se abría y se escuchaba como el sonido mas aterrador que hubiera escuchado. 

—¡Que demonios! El príncipe escapo…— Se escucharon a continuación gritos de protesta. Me arrastre a la esquina, una antorcha ilumino brevemente donde estaba. Tape mi boca para que no se escuchara ni el más mínimo jadeo. 

Me tomo minutos recuperarme del susto, mi cuerpo resentía esa carga. Temblaba y el sudor frio pegaba mis hebras negras a mi frente. Eche una mirada por la pequeña ventana. No se encontraba ni un alma, tuve cuidado de no hacer ruido. Parecía inevitable que hiciera un ruido que resonó en un eco. Jadeé asustado de que alguien me descubriera. No paso nada. Agarre toda la energía que tenia mi cuerpo y corrí. El lugar que antes estaba iluminado, yacía ahora vacío. Pase de largó la mesa. Me detuve al ver una carta. Deseé no hacerlo, no leí lo que decía. No, me fije en el sello. Tenia un sello en especifico en la carta. Quise pensar que era un error, el rey no sería un idiota en poner el sello real en una carta que seria dada a unos bandidos. 

Agarre la carta y salí de ese lugar. Por suerte ese camino llevaba a la salida más cercana. Inhale, sentí el aire fresco y sin contaminación de moho llenar mis pulmones. 

—¡Busquen por ahí!— Alarmado comencé a vagar lejos de los gritos de los hombres que me buscaban. Doble el pergamino y lo meti en mi bolsillo. Era de noche y aun así no estaba oscuro. La luna brillaba y guiaba mi camino, no me dejo caer en trampas de la naturaleza. Toque los árboles. Las cortezas duras; por lo impensable que eso pudiera ser me hacían sentir bien. 

Mi magia siempre respondía entre más cerca estuviera del bosque. La sentía vibrar y ayudarme en mi debilidad. 

Corrí, me alejaba cada vez más de los gritos. En un momento ya no pude escuchar nada. Jadeaba, y no estaba consciente de eso hasta ahora. Me sostuve de un árbol y respire lentamente. Seguí mi camino, pero un poco más lento está vez. 

(…)

La noche rápidamente se hizo día. Por donde salía el sol me di cuenta que estaba caminando al Oeste. El reino de Camelot estaba en el Este. Estaba alejándome en vez de acercarme. Pero no podia regresar al lugar donde fui encerrado. Tendria que tomar otra ruta. Mi reinó estaba en el Sur, se me paso por un momento ir a mi hogar. Descarte esa idea. Se levantarían en armas al saber lo que Uther había hecho. No tomaría ese destino para mi rey y mi pueblo.

El tipo de flore correspondía si recordaba bien al bosque de Bannockburn. Si quería evitar a mis captores, seria tomar el camino largo. Calculaba un día entero a lo mucho desde mi posición. Solo quedaba caminar. Pero primero descansaría. Me senté en las hojas secas y recargue mi cabeza en un tronco. Cerré mis ojos. El sueño llego con rapidez a pesar del frio de la madrugada. Mi cuerpo estaba agotado. El tiempo pasa lento mientras duermes, lo que parecieron horas en la tierra del sueño eran minutos o segundos en la realidad. Abrí los ojos y mire alrededor alarmado, mi sueño fue interrumpido por algo crujiendo. Por suerte solo era un ciervo. Escapo cuando me moví. El cielo aun estaba de ese color oscuro, con tonalidades naranjas. Era momento de seguir. Me pare y tome rumbo al Este, desviándome un poco para no toparme con mis opresores. 

(…)

No me detuve. Camine por largas horas, solo cuando un pequeño lago se hizo presente me detuve. Tome un poco de agua. Mi sed fue saciada. Seguí caminando. No me detuve mas que para lo necesario; como para comer un par de bayas y tomar pequeños tragos del roció que descansaba en las grandes hojas de los árboles. Mis piernas dolían después de que el sol se metió. Nuevamente me senté debajo de un árbol, me recosté y cerré mis ojos. No pude dormir, no cuando estaba alerta a cualquier sonido. No estaba muy lejos de donde me atraparon, seria estúpido que me dejara atrapar. 

Me levante. El cansancio se desvaneció, aunque no por completo. Camine unas horas más. El anochecer empezaba a llegar de nuevo. El sol se ocultaba y dejaba verse esos hermosos colores del atardecer. Por un momento sonrei, me relaje. No duro mucho eso. Escuche pisadas y ramas quebrarse, en cantidades grandes. Eso no era bueno. Me oculte cuando la luz de una antorcha empezó a guiar el camino hacia mi. Unos hombres se acercaban con rapidez. No se dieron cuenta de que estaba escondido detrás de esa roca. Cubrí mi boca y me hice un ovillo. 

—¡Chequen por ahí! — Grito uno de esos hombres. Me levante y mire con más atención. Conocía esa voz. 

—Todo el bosque debe ser revisado— Esa también. Era Arturo y Lancelot. Salí con rapidez de mi escondite. No había usado mi voz en todo ese día y a pesar de haber tomado agua, se sentía áspera mi garganta. 

—Lan… Artu... — Se escucho como un susurro. Camine deprisa. Estaba tan absorto en llegar a la luz del fuego que llevaban los guardias que no mire una roca. Cai al suelo. Mi rostro y manos dolían. 

—ARTUro… — Comenzó como un grito y se ahogo en mi garganta. Mi mano cayo. La falta de sueño y el hambre por fin hizo que sucumbiera a el.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capitulo del maraton :3


End file.
